The Marauders and the Baiscne Legacy
by MBFC
Summary: Another pureblood fanatic makes his claim on one of Irelands most powerful Irish family, will the hiding of their offspring amongst the Hogwarts Students be able to save them?
1. Prologue

**The Marauders and the Baiscne Legacy**

**Author:** MBFC  
Summary: Another pure-blood fanatic makes his claim on one of Irelands most powerful Irish family, will the hiding of their offspring amongst the Hogwarts Students be able to save them?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing(s):** Remus/ofc  
**Feedback:** desired.  
**Characters:** The Marauders, Lily, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledore, McGonagall, members of the Baiscne family.  
**Notes:** The idea came from a friend but the plot bunnies decided to jump on me. Mythology and Legends fascinate me, as well as the other religions that are found on this world.  
**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"_Thoughts"_/ "Speech"

* * *

**Prologue**

The man counted the steps of the male nurse coming his way. Tonight would be the night he would get out of here. He had been in this small cell for years and it was time he got out to continue his mission. No mixed-blood would be part of his ancient and royal family. His ancestors wouldn't have accepted it.

After opening the cell the unsuspecting nurse never knew what happened as he felt the life drain out of him. He tried to clutch at the person strangling him but it would not help him. The red-haired man quickly switched his standard hospital uniform for the nurse's uniform

If he remembered correctly, his personal belongings were being kept in the nurse's office, which he knew was abandoned at this dark hour. The other nurse would be on rounds in the other corridors of the sanatorium leaving plenty of room for the red-haired man to search the place and find his wand.

Little did the red-haired man know that there was going to be a third person on duty that evening. After the man opened the safe in the office he took out the bag with his personal belongings : the ring with the family-crest on it and his most priced possession, his own wand. The man took his time to get reacquainted with the feel of a wand in his hand after ten long years.

The man heard the other nurse scream and realized that he had been found out. He took his other belongings and stepped out of the office. Here, to his surprise, he was faced with not one nurse but two.

"Mr. Baiscne I have called help from the other stations. Please cooperate with us." The red- haired man recognized the stout woman in front of him. He had always liked her but she stood between him and his mission. He had no time for mercy.

"Avada Kedavra." The stout woman watched with open mouth as her colleague dropped on the floor after being hit with the odd green light. She had no time to register what happened as she felt herself getting hit and travelling downwards to the floor herself.

Only when Mr. Baiscne had fled the building and had Apparated back to his home country did he dare to breath in the fresh air. He watched with satisfaction as the sun started to rise higher and higher above the green hills.

Somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean an owl landed on the nightstand of a married couple who had just retired to their beds.

"What have you got there?" A deep male voice lured the owl himself untying the piece of parchment on the owl's leg. The man read the parchment and reread it several times, as if he couldn't understand what was on it.

"Cat?" The man shook his wife who was still sleeping soundly. He watched his wife read the piece of parchment and turn a very sickly pale colour.

"He's going to come after us. We must take the children to a safe place." The woman visibly shook as she grasped her husband's hand.

"I will alert the others. Please wake up the children and stay with them. I will send somebody to watch over you!" The man dressed in a hurry and turned into a grey wolf before leaving the house.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Sorry I seemed to have forgotten that last bit of this chapter when I posted it the first time. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was the end of August 1976, the era of Queen, Boston, Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles and Thin Lizzy to name a few. More importantly it was the sixth year at Hogwarts for the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Travelling on board the Hogwarts express, the four boys ,now hormonally driven teenagers, sixteen years of age were excited to go back to Hogwarts. Of course, they all had different reasons:

James Potter was madly in love with Lily Evans, or so he claimed. And since Lily Evans was still ignoring James, he became more determined than ever to get a date with her.

Sirius Black had the feeling he could take on the world after leaving his maternal home behind him. Sirius had spent his summer ,at the Potter residence, feeling he was an excellent example of the male species. Of course the girls at Hogwarts would feel the effects of his enthusiasm about himself this year.

Remus Lupin was currently feeling better than he had in years. Having his friends around during his transformations was making it less stressful. The fact that the wolf had his very own pack had lifted his spirits; he felt like he could take on the entire world.

Peter Pettigrew had spent the holiday with his uncle where Peter was acquainted with some of the more powerful wizards in this world getting a taste of what could be waiting for him after finishing Hogwarts. A more darker side to Magic than the Hogwarts teachers had been learning him.

Little did they know that this year fate would have its own plans for them already lined-up.

* * *

After exiting the carriage, the four Marauders entered the Great Hall for the Sorting. As they stood in line to get to their table, Peter pointed out a dark haired girl amongst the first years.

"Do you think she has Giant blood in her family?" Peter asked.

Remus looked up from the book he had been reading. "No, they are usually a lot bigger. Look at Hagrid."

"Who cares? She is gorgeous," Sirius commented. "I'll have to start with her, and Prongs will help me. Right Prongs?"

Sirius turned to where James had been standing several moments ago. James had spotted Lily in the crowd and moved over to stand by her, causing him to miss the entire exchange between his friends. Sirius sighed inwardly. He felt like he was losing his best friend. Not that he didn't like Lily, but he wasn't ready to give his best friend up for love, yet. He didn't believe in love.

Remus and Peter started to make their way to the table, joining James. So Sirius was left standing alone. He quickly followed them like a little eager puppy, not wanting to be left alone.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore welcomed the first years and then turned his attention to the dark haired girl Peter had commented on earlier. Dumbledore also looked at the blond haired girl next to her. The blond one seemed insecure. She immediately looked at the floor, as if there was something more interesting there. The taller one looked rather annoyed at being there in the first place. She glanced back at Dumbledore, as if to say, what the hell are you looking at me for.

"_O hell you aren't going to make us step out in front of everybody? 'Cause I am not going to say anything." _Isa's expression got even more annoyed than before as she and Dumbledore continued to stare at each other.

"I would especially like to welcome the Christianson sisters, Mette and Isa, for joining us this year. They are exchange students from Denmark. I hope that you can make them feel welcome at Hogwarts." Dumbledore beamed at the entire assembly of students in the great hall. Again he turned his attention towards the girls, "You will be sorted along with the first years. When your name is called, please step forward. Professor McGonagall will assist in the Sorting."

After Dumbledore was finished, he sat down and the Sorting Hat started this year's version of its song.

"_My Goddess,"_ Mette thought, _"I have to step out in front of all those people? I will surely make a fool out of myself."_ She looked at her sister for moral support. Isa wasn't paying attention – as usual. Mette could clearly see her sister was wearing headphones again. Isa was swaying along with her favourite songs and mouthing the words. Mette kicked her sister in the shins, and for that she got the dagger-glare from Isa. At least Mette got her to take off her headphones.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table, Remus and Sirius had looked up at the Headmaster's introduction of the sisters. _"She looks really frightened."_ Remus felt sorry for the girl. He knew what it felt like to be singled out in front of everybody.

Sirius only had eyes for Isa. "_What on earth is she doing? Looks like she is singing without making any sound. That looks really stupid to me."_

Suddenly Peter leaned towards Remus and whispered: "Check out the rack on the tall one. Wouldn't you like to feel those?" Remus who had just taken a sip of his drink sprayed it all over Sirius. While Sirius was wiping his face clean, Peter and James were busy trying to get Remus breathing again.

All the Gryffindors looked at Remus who was starting to turn blue. James quickly turned him over and started to hit him on the back. Within two minutes, all the commotion had subsided, and the Sorting continued.

Having almost returned back to his normal color, Remus turned towards Sirius and repeated what Peter had just told him. Now it was Sirius' turn to choke on his drink. Fortunately for him this didn't last quite as long, and almost nobody noticed. Both Sirius and Remus turned towards Peter.

Peter had never, ever talked about a girl like this before, he had always stayed as far away from them as he could. Just as Remus started to say something, Mette's name was called. Both Sirius and Remus turned their attention towards the Sorting Hat.

* * *

Mette turned pale as her name was called. Isa had to shove her towards the Sorting Hat. "_I'm not going to fall, I'm going to fall. Oh shit."_ Mette let out a soft squeak as she tripped over her own feet. But Mette never hit the ground. She had only been daydreaming again. She slowly started to move towards the Hat.

As the Hat was put on her head she could hear its voice. "Quiet, shy and fond of books. I think Ravenclaw would be a wise choice here." "_What's a Ravenclaw, and is my sister going to be in it too?_ Mette didn't really mind where they would put her. As long as she could be with her sister, she knew everything would be fine.

"Ravenclaw is where those of wit and learning are put. Is your sister as fond of learning as you are?" The Hat's voice swirled through Mette's head. _Funny: my sister and learning. _Mette was starting to feel a bit more comfortable, forgetting she was in front of the entire school.

"I feel like there is something you are hiding from me. Please tell me of your sister, if you truly want to be with her." The Hat seemed to be genuinely interested in both Mette and her sister. "_She's very brave, and will stand up against injustice. And so will I."_ Isa would be the first to step up when something was wrong or dangerous, but Mette would be there right next to her to help in anyway she could.

"Then Slytherin is out of the question, the brave belong with the Gryffindors." Mette heard the Hat yell out "Gryffindor" and heard a lot of cheering from the table next to her. As Professor McGonagall removed the Hat, she saw several students cheering for her and motioning for her to join them at their table.

She looked at her sister, but Isa only shrugged her shoulders. Mette moved towards one of the smaller boys and took the seat next to him. She heard Isa's name called. She looked up expecting her sister to have the Hat on already, but Isa was just looking at it with disgust.

"I'm not going to touch that, let alone put it on my head. It could have a contagious disease on it." Her cheeky remark earned her a glare from Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, but if I come down with a bad case of Bundimundus in my hair, I'm suing this place." Isa removed her headset and put on the Sorting Hat.

_So where is the button, that says push me and I'll make noise? _Isa really wasn't a patient person and sitting on a stool with a mouldy old hat wasn't her favourite way of spending time.

"Aha a little impatient I see," said the Hat. Isa rolled her eyes. _Just put me in with Mette. She will have a nervous breakdown if I'm not next to her._

"That's not how this works." The Hat answered. _Okay how does it work. _This was already taking too much time.

"I look into your head and see where your qualities lie." The Hat began its search of Isa brain. "I see that you are stubborn, mischievous, definitely brave, and –let us not forget-you have some brains in your head." _Is this your way of telling me I have a big head? _

"Feisty and passionate. I do believe that men should be afraid of you." The hat continued, ignoring Isa's own thoughts. _What? Am I going to be a lonesome spinster? Stupid hat, if you don't put me with my sister I will use you to clean out the toilets._

"Aha, I have found the reason why you wanted to be put with your sister. It would appear that you are a bit helpless without her." The Hat had found what Isa feared the most. Isa ripped the it off her head and threw it away.

"Miss Christianson, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall looked shocked at the behavior of her new student.

"This is just stupid and I…" Isa began but was unable to express what she really felt deep down inside.

"You will put the hat back on young lady." Professor McGonagall looked sternly at her as one of the prefects returned the Hat to her.

"I'm not going to sit here and let that piece of filth insult me."

Professor McGonagall looked over to Headmaster Dumbledore, who waved his hand gesturing them move on. "Miss Christianson, I will write your parents about your behavior." Professor McGonagall threatened.

Professor McGonagall started to put the Hat back on Isa's head, but it didn't need to touch her any more and yelled out: "Gryffindor!"

Isa glared at both the Hat and Professor McGonagall before joining her sister at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Remus cheered along with his fellow Gryffindors when Mette was to join their table.Luckily this meant she would also sit next to him. He moved closer to Sirius who was laughing at what Isa had just said about the Sorting Hat.

"_Contagious! Bloody brilliant! I bet everybody thinks that, but she's the first I ever heard actually say it."_ Sirius didn't even seem to notice as Mette sat down between Peter and Remus; he was totally absorbed by this weird girl.

Sirius watched in amazement as Isa threw the hat away, which caused her robes to open. Sirius took notice of the fact that instead of the obligatory Hogwarts Uniform there appeared to be a T-shirt with text on it. As Sirius focused on the pink print on the brown shirt. He started to laugh as he managed to read it: "Who farted?"

As Mette sat next to Peter, he grabbed her hand and introduced himself , but then he refused to let go. This made Mette uncomfortable. She quite detested the feeling of Peter's hand; it was extremely hot and sticky.

Remus noticed Mette's distress and held out his hand towards her to introduce himself. But Peter would not take the hint and let go.

Sirius came to Remus's rescue. "Hey, Pete, why don't you give the lady her hand back. She needs it to take Moony's." Even Sirius's fascination with the new girl couldn't keep him from noting Peter's strange behavior. However there was to be no introduction between Remus and Mette as her sister wormed her way between them.

Soon the Sorting was done, and the food appeared on the house tables. Mette eyed the food warily. She had grown up in a wizarding household but was not used to seeing plates just fill up with food like that. Meanwhile, Sirius tried to get Remus to trade places so he could get to know her sister. But Remus flatly refused. If he moved, Mette would be left all alone to deal with Peter's rude staring.

Isa appeared to be unfazed by the sudden appearance of so many strange foods and immediately started filling her plate, ignoring all the others around her. She only paused for a short moment to get her headphones out to find something better to listen to. As soon as Isa closed herself off from all human contact, Remus leaned back a little and tried to get Mette's attention.

Sirius was still angry with Remus for not moving so he took this opportunity to get back at him. Sirius casually put his long legs under Remus's even longer legs and kicked upwards. Remus gave a yelp and flailed his arms as he fell backwards off the bench. The crash he produced echoed throughout the Great Hall. While Remus struggled to get back up, joined by the laughter and catcalls of his fellow Gryffindors, Sirius slid over next to Isa.

Mette had seen Remus fall down and helped him back up. This was her ticket away from that little pervert Peter. He had been staring at her breasts the entire time she had been sitting next to him. She motioned to Remus to squeeze in between her and Peter.

"I'm Remus," he introduced himself.

She took his hand and said, "Well I think you already caught mine, but it's Mette. And that with the headphones on is my twin Isa. Please ignore her, she lacks certain social skills."

Remus could do nothing less than laugh at this statement. "I notice that she has a healthy appetite too. But you…" He looked at Mette's plate which was still empty.

Mette gestured at the many platters overloaded with food. "Where did all this come from?"

Remus explained about house elf magic and the kitchen underneath them. Mette relaxed and took some food. Soon they were talking about their interests and learning that both of them enjoyed reading a lot.

Meanwhile Sirius was trying to get Isa's attention and was failing miserably. Then he noticed the odd device she had in her ears; he leaned in closer. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard something – music maybe – coming from it.

Out of the corner of her eye Isa noticed a person moving closer towards her; she suddenly turned her head and gave her famous dagger-glare.

Sirius wasn't one to be easily scared, but that sharp, almost evil look made him retreat very fast.

Now Isa noticed that the person spying on her wasn't all that bad looking; He looked aristocratic to her but with a hint of nonchalance.

_I think he's too busy acting cool to worry about what he actually dresses like. He knows that he is good looking, and it's never a good thing when men know that they are good looking._ Isa turned her attention back to the food on her plate.

* * *

After diner, the head boy and girl took charge of the pupils. They moved towards the Gryffindor common room. Along the way Remus informed Mette about the castle's history while climbing up the seven staircases. Isa walked shortly behind them still ignoring everything within sight. Peter walked beside Isa and was starring intensely at Mette's behind. He wouldn't risk a glance at her sister; he had seen the way she had looked at Sirius. Sirius walked between Lily and James. He informed them about what had occurred during dinner.

"I already like her Sirius, maybe she is just what your ego needs." Lily winked at Sirius, and James had to chuckle at her remark.

Upon reaching the Fat Lady, James took his chance and asked Lily out again. And she refused as always.

When they entered the common room, Lily walked towards Remus and Mette. "Hi I'm Lily, why don't I show you and your sister to our bedchamber"

Mette said goodbye to Remus, Peter tried to kiss Mette, but Isa simply shoved him out of the way as she followed Lily towards their bedchamber. As Mette and Lily climbed the staircase, Isa remained as silent and distanced as she had been all night. While Lily introduced Mette to her friend Jessica, Isa climbed on the bed which was hers and closed the curtains. Lily looked confused at Mette, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's typical Isa behaviour. You better get used to it. She can be a bit weird at times, but she just has to get used to the entire situation."

Jessica turned towards Mette and asked: "Could you tell us why you and your sister have decided to finish this year here at Hogwarts?"

"Well our father got a job here for this year, and he decided that it would be beneficial for us to come here and study. He thinks this is the best school on the world. Besides he thinks this will improve our chances in our future lives," Mette answered.

She could not tell them the real reason they were here; That would not only endanger her and her sister, but also the other students at this school. As the girls chatted on a little more, little did they know that behind the curtains someone was listening to every detail.

Isa already knew that she didn't like this setup.

* * *

As the boys climbed their own staircase, Remus and James talked about Mette. "Once she got to know me she really opened up. She is a very sweet girl."

"Hey Moony, maybe she would even understand you!" James joked. Remus looked absolutely shocked. Sure he had dated some girls; but he never let them come too close fearing they would discover the truth.

"Yeah, haha. Very funny Prongs. Lily still won't go out with you." Remus replied dryly. As they reached their bedchamber, the boys started to unpack.

"Look at this," Peter said, showing a magazine with naked women in it. "My uncle gave it to me. He said I needed to grow up, it's really great." Looking at it, Remus and James quickly turned a crimson red.

"Seen one, you've seen them all," Sirius added and headed for the shower room.

While the other three continued there ogling over the magazine. Sirius stripped and hit the shower. He still felt disgusted and of course sticky since Remus had sprayed him with pumpkin juice.

As he pondered under the warm spray of the shower a voice suddenly said:

"Yeah, you're right. Seen one, seen them all".

He turned and saw Isa looking at him. For the first time that evening, he didn't have an instant reply.

Isa turned towards the window and opened it.

Meanwhile Sirius stood still frozen like a statue and naked as the day he was born. He watched as Isa threw a rope out of it and then got out of the window.

At that exact moment Remus came into the shower room asking why Sirius was taking so long.

"Padfoot, I thought you didn't like water."

Sirius was still starring at the window, muttering under his breath: "Definitely nuts, what a freak."

"Who is a freak?"

"What?" When did you came in here?"

"Are we seeing things again?" Remus chuckled

"Hey, I only said that I thought that I saw something that day. You say it as if I do that all the time," Sirius replied angrily and he took his towel and left the room.

* * *

"_What an idiot_," Isa thought to herself. "_Well at least I got something nice to look at, not that he needs to know that. He will definitely be fun to mess with. But for now I will go to Hogsmeade and get me a nice beer. Let's see if it's as good as my father has told me."_

Although Isa would never admit it. The distance from the tower to the ground had been bigger than she thought. But being a supporter of the "don't show any weakness to the enemy club" she had taken a deep breath and made her way down to the ground.

* * *

As the girls got ready to go to bed Mette opened the curtains of her sister's bed and peeked in.

"_Shit where has she gone of to this time? Why does she always have to do things like this?" _

As she didn't wanted the other girls to know that her sister regularly went missing, she pretended to wish her a good night and went to her own bed.

She had a rather sleepless night. She kept having nightmares about her uncle coming in to kill her and her sister.

* * *

Walking towards his bed, Sirius noted that Peter had already turned in. James however was still staring at Peter's magazine.

"You may be a mutt Sirius, but that doesn't mean you have to spray water over me when you're drying your hair," James said while he wiped his face with his hand.

"Oh shut up," Sirius was still mad at what had happened in the shower room. He jumped in his bed and closed the curtains thinking about a way to get back at Isa.

As Remus walked into the room James asked him about what happened, but Remus couldn't give him an answer since Sirius didn't shared the event. Both of them decided to jump Sirius in his bed.

"Oy, Moony get your hairy foot out of my mouth," Sirius mumbled as Remus jumped on his chest and arms.

"No, don't move!" James yelled while he was trying to sit on Sirius' legs. When they were sure Sirius wouldn't move James had to ask "Come on, cough it up Padfoot, what has rubbed you the wrong way?"

"Being rubbed the wrong way is better than not being rubbed at all," came the reply from Sirius.

"What the hell are you talking about Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Well if you would get your skinny ass off my lungs. I might consider telling you," Sirius gasped.

James and Remus looked at each other for a moment, then deciding that was as good as it would get.

After settling on Sirius' bed they urged their friend to tell them.

"Well, you know that new girl, the one that ignores everybody and is really rude?" Sirius started.

"Yeah, Mette's sister," Remus stated.

"While I was taking a shower, she came in and looked at me, then did a disappearing act through the window."

Sirius said it softly as he wasn't to keen on others hearing this.

"What? You mean she saw you naked and didn't worship you on the spot?" James giggled and Remus joined in.

"That's it! Get out!" Sirius yelled, and he shoved them both off his bed and turned the other way.

* * *

As Isa got to Hogsmeade, she went into the Hog's Head. Hopefully they served nice, cold beer there. That was just what she needed. She looked around the place and found it was rather disgusting. It kept reminding her of her uncle's goat shed for some strange reason.

But at least they had a nice cold beer for her. She used a cleansing spell on the glass she had been given. She really didn't come all the way over here to get food poisoning. After five beers, she decided it was time to go back. She sneaked her way back into the castle.

She could feel her sister's distress and decided to lie next to her for the night.

As Mette woke up for the fifth time, sweating and panting, she felt her sister's arm around her. This made her feel safer, at least for now. Her sister wasn't one to mess with, she could definitely stand her ground. She had proven this on several occasions. She turned to face Isa

"_Eeuuww, what has she been drinking this time. And she smells like goats?"_

Isa opened one eye and winked at her, knowing exactly what her sister thought.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed ;)

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When the Head Girl came in to wake the girls the next morning, it was way too early for Isa. Not being a morning person, she crawled deep under the blankets and hid her head under her pillow. Not long after, she felt the bed shift under her sister's weight as Mette got up. Mette grabbed the blankets and yanked them off her sister.

"Nooo, too cold, too early, you're so dead."

"Come on, sleeping beauty, nice lessons await us ," Mette sing-songed.

Isa peeked out from under her pillow and grabbed her sister's legs throwing her onto the bed. "Hey, no fair." Mette giggled as she tried to get away from her sister. Resulting only to fall from the bed.

"Well, that's it, " Isa threatened her sister. She took her pillow and started hitting Mette with it. Mette tried to get out of range of her sister, so she hurried down the spiral staircase where she bumped into a rather large figure.

The Head Boy had woken the boys up earlier, and they were already dressed and in the common room. Except for Sirius and James; James was still trying to get Sirius out of the bed. Even after five years, Sirius still refused to get up in the morning, often causing James, Peter, and Remus to be late for classes. Remus was waiting for the others by the girls' staircase, when something small collided him, and he landed on the floor with a rather tousled-looking Mette on his back.

She in turn was being hit by a swarm of flying pillows from the girls' dorm. "Hi, Remus (whack) , sorry about (whack) this (whack), but my sister (whack) …aaauuww." Mette yelled and tried to get up, but just then her sister jumped on her and Remus.

"Excuse me, there is a person lying under here getting hurt." Remus gasped.

"Aaa, the poor skinny lad can't take pain." Isa observed as she grabbed her sister and slung her over her shoulder.

As Isa started to climb the staircase, Mette yelled to Remus, "Sorry, she can't help being an insensitive idiot sometimes." Isa carried her sister upstairs and into the girls' bathroom. and pushed her under the cold shower, soaking them both in the process.

The girls settled down into a fit of giggles as a very angry Professor McGonagall stormed into the bathroom. "I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my house. This is your first warning. If this happens again there will be a deduction of points from the house." With this, Professor McGonagall swept out of the room.

"Now see what you have done. We mustn't draw attention to us, Isa.," Mette said angrily while she put a drying spell on herself and her sister. After apologizing to each other, the girls met up with Lily and left for their breakfast.

The first lesson the girls shared was Potions. As they entered the dungeon - which according to Lily was full of creeping things and bits that could not be identified - they made their way over to the tables. Professor Horace Slughorn thought it would be a good idea to pair each of them up with someone else, for both girls were equally good at this subject.

Horace Slughorn had not only witnessed Isa's behaviour last night, he had also read the accompanying letter from their last school. The girls were interesting to say the least, and with such a background, he felt the need to explore their possibilities beyond the Potions class. Perhaps they would make a nice addition to the Slug Club but that would have to until after the class.

Seeing that Isa's behaviour would only collide with Mr. Black's; he teamed her up with Remus, who still was sore from the morning's collision and utterly disappointed that he got Isa and not Mette. Mette had to work together with Sirius, which at that point made her feel all nervous again, since she hadn't ever spoken a word to him.

While the professor wrote down the instructions for the potion, Remus noticed that Isa wasn't writing any of this down. "You know, it would be wise if you take some notes." He whispered to Isa.

"Well since you're so fond of notes you won't mind writing them down for me," she whispered back.

After that she got out the ingredients and started cutting them up while Remus found himself copying the notes twice. Mette on the other side of the room had her hands full with Sirius. He wasn't paying attention but instead leaned over to James and pointed towards one of the girls.

So Mette was left to make the potion alone while her partner was flirting with girls. Mette felt like she could explode. _What a pompous ass he is_.

As she started cutting up the ingredients, she heard her sister's voice. "Yo, Mister I'm-Too-Sexy-For-My-Shirt! Get your ass over to my sister and help her."

She looked up, shocked, as did their professor "Excuse me Miss Christianson what did you just say?"

"I think it's only fair that I tell my sister's partner off. He doesn't seem to want to do anything to help." Isa gave Sirius a dirty smirk.

The potions professor seemed to think this comment over and then turned his attention towards Sirius.

"Mr. Black, I think that Miss Christianson has a point there. If you will kindly assist Miss Mette Christianson, I will not give you detention, but don't let this happen again. I will be watching you."

For the rest of the lesson all his pupils were quiet; they didn't wanted to have detention nor any comments from the new girl. After the lesson Sirius stumped over to Isa.

"You." He pointed at her.

"Yes?" And Isa moved towards him until her nose was almost touching his.

That he didn't expect; most people got scared when he came up to them like that. The only thing he saw were those amazing eyes that seemed to be lit by fire. _Man she has me tingling in places I didn't think I could._

"What's the matter?" she mocked him. "Cat got your tongue?" She looked at him and since he didn't move or comment any further, she walked off.

Sirius just stood there dumbstruck. "What just happened?", he asked Remus.

"I think you have met you match Sirius." Remus laughed.

"Uhm… I'm really sorry. I don't think my sister should have said what she said in the classroom." Mette said to Sirius. For the first time that day Sirius noticed the petite blond next to Remus and Lily.

"You're sure she's your twin sister?" Sirius heard Remus ask Mette.

"Yeah you seem so different." Lily added.

"You're her twin sister?" scoffed Sirius. "There is no way in hell that's possible. I mean, don't get me wrong. You're all cute and nice and stuff. But you're just so different. I'm mean not only on the inside but also on the outside." Mette turned a lovely shade of red when Sirius commented that she was cute and nice. She didn't know what to say to a comment like that.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Mette mumbled and ran off. Lily headed after her, ; no way was she going to stay alone with those boys.

"Okay. Maybe they do have one thing in common." Sirius said out loud.

"And what would that be?" Remus inquired.

"They're both weird. Must be a family trait." Sirius concluded.

"That's not very nice. I happen to think that Mette is very nice," Remus shot right back.

"Oooh. Looks like somebody has a little crush," James teased his friend.

Peter looked at Remus, "Hey, that one is mine. You can have the weird one."

All three boys looked at Peter. "I know she'll get to like me, and we promised not to steal each other's girls. I mean, otherwise Sirius would have had Lily in his bed a long time a go."

James turned towards Sirius who just looked utterly shocked. "Prongs. I swear she's all yours."

"But you would like to," James threatened.

"Stop it! Shut up! This is stupid!" Remus yelled while stepping in between them.

They all looked at each other and realized they were acting like idiots again. So they decided to get some air, and turned towards the castle exit.

* * *

Lily turned the corner just in time to see Mette disappear into an empty classroom. Carefully she opened the door and heard Mette speak to herself. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why do I have to be so stupid? Bathroom? Ugh, I really hate myself."

"Hey, it's not that bad. I'm sure Sirius doesn't mind." Mette looked up and saw Lily. Lily slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Mette still looked a little embarrassed, but at least she had a little smile back on her face. "I'm not really used to boys giving me compliments."

"Oh well, Sirius sucks up to everybody. Especially if it's of the female gender." They looked at each other and fell into a big fit of giggles.

* * *

Later, when the Marauders came to their favorite spot near the lake, they all fell down over each other.

"Man! I'm tired. I can't wait until tonight. Quidditch time!" James immediately put his words into action and started snoring. Peter decided to follow his lead and also closed his eyes. Remus pulled out a book from beneath his robes and soon became absorbed in it. Sirius who was still brooding over a way to get back at Isa was deep in thought. So deep that he didn't notice a person climbing a tree near to the four Marauders.

_Maybe I can sneak into the girl' bathroom. I can't use the staircase, it's hexed. Hey I'll just do what she did, climb in through the window. But how will I know when she is taking a shower? That's a good point my precious brain, good point. Now think._

Isa looked at the four boys from her new-found safe haven. _Wow, that's one hell of a snore there. I pity his next girlfriend. Maybe I should warn that Evans girl about him._ _What is that Mr. Black smiling about. He's up to something. Yep, definitely up to something. _

"Miss Christianson what are you doing in that tree. You could get hurt". Isa looked down and saw Professor McGonagall looking up at her.

"I'm sitting in it?"

"I see that, but what is the reason for you to sit in a tree?"

"I like trees." Isa saw that Professor McGonagall look rather confused about it.

Sirius had noticed that Professor McGonagall was talking to a tree. _That's odd. I mean I knew she was weird, but this beats it all._

"Hey, Moony. Do you see what I see? McGonagall has finally lost it."

Remus looked up at Sirius and looked at where McGonagall was standing.

"You blind? I thought dogs had super-duper vision."

"What's that supposed to mean, Moony?"

"I can clearly see Isa Christianson sitting in it. Can't you?"

Sirius crawled over to where Remus was sitting, so that he was almost sitting on Remus' legs.

"Nope I don't see anything".

"I thought you only like girls, Mr. Black. And now I find you in this compromising position." Sirius looked up and saw Isa standing a few feet away. Then he looked down and saw his face was almost in Remus' crotch. At the same time Remus turned utterly red and pushed Sirius away. Both boys watched godsmacked as Isa walked back towards her sister and Lily.

_I wish a had a camera, that would have been one great picture. Maybe I'll ask dad to send me a camera_

"Isa do you want to join us? Lily is going to show me the Quidditch pitch."

"Okay, why not?" Isa followed Lily and Mette to the Quidditch pitch, trying to act casual. She didn't wanted the other girl to know that she loved Quidditch. What she wouldn't give to be on the national team of her country. It was a pity that she wasn't allowed to play at the moment. According to her father, grandfather, and Dumbledore, it wasn't safe.

* * *

When their lunch break was over, the Gryffindors made their way to the DADA-room. Their professor was nowhere in sight. There was a note attached to the blackboard. It was addressed to Remus. Remus grabbed the letter and opened it.

"It says that this year we will have to do independent study. Since we are six year students we should be able to behave more like adults. It also says that there will be a duel match at Christmas time in which the individual champions of each House duel each other. It says that this Dueling match will be held among the fifth-, sixth- and seventh year students. Only non-deadly hexes are allowed. They will be judged on style and originality."

Little did the students know that they where being watched by their DADA-teacher and his assistant from a distance. The mysteriously absent professor was a firm believer of independent study. This way the professor could shake the bad apples out of the tree.

That started a loud conversation amongst the Gryffindor students. While they were yelling at each other, the chalk on the blackboard started to write down the rules and some books they could use.

"SHUT UP!" Sirius roared at his fellow students. "Let Remus finish."

"Thanks, euhm, it says that we will start dueling each other in the next lesson. That means we're supposed to get going right now!"

* * *

There was a deadly silence in the Gryffindor common room as the sixth-year students were preparing for the next DADA lesson, almost forgetting their other homework. There was a fierce competition among James, Sirius, and Isa to become champion of their house. Remus was trying to help both James and Sirius but started to feel like a yoyo, as each one was demanding his attention.

The girls had agreed that they would hold a little tournament in their bedchamber to see who was the best duelist, and then they would help this person to become the house champion.

"We will teach those boys once and for all!" Jessica claimed.

"Yeah, we'll shrink Potter's big head," Lily added.

When they had finished their list of hexes, one by one the girls went up to their bedchamber.

"I'm going to hit the shower," Isa told her sister.

"I'll come up in a moment."

Sirius head came up at the word shower. He grabbed all his stuff together and ran towards his bedchamber.

"What has gotten into him?" James asked as he watched Sirius dash off.

"I dunno, maybe fleas?" Remus suggested.

Sirius ran into the boys' bathroom, tied a rope about his waist and climbed out of the window onto the ledge. He made his way to the girls' bathroom window. He loosened the rope and climbed in . As soon as his foot hit the floor he heard a scream:

"Get out you bloody pervert!" He looked up and saw Lily who was holding a towel in front of her.

"Euhm, I, ……, Euhm…"Sirius stuttered.

He strode unthinking out to the stairway and immediately a loud noise was heard and the stairs turned into a slide. At the bottom of the stairway Professor McGonagall was already waiting for him.

"Mr. Black, come with me right now." Sirius never had see her this angry. He knew he was in deep trouble. His three friends looked up from what they had been doing.

"He's in deep shit," James whispered to the others. They nodded in unison.

After one hour he returned to the Gryffindor common room. He looked really upset. He didn't look at his friends and went directly to his room. His friends thought it would be best to let him come to them. Otherwise he would be in a sour mood for the rest of the week. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Isa felt rather bad. She guessed that Sirius wanted to get back at her. She did mention that she was going to take a shower. She had wanted to get on his nerves but this was one step to far. She got up from her place near the fire and sneaked upstairs into the sixth-year boys' bedchamber. She found Sirius staring out of the window. He hadn't heard her coming in. But then she always had been good at sneaking; it was a family trademark.

"Sirius," she started. Sirius was startled by her voice. He turned and saw Isa standing near Remus' bed.

"What do you want?"

"I'll tell McGonagall that I made you do it as a bet." Sirius raised his eyebrow a little at that comment.

"What would you do that for? Don't flatter yourself, you had nothing to do with it," he snarled back at her.

"Okay. If that makes you happy, then that will be it. Thought I'd be nice for once, but since you don't need my help, I hope she makes you scrape the toilets clean with a toothbrush," she snarled back and left.

_Now why did I have to do that? _Sirius asked himself. _I mean this could be my ticket out of detention and her in it. Why does she affect me the way she does? This really sucks._

Sirius jumped on his bed to let off some steam, kicking wildly into the air and almost landing on the floor. He had to grin about that one, good thing nobody was around to see that.

_Ha, come see the great and wonderful Sirius Black make an ass of himself._

_How can McGonagall make me stay with her during the next four weekends. Man this really sucks big time. I wonder what I'll have to do this time. I hope she won't make me clean the Quidditch outfits again. _

The first week was coming to an end. Apart from Sirius being caught in the girls' bathroom, things had settled into a normal rhythm. People had adjusted to being back at school.

The girls had worked very hard on preparing their DADA lesson. After two sessions of hexing each other they came to the conclusion that Isa was the best amongst the girls. Of course Lily, Mette and Jessica also practiced the hexes because they would have to show them during the lesson, but they mainly focused on the simple ones. All of them tried to defend themselves against Isa. She would have them on their backs within the first few hexes. So by the end of the week, they were all black and blue.

"Auuw! Don't do the Expelliarmus Absolutus anymore Isa. It really hurts. Why don't you try some of the others?" Mette complained as she had landed on her ass for the tenth time that evening.

"Why try something different when this one is already successful?" Isa grinned back mischievously.

"Because Potter and Black have Remus's help, and he is one smart cookie!" Jessica butted in.

"Okay what do you suggest I do next then?"

"Maybe you could turn Potter bald, that would be a good one," Lily suggested.

"Or you could shrink a body part," Jessica said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ooh, I like that one," Isa whispered, the grin on her face turning wicked.

The girls continued to practice their hexes, but the boys weren't sitting still either. Up in their bedchamber, two boys faced each other, wands out, ready to strike.

"_Rictusempra!"_ James yelled as Sirius ducked out of the way.

"_Flavesco canarion!"_ Sirius yelled back and with that James turned into a giant yellow canary causing the boys to laugh out loud.

"Come on, Padfoot, make some use of the more serious hexes," Remus said, annoyed. He had spent the entire week looking up hexes and dividing them between his friends.

Sirius, however, managed not to use any of them but just experimented randomly. "Why? This is so much more fun." He was still laughing at the sight of James as a canary.

"Right. What use would turning someone into a canary be?" Peter asked carefully. He hadn't managed a decent hex all week.

"Okay, spoilsport, tell me which one to use."

"Maybe you could make the girls' skirts fly up over their heads?"

"Oh, that will be very useful in a life threatening situation, Wormtail," said Remus.

"We at least we will know which girls wanna have sex!" Sirius exclaimed.

All three boys turned towards Sirius looking rather puzzled.

"What has that got to do with anything?" James asked.

"Well if a girl has on black panties, she has every intention of showing them to someone." Sirius explained.

"Which bright light told you that, Padfoot? I mean I sometimes wear black undies but I don't intend to show them to anybody, yet." Remus asked

"Well Moony, I do."

"You do what?"

"I want show my black shorts to the girls."

"Eeeuww, you are really in need of help, my friend!"

"That's the only reason I wear black shorts."

* * *

Little did the boys that Isa had sneaked up hoping to learn what the boys were up to. She had heard the whole conversation and made plans to show Sirius' black shorts to the girls.

_This should be interesting, he shouldn't have been so mean to me. I mean I could have kept him out of detention, but no_,_ the stupid git wouldn't listen to me._

Isa managed to squeeze behind the open door as Peter left the room to get his books from the Common Room.

Mette had noticed her sister leaving again, so she decided to follow her.

_What is she going to do in the boys' tower. I'm not going up there, we're not allowed to go up there. Oh well…Maybe if I'm really quiet they won't notice me._

As Mette turned to go up the staircase she bumped into Peter, who had run down to get his books from the common room.

"Hi Peter, I ….."

"You came looking for me. I knew it. Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Euhm, I think I mistook this staircase for the one of the girls. 'Bye."

As she tried to get down from the staircase, Peter grabbed her arm, pulling her into the common room. But he didn't stop there. He dragged her over to the portrait of the Fat Lady and out of the common room.

"I know this place where we can be alone."

Although Peter wasn't one of the biggest boys, he possessed a certain amount of randy strength, that enabled him to pull Mette along with him.

"Peter, I really don't think this is such a good idea. Let's just get back before we get detention for being out so late."

"No, it's okay. We won't get any detention. I'm sure of it."

"Peter I really don't want to go anywhere with you."

"But you came looking for me…."

"No, I wasn't. I just got confused about the staircases, so let's get back."

Peter tried to protest again, but Mette already said the password and the Fat Lady opened.

As soon as Peter had let go of her she ran back towards her bedchamber.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

* * *

The day of the first duel had finally arrived. All the students practically ran to the DADA classroom, hoping to become the champion of their house. They were also curious to see their professor, who hadn't yet put in an appearance at Hogwarts.

As the sixth year Gryffindors walked into the classroom, they noticed that all the chairs and tables had been replaced by pillows. Even the walls were covered with pillows.

"Geez, this looks like one of those rooms in a sanatorium. Bring out the straightjackets," Isa said to no one in particular.

They all sat down on the floor hoping to get a glimpse of the new teacher. Out of nowhere, a little man appeared in front of them.

"Hi I'm Professor Von Untenundoben's assistant, I'm here to see what you have been up to. So let's start the first lesson. Mr. Pettigrew would you please stand up and walk to the mark on my left side".

Peter looked downright scared. It was not like he hadn't learned any hexes; he just got that nervous when he was being tested that he couldn't produce the simplest hex.

"Mr. Spunga, would you please take the mark on my right side".

Both boys walked to their places.

"Now take out your wands."

Peter tried to grab his wand, but he was so nervous that it slipped out of his hand and let off some sparkles which lit up the pillows.

"Calm down boy; we don't need another fireplace here. It's already warm enough".

The class snickered. They were curious about what Peter would do next. He always seemed to try very hard but never got very far.

"I will count to three, and on three you will release your best hex".

"One….Two….Three."

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Bob Spunga yelled at Peter, and Peter hit the floor before he realized what was happening.

"_Finite Incantatem_. That's a very nice one Mr. Spunga," Professor Von Untenundoben's assistant commended Bob. "Will someone help Mr. Pettigrew back to his place?"

Remus stood up and dragged Peter over to James and Sirius.

"Okay, anyone want to try against Mr. Spunga?"

James jumped at the opportunity. He walked to the spot where Peter had stood minutes ago.

"Okay here we go. On three, boys".

As the assistant started counting, James winked at Lily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Three."

"_Flavesco canarion!"_ James yelled.

"Perti…," was all that Bob could muster before he changed into a big yellow canary.

That had the whole class roaring with laughter while poor Bob could do nothing but chirp at them in frustration.

"Very interesting, Mr. Potter. Let's see. Miss Davidson, please take Mr. Spunga's place."

Jessica stood up and got cheered on by the Gryffindor girls.

The Assistant started counting again. And Jessica started to panic. Her mind had gone blank. She couldn't remember a thing.

"_Rictusempra_," was all she heard before she started laugh. She had to laugh so much that her sides started to hurt.

"_Finite Incantatem_. " What happened, Miss Davidson?"

"I don't know, I couldn't think anymore."

"Fair enough. Who will take her place? Miss Evans perhaps?"

Lily jumped at the chance. She had been practicing with Isa on the Balding Hex all week to get it perfect. Potter would get his butt kicked this time.

"_Caesaries Ambulo,_" Lily yelled on three and watched amused as James' hairs started to march off his head, screaming marching songs all the way down to the floor:

"If you're happy and you know it, Clap your hands. _Clap-clap_  
If you're happy And you know it, Clap your hands. _Clap-clap... _

To aid to James' despair the entire class joined singing along with his hair.

If you're happy and you know it, Then you really ought to show it,  
If you're happy and you know it, Clap your hands. _Clap-clap" _

"No, heck no!" James grabbed at his head, only to find it completely bald.

"I see you students have been creative with your hex research. The Professor will be impressed. Miss Christianson, please take Potter's place."

"Which one would you like? There are two Christiansons here, sir," Mette asked the Assistant.

"Why don't you go?"

Mette stepped up to the mark. The two girls looked at each other. Since Lily had already got what she wanted, she decided to let Mette have a go at it. "Take your best shot," she whispered to Mette.

"_Caduta Inverse_," muttered Mette. This left Lily hanging upside down, though fortunately her clothes--especially her skirt--stayed where it was.

"Okay, Miss Hyde, it's your turn."

Mette was on a roll now. She won five times before Remus came up against her-- although he really didn't want to. But he knew that if Sirius would step up against her, she would end up flashing her panties to the entire classroom. He wanted to keep her from that humiliation.

_Okay, think simple, Mette, you can do this._ She smiled a little at Remus. She really had a hard time concentrating when he was looking at her like that.

"Stupefy!" both yelled at the same time, which resulted in both of them lying on the floor unconscious.

"I guess they both lost, so I need two new persons. Will the other Miss Christianson join me? And Mr. Black."

_This is it. I will finally have my revenge. She will be flashing her panties to me. I wonder what she is wearing?_

Since Sirius was pondering his revenge he didn't hear the Assistant counting.

"_Abrogo Vestitus_," was all he heard, and suddenly he felt rather cold. He looked up at Isa who was smiling at him.

"Who wears short shorts? You wears short shorts…"Isa started to sing and pointed at him.

He looked down and saw that he only had his shorts on. His face turned a crimson red, and at that exact moment, Professor McGonagall walked in to see how the lesson was evolving.

The Assistant was too shocked to say anything at all. McGonagall looked at Sirius and then at Isa who had started to do a little dance with her song. "Miss Isa Christianson, please undo that hex." She spoke firmly.

"Euhm, I don't know how to undo it. Besides he said himself that he wanted to show his black shorts to the girls". Isa shrugged her shoulders as she said this.

All the girls in the class started to giggle. Even the boys had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Mr. Potter, give your robe to Mr. Black, and then get him dressed again in your bedchamber. And you, Miss Christianson, will come with me."

_Oho, this is definitely not good. _Isa followed McGonagall to her office. She sat down on the chair McGonagall pointed out to her.

"Young Lady I know you never wanted to come here in the first place. But that is no reason for you to go and be as difficult as you can be! There are certain rules here which also apply to you. You do realize the seriousness of the situation you and your sister are in?"

"Yes Professor."

"I know Mr. Black can be pretty full of himself sometimes. Allow me to correct myself: all the time. That however is no reason for you to expose him to your classmates."

"But Professor I heard him say to his silly group of friends that he wanted girls to see his shorts."

"So you decided to give him a little hand. Pray do tell where were you when he said that?"

"In his bedchamber…." The answer had escaped her mouth without thinking of the consequences.

"You mean to tell me that you were in the boys bedchamber Miss Christianson?"

"Euhm, Yes." Isa said very softly.

"First Mr. Black and then you up with them. That's unheard of. I'm afraid that I will have to give you detention and as well remove 20 points from Gryffindor. You will join me and Mr. Black for the next four weekends. Come to my office on Saturday morning ten o'clock sharp."

"Yes Professor."

"You may leave now but I'll be keeping a sharp eye on you." Isa nodded and returned to the DADA-classroom.

* * *

Sirius and James had been to their bedchamber during Isa's little talk with McGonagall.

"How could she know I said that Prongs?"

"Beats me, why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah Right! Next time she will hex me completely hairless and naked. No thanks."

"Yes it would be wiser to keep away from that one." As the boys made their way back to the classroom they almost bumped into Isa.

Sirius continued, "I mean you just tried to get me naked again. Admit it. You're interested in my body." Sirius struck a pose to underline his statement.

But Isa's face showed no indication of being impressed by Sirius' attempt to promote his body. "That would be a matter of opinion, Mr. Black. I just did what you said you wanted to do. If I would have known that all your black panties were in the laundry, I wouldn't have flashed those tiger printed ones at those innocent eyes in the classroom."

Sirius' mouth only opened and closed making him look like a goldfish on dry land.

This way you allow the readers to enjoy two jokes, one at a time: the one about the body poses, then the one about the fish-mouth. As the stand-up comics say: "Timing is everything."

"You better watch out that you do not swallow a fly." Isa came towards him and shut his mouth for him. She then turned and just before she entered the classroom she said: "You go get 'em Tiger, Grrrrr," making a clawing moved with her right hand."

_She has done it again. Just when I think she'll shut her yab , she pulls another little stunt on me. On the good side, she didn't hex me. _Sirius then joined his fellow Gryffindors in the classroom, curious about what the assistant had to say about all the events.

"Today I saw some nice things from you. Professor Von Untenundoben will be informed of your progress. The next lesson you will find a list of people who have the potential to become the house champion. There will also be a list of who is helping who. Thank you and have a good day." There was a little green cloud and the assistant was gone again, leaving the Gryffindors behind.

Mette walked over to her sister. She wanted to know what had happened with Professor McGonagall. Isa told her about the little talk she and McGonagall had and the detention that she had gotten. Mette was very upset that her sister had done such a thing and claimed that she deserved it.

_Blah, blah, blah, silly git. I wonder what I'll be doing Saturday. Well at least when I'm bored a can always undress Mr. Black and make him walk naked back to the common room._ Isa had zoned-out her sister and was already making plans for her next encounter with Sirius Black.

* * *

Saturday morning came way too early for Sirius and Isa. While their friends took the time to sleep in, they had to be up and ready for McGonagall.

Sirius found Isa sitting in front of McGonagall's office. After yawning soundly, she commented: "She isn't here yet. Man, I could still be asleep right now."

"That's odd she usually is very punctual."

"Maybe she's scared that you're wearing those panties again."

"Hey! I happen to think, and so do a lot of the girls, that they are very hot."

"Right. My sex drive immediately went into overdrive after seeing those."

"Like you have one, Ice Queen." Isa looked at Sirius as if she was ready to kill him there and then. It was a good thing that McGonagall showed up at that exact moment.

"Ah there you are already. Please follow me". They both walked on opposite sides of McGonagall not wanting to be next to each other. After ten minutes they stopped in front of a classroom. Apparently this one hadn't been used in quite sometime.

"Your job for this weekend is clearing this room out. You will put all the furniture in the classroom next to this one. You will empty all the cupboards and make an inventory of the objects in them. I think that that will be enough to keep you busy. You will stay here until lunch. You will resume your activities at five this afternoon till ten each night. You will remain in either this or the other classroom until I let you know you can leave." Having said so, McGonagall left both students in the classroom. They looked warily at each other, wishing they could have joined their friends in Hogsmeade.

"I'll do the furniture and you the cupboards", Isa ordered Sirius.

"Hell no. I'll do the furniture and you can write the stupid inventory."

Isa glared at him. "If you don't do what I'll say, I'll have your friend Remus standing naked in the common room tonight."

Sirius looked at her trying to figure out whether she would really do that. _I think she will really do that, I cannot do this to Moony. He's already so self-conscious._ So he moved towards the cupboards, grabbed a piece of parchment, and started the inventory list.

And so Sirius and Isa spent their four weeks of detention clearing out the classroom, while their friends were having fun in Hogsmeade. At nine o'clock on the last night of detention, Sirius rolled up the inventory list.

"Well there is nothing more to put on here; all the cupboards are empty and moved to the other classroom." Isa who was sitting in the windowsill just shrugged her shoulders.

"So you're still not talking to me I see. Good! It has been so nice and quiet for the last four weeks."

Still ignoring him, Isa started to draw pictures of animals on the dirty window. During these weeks she had gotten more miserable then she ever thought possible. And she hadn't been able to sneak out again as McGonagall had been checking up on her every hour. She missed being outside in the open fields of Montana. But she couldn't tell anybody this for they were meant to believe she came from Denmark.

Sirius caught himself staring at Isa again. It had happened several times during detention. She looked trapped in a way he couldn't explain. He found her absolutely one of the most interesting girls he had met, but she didn't need to know this.

The hour they waited for their jailer seemed to pass ever so slowly and the classroom's radiator seemed to have gone bonkers.

Isa decided to take of her robes. It was way too hot in here as it was. Sirius smiled to himself as he was treated to a look at another one of those weird T-shirts Isa wore. This time it was an odd vomit-green shirt with dark green print reading: Future Trophy Wife. _What is she doing? Wow, that's one body I wouldn't mind looking at naked._

Since there was nothing left to do, Isa started to do some exercises. She might not be able to play Quidditch but that didn't mean she would go easy on herself. She completely forgot where she was as she began to stretch.

Now Sirius was even more intrigued. He followed the little beads of sweat disappearing down her neck and into her shirt. He was so absorbed by Isa he didn't notice her eyes watching him. Suddenly she stopped.

_No, don't stop that was really nice to look at. I could look at that for hours, days even weeks, perhaps years. How about forever?_

The door of the classroom opened and McGonagall strode in. She grabbed the inventory list from Sirius and told them their detention was over. Isa grabbed her robes and pulled them back on, while walking over to Sirius, who was still looking at her with eyes the size of plates and a goofy smile on his face.

"Do you need a hand with that or do you think you can handle it yourself?"

"What?" Sirius had to blink a couple of times to come back to reality. Isa pointed at his crotch and made a suggestive movement with her hand. Sirius looked down confused.

* * *

Isa made her way back towards the Gryffindor Common room, leaving Sirius and his little situation behind her for now. _Well that was interesting. But that can wait for a little while longer. Let's see what Mette has been up to and whether she's made any plans for our big day._

Since they were well on their way into the month October, it would be their birthdays soon. Being twins meant that they would have to be born around the same time, as twins usually are. But both girls didn't share the same birth date. Mette was born first, minutes before midnight, on the 30th of October. Her sister was born on Halloween.

During Isa's and Sirius' detentions, their friends had spent their time at Hogsmeade. Mette, Lily and Jessica alternated between the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. James , Remus and Peter did the same, with side trips to Zonko's Joke Shop.

Peter even tried to get Mette to go out with him. But she had spent her time trying to avoid Peter.

* * *

"Maybe we can ask for an empty classroom?" Mette suggested when the girls were up in their bedchambers.

"And you can get some candy and cake from Honeydukes." Lily added.

"I'll ask dad to send us some nice things." Isa said.

"How about we get a classroom from Professor McGonagall and spend the night there. Since I'm born before midnight and you were born after midnight."

* * *

While the girls were planning a fantastic birthday party, Remus' moon cycle got nearer and nearer, leaving him edgy.

"Man that really sucks that you have to miss Halloween." James said to Remus.

"Well you could go to the party. You don't have to be with me. I'll be fine."

"Hey Sirius where have you been?" James asked Sirius after he arrived nearly two hour later than Isa.

"Around, I had things to attend to." And the friends watched Sirius fall down on his bed exhausted.

After Isa had left Sirius behind in the classroom, his brain told him to go after her, but his other body parts had other plans. So he sneaked into the prefects' bathroom to take a nice long, cold bath.

As the date of Halloween approached, there was a general excitement amongst the students. They were on their best behaviour since anyone with detention in the week before Halloween wouldn't be allowed into the Halloween-party. And no one wanted to miss it.

So two weeks before the girls' birthdays, Mette went to Professor McGonagall with the question. They thought it would be better for her to go, since she was the good student. Plus not having had any detention and great marks so far would be a good thing.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Yes, Mette, what is it?"

"You know it is our birthday soon?"

"Yes."

"We were wondering if we could have a little party in one of the empty classrooms?"

"Well what time did you have in mind for the party?"

"Euhm from ten P.M. until one A.M., since that's the time we were born."

"And who will be attending this party?"

"The sixth year Gryffindors."

"I think that we can arrange something, but there will have to be some rules. Especially as your sister and Mr. Black can't seem to be together without causing trouble."

"Oo, that would be great, thank you so much."

"I'll let you know which room you can use, and what the rules will be this afternoon."

Mette nodded and quickly ran towards the girls bedchambers.

"We can have a party!!!!!!!"

All the girls started to talk together: what they would be wearing , what music they would play, what cake to order and other things. They were more excited about this party than the Halloween party.

"Let's go tell the other students that we're going to have a party." Mette yelled out.

"Maybe, we should wait until McGonagall tells us the rules", Isa interrupted, "for all we know she'll suck the fun right out of the party."

So the girls waited and waited. And didn't pay any attention in class because they were so excited. Finally McGonagall came to tell them the rules.

And Isa was wrong because she didn't suck the fun out of the party. Well at least not for the other girls, since they gave different meaning to the word 'party'.

"Remember girls, there will be no alcohol allowed. You can play any music you like, and I'll come by every hour to check on you. And at one A.M. I'll escort you back to the common room."

* * *

The thirtieth of October came very quickly. All the sixth year students of Gryffindor had been looking forward to the party.

Mette and Isa--more Isa though-- had decided that they would hold a horror party. They would celebrate with cake and gifts like every normal party, but they had asked Professor McGonagall if they could put some spells on the room to make it look like they were outside on a campsite.

The girls had set up a little campfire and some blankets surrounding it. It was a fully working campfire, so that the students could roast some marshmallows. The only light in the room was coming from the campfire and the walls were transformed into a dense forest. Isa even insisted on having some mosquitoes around just for the sound.

They got some spooky costumes to use during the Horror-story telling moments, hoping to scare people shitless.

As the twins prepared the room some of their guests tried to find out what they were doing. But anyone who tried to peek into the classroom had their hair turned a lovely neon-colour and they were chased around the castle by a pair of mad, growling, oversized, tiger-printed boxer shorts.

So on the thirtieth of October, all the Gryffindors except Isa and Mette had been chased around the castle by the boxer shorts and were sporting a rather flashy hair colour. Fortunately their hair colour was back to normal by the time the party started.

One by one the guests came into the classroom. Mette was greeting them enthusiastically while Isa was hiding among the trees with her walkman , a bottle of booze and some scary items.

"Here you go, Mette. I hope you like it," Remus said as he gave Mette her gift.

Mette opened it. It contained a rather rare book about English legends. Remus had spent a huge amount of his pocket money on it, and was really hoping she would like him –euhm--it.

As Mette saw what it was, she jumped up from her blanket and hugged Remus tightly, thanking him from the bottom of her heart. Remus stood there not hugging her back, trying not to move at all.

_Just keep breathing. Ignore the urge, ignore it. O, to hell with Wormtail. I like the feeling far too much._

Just when Remus raised put his arms around Mette, he returned to reality because when there was a persistent tapping on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Peter, looking at him very angry. Remus let go of Mette and quickly walked to the blanket the furthest away.

"Mette I would like to give you these." Peter held out a large and rather large, ugly, heart-shaped flower arrangement.

She smiled at Peter and then moved quickly to put the hideous piece out of sight. She couldn't think of anything nice to say, and she definitely didn't want to hug him.

Peter tried to follow Mette, but Lily quickly came to the rescue.

"Peter why don't you go sit with Remus, other people are trying to give Mette her birthday gifts."

Peter stomped off to Remus, trying to 'accidentally' kick Remus as he sat down. Since it was close to a full moon, Remus' reflexes were highly sensitive, and he grabbed Peter's leg and pulled him down roughly.

James and Sirius had gone in together on a present, getting the girls some sweets and joke items from Honeydukes and Zonko's. They quickly joined Remus and Peter on their blanket.

As soon as all the Gryffindors had arrived, Mette explained why her sister wasn't present.

"When we were little children, my sister and I used to stay with our grandfather during Halloween. One of these nights my sister went out into the forest and encountered some woodland spirits. She got cursed by them, and now every Halloween my sister gets very sick. So she likes to thank you all for coming and is very sad that she cannot be here."

Isa tried very hard not to laugh at the faces of her fellow students. She almost wet her pants in the process. Especially when she saw Sirius relax at her not being there.

_Man, he's so going to get it tonight Mwa-ha-ha-ha! _

As Mette continued her story about the woodland spirits, her fellow students were getting a little uncomfortable.

"My sister tells me that they will try to come for her every Halloween. They looked like faded, ancient Vikings, with their battle gear ready to strike. They try to hit, wound you so that you will also turn into a spirit and come to live with them. Apparently when one in the family is cursed, they try to curse the entire family. But I haven't seen them, Maybe she made the whole story up to get some attention."

"That sure sounds like something your sister would do." Sirius commented. He was still very pissed because he had been chased by the boxer shorts, his boxer shorts to be precise.

The small party started to come to live when one of the Gryffindors turned on some music. Pretty soon everybody was either dancing or watching the people dance. As the evening continued some of the Muggle students introduced marshmallow roasting to the pure-bloods, causing some rather sticky messes.

As the clock turned towards midnight, Isa got ready to scare these stupid English gits. She pulled out her wand and waited for McGonagall to show up at midnight, which she punctually did. As soon as McGonagall left, she sent her fake Vikings loose on the unsuspecting crowd.

Peter was the first to notice them and screamed like a little girl. He tried to get away to the classroom door, knocking Remus and James over in the process. All the Gryffindors ran for the classroom door.

"Lily, I will save you from the curse," yelled James and swung Lily over his shoulder and headed for the door. She pounded on his back and kicked at him, but James wouldn't let go.

The girl who had been sitting with Sirius had knocked him unconscious and just left him there. Remus was torn between saving Sirius or Mette. He looked around , but he couldn't see Mette anywhere. So he moved towards Sirius, but the Spirits had already surrounded his unconscious friend.

Remus tried to produce a Patronus charm, but failed. He really started to panic when suddenly the Spirits came after him. Before they reached him, Mette jumped in front of him with her wand out.

"_Abrogo Manes_." She yelled and the spirits slowly dissolved into the air.

Mette could see that Remus honestly was upset and told her sister to come out of the fake forest. Seeing Isa appear, Remus calmed down a bit.

"I think he needs a little drink." Isa held up the bottle of scotch she had with her.

Remus grabbed the bottle and took a big swig. The burning sensation made him cough.

"This was a hoax?" Mette nodded her head. He looked amazed and took another sip from the bottle.

"That was so cool. Wait till the others find out." He started the laugh.

"Isa, please check if Sirius is okay. I don't want to be in trouble when McGonagall comes back. And Remus, please hide the bottle when she comes in."

As Isa walked over to Sirius. Sirius let out a loud snore. "He'll be fine, he's sleeping."

They still had a full hour until McGonagall would come back.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are Welcome ;) 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**

* * *

Chapter four**

* * *

Remus who had laughed so hard he fell over, was slowly calming down again. He handed the bottle back to Isa who also took a sip. Mette wasn't one to be left out, and soon they started to get a little bit tipsy.

Isa got up and walked over to Sirius, when Mette and Remus had started a discussion about the book he had bought for her. Grabbing Sirius' legs, she dragged him over to the blanket they were sitting on.

"No. I don't want to take a shower yet. It's not morning, Moony, let me sleep." Sirius mumbled all the way over to the blanket.

"Why does he call you Moony, Remus?" Isa had to ask. She had wondered about the nicknames they gave each other.

"Because I don't like moons. They thought it would be funny." Remus answered way too quickly.

Sirius turned around on his back sprawling over the blanket, trying to get hold of something. Which resulted in his grabbing the leg of Remus and pulling it to his face.

"Girl, you really need to shave your legs." Remus pulled his leg away from Sirius and hit him.

All three of them had started laughing again, while Sirius started to snore again. Isa leaned over to Sirius and put a hand on his chest, while her other hand started to stroke his face, earning her a little groan from Sirius.

"Ooh, Sirius," Isa whispered and leaned towards his ear.

"Mmmm."

"Wakey, wakey, Sirius, Remus is kissing Mette," Isa whispered again.

"That's nice for him."

"SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!"

Sirius jumped up and looked around, dazed. His hands were covering his ears. Remus, Mette and Isa were rolling over the blanket with tears running down their faces.

"I think you made me deaf. I can't hear anything." Sirius yelled at Isa.

"Your being deaf has nothing to do with me. You were already deaf. Why do you think I yelled at you?" Isa said between laughs.

Sirius then noticed the bottle of Scotch in Remus' hand.

"You're all completely plastered. Give it to me."

He jumped on Remus, wrestling with him for the bottle. They rolled off the blanket and dangerously close to the campfire. Mette yelled at them but they didn't hear a thing.

"I knew it! You are gay!" Isa exclaimed loudly as she grabbed the bottle from Remus and ran off into the fake forest. Both Remus and Sirius tried to get away from each other as fast as possible.

She had forgotten that they were still inside, so she ran into the wall full speed. There was a sickening thud as she hit the wall.

"Izzy!" Mette yelled.

Remus, Sirius, and Mette all hurried over to where Isa was lying. There was blood all over her face.

"Say something, Izzy." Mette sat down next to her.

Fortunately Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom. Luckily Remus was quick enough to hide the bottle under his sweater.

"What has happened here? Tell me!"

"She forgot she was inside and ran into the wall."

"Let's get her to the hospital wing."

As Madam Pomfrey examined Isa , the others waited outside of the room. Although McGonagall had told them to go to their bedchambers, they refused to go. When Madam Pomfrey told them they could see Isa, they practically ran into the room, almost getting stuck in the doorframe.

"Move, you idiots; it's my sister."

As Mette sat down on the chair next to the bed, she noticed that her sister's face was turning a lovely colour burple (that is: blue and purple).

"Izzy please say something." Mette was close to tears.

Remus noticed this and put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"You trying to get fresh with my sister?" came the sneaky voice of Isa.

Both Mette and Remus turned red, and Sirius laughed his ass off. Isa tried to open her eyes, but it hurt like hell. Trying to focus on something, after some moments, she could make out Sirius laughing at Mette and Remus.

"Eeuww, you still have those short shorts on, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Really, I thought I made it clear that they are UGLY!" Isa waved her hands in the direction of Sirius pants.

Looking down, Sirius noticed his fly was open. Groaning silently, he zipped it and left the room. Remus followed him.

"Why is it that every time I get around Isa, she succeeds in making an ass of me, Remus?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The boys waited for Mette to come out of the room. Together they made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, Isa returned from the Hospital wing. She was wearing sunglasses and a scarf around her head. During breakfast, the news had spread about what had happened the night before. Mette had been congratulated for the good hoax, but Peter was still upset about it. Isa sat down between Mette and Lily, who were still discussing last night's events.

"Isa, is it really that bad? Let me see." Mette whispered to her sister.

As Isa slowly took of her glasses she suddenly let out a yell, startling her sister. There was absolutely no trace of injury on Isa's face. She had pulled another joke.

"Ha,ha, very funny."

When breakfast was over, Isa and Mette parted, as Mette had Arithmancy and Isa Charms. Walking into the classroom, Isa sat down next to Remus in the right back corner.

"Remus, could you give me back my bottle of scotch tonight?"

"It's empty; we drank it all last night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Okay, students," said Professor Flitwick, "today I want to do something out of the ordinary. You will all be working separately. I will dictate some charms, a different one for each of you. Then you will practise the Charms for next lesson. During the next lesson you will teach your fellow students this Charm. After I have given you your charm, you may leave the classroom to practise on your own."

Professor Flitwick started dictating the Charms in the front left of the classroom. This would mean that Isa was going to be the last one to get hers.

"Remus, could you write mine down? I seem to have forgotten my quill."

"Why don't you use mine?"

"What if I break it?"

"How would you do that? And stop answering questions with questions."

"Just do it, please?" Isa pouted.

"But the Professor said we have to leave when we have our charm."

"Then switch places with me."

"What is the problem? Just write it down with my quill."

The Professor called Remus over. When Remus had written down his particular Charm he was told to leave the classroom .

"Miss Christianson please come here."

Isa slowly walked over to his desk.

"Where is your quill?"

"I don't have it."

"Right. Use mine."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I don't want to, and you cannot make me."

"Miss Christianson, what is the problem here?"

"I don't have a problem; you are making one for me."

"Excuse me?"

"This is really stupid. Why do I have to write it down? You can just tell me, and then I'll write it down later with my own!" Isa had started to yell at the Professor.

"Miss Christianson there is no reason to raise your voice. You will stay in this classroom. I'll make Mr. Lupin get your quill for you and then you will write down the Charm".

The Professor walked to the door and called Remus back in. He told him to get her quill or get one of the girls to get it and come back with it. When Remus returned, he gave the quill to Isa. Again the Professor told Isa to write down the Charm he gave her. And again Isa refused to do so. The Professor asked Remus to get Professor McGonagall. As Professor Flitwick told Professor McGonagall what happened, she turned towards Isa.

"Isa, since you don't want to write it down, you will come back here after your other classes are finished. Then you will stay here until you write down what the Professor has asked you to do. You will not go to the Halloween feast, and you will not be able to get out of this classroom unless I say so. I'll see you after your classes."

Isa stormed out of the classroom and felt the need to let off some steam. And that's when Sirius turned around the corner of the corridor.

"Hey, Isa did you see Remus?"

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just…"

"WHAT?"

"I….."

Isa grabbed Sirius' body and slammed him into the corridor wall.

"Hey, that hurt."

"Live with it." Isa grumbled, still pinning Sirius to the wall.

Sirius saw the predatory look in her eyes and just wanted to get the hell away from her. It was really scary. He turned his head left and right looking for somebody to help him. But nobody was there. Isa then grabbed his head and kissed him ferociously on the lips. Then she stormed off, leaving Sirius behind, speechless.

* * *

"Padfoot? Earth calling Padfoot." For at least fifteen minutes now, Remus had been trying to get Sirius back to reality.

He had tried shaking his friend, yelling in his ear, pinching him. Nothing seemed to work, and he was starting to get worried.

_I have to go to the Hospital wing anyway. I'll just take him with me._

Without any problem--sometimes it was indeed useful to be a werewolf--Remus hoisted Sirius over his shoulder and made his way for the Hospital wing. He was going to get his Healing Potion for after the transformation, and then when classes were over, he would head over to the Shrieking Shack. When he found Madam Pomfrey she gave him his potion and then turned her attention towards Sirius.

"It would seem to me something has rather impressed our Mr. Black. I would really like to know what that could be, since it's a hard thing to do."

Madam Pomfrey held a strong-smelling potion under Sirius's nose, who immediately jumped and lost his dazed look .

"Well, look who's back in the land of the living."

"What , why, when , where…?"

"You looked like you were in a trance or something so I brought you here, because I got scared when you wouldn't come out of it—"

"Who died and made you head of Saint Mungo's?"

"Well, boys, I suppose that you two will be all right, so, shoo! Get out of my hospital wing."

As the boys walked to their next class, Remus could no longer hold his mouth. He had to ask.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to jinx you?"

"She kissed me."

"She, as in…."

"Isa, of course, who did you think?"

"Well, Sirius, you are known to have kissed a lot of girls, but I think this one beat you to it. I never heard you say one kissed you first."

"It wasn't like that. I mean it was really scary. Besides that, those are just rumours of me kissing a lot of girls."

"How can a kiss be scary?"

"It wasn't the kiss that got me scared, but the way she slammed me into the wall. Like I didn't weigh anything at all. And then the look she gave me."

"She did what?"

"You heard me, I mean she looked like she was going to kill me or eat me alive."

"We're talking about the same person here, right?. Mette's sister? I know she's weird and everything, but I don't think she'd kill or eat anybody for that matter."

"Just wait until she turns on you."

They stopped talking as they entered the Potions classroom. Sirius didn't dare to look at Isa, who had already taken her seat. Remus carefully made his way over to her. She still looked rather pissed to him.

Mette walked into the room and immediately noticed her sister's demeanour. She wanted to talk to her, but the Professor walked in and started the lesson. She quickly took her place next to Sirius, who looked rather upset by something.

Remus watched as Isa cut --well, actually, more like murdered --the ingredients for the potion. Sirius stared at him as if to say, see I told you. So Remus decided to stay on his side of the cauldron and take notes for both of them.

"Has your sister ever killed anybody?" Mette jumped when Sirius whispered in her ear.

"What?" she said with a shaky voice, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

She still found Sirius with his good looks rather unsettling. Not scary like Peter , but she still didn't feel comfortable with him.

_Think of Remus. You feel comfortable around Remus. _

She looked at Remus and saw the way her sister was murdering the ingredients of the potion.

Sirius tried again. "Has your sister ever killed anybody?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"No reason."

Remus looked up and saw Mette staring at him, while Sirius was whispering in her ear. He felt rather annoyed by that fact. Since it was almost full moon, he no longer had the control over his emotions, like he usually did. He let out a low growl.

"What? Did you just say something?" Isa had heard him.

Snapping back to the here and now, he turned his attention back to the notes he was taking while mumbling: "Nothing."

"Right."

He still felt like beating up Sirius for some reason, but he could control his emotions when he focused on the notes. For the rest of the class he didn't look in the direction of Mette again, not trusting himself and not wanting to hurt his best friend.

* * *

As their lessons for that day were over, the four Marauders were discussing again what to do about the night's activities. James had finally managed to get Lily as a date for the Halloween feast.

"It's okay, Prongs; don't you worry about me," said Remus. "I'll be fine. Just make sure you behave yourself and treat Lily right."

"Are you sure? I mean I could sneak out for a little while."

"No, you go and enjoy the party with your pretty date. It may never happen again."

"Hahahaha, very funny. Padfoot, what about you?"

"I have a date with Melanie Beehives, but I'm gonna meet up with you tonight, Moony."

"That will be nice of you, but you don't have to."

"But I want to!!!!"

That left only Peter. He had been awfully quiet during the entire discussion.

"What about you, Wormtail?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm planning on taking Mette tonight. Perhaps I'll get lucky." Peter wiggled his eyebrows while saying this.

Remus again felt the predatory feeling boiling up. He knew that he promised Peter that Mette was all his for the evening. But he really liked her. She made him feel all warm and comfortable on the inside.

He suddenly grabbed Peter: "You will not force Mette into anything." His knuckles were turning white from the firm grasp he had on Peter's robes. "If I find out that you hurt her, I'll tear you into tiny little pieces."

Remus sat back down and tried to steady his breathing and calm his nerves. Peter looked pale and sweaty. His eyes were fearfully watching Remus. At this point Mette and Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Did you hear about Isa?" Lily asked James.

"No, what about her?"

"Apparently she refuses to do something and now she has to stay in the Charms classroom until she does it. She's not allowed out of there until Professor McGonagall says so."

"Who'll make her stay in there?" Sirius asked

"Professor McGonagall. She'll be checking up on her every hour."

"No!" The boys said as one.

"Knowing my sister and her stubbornness, McGonagall is going to be busy this weekend."

Even as they were talking, Isa was making her way towards the Charms classroom. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for her.

"This will take as long as you want it to." Professor McGonagall said, as she let Isa into the classroom where a piece of parchment and a quill were already waiting for Isa.

* * *

As all the students got ready for the Halloween feast, Remus made his way towards the Shrieking Shack. He really felt bad for scaring Peter, but in his current state of mind he couldn't help himself.

At the party, everybody was feasting upon the delicious pumpkin-flavoured food that had been made by the house-elves. James wouldn't let Lily leave his sight, but since he was behaving like a gentleman, Lily tolerated this. Mette tried to avoid Peter but it didn't work. The little sleaze had wormed himself in between Jessica and Mette.

* * *

As the night took off, Professor McGonagall was so absorbed by the party that she seemed to have forgotten about Isa. Four hours later than she promised she ran over to the classroom.

"I'm really sorry Isa. I hope you have finally come to your senses?"

She took the piece of parchment from Isa and saw that the girl had only drawn pictures of wolves and eagles.

"Miss Christianson. I'm afraid that you will have to stay here this evening. You will come to the bathroom with me. There you'll change into your nightgown and then get back here."

After changing and refreshing herself, Isa was brought back to the classroom. There had been a mattress placed there with some blankets and some pillows. She would definitely stay there this night.

* * *

Sirius wasn't enjoying his date with Melanie. She had convinced Sirius to come with her to an empty classroom for some off time snuggling. Apparently she wanted to see if the rumours about Sirius Black where true. So right now Sirius was kissing Melanie and not enjoying it. _How can she stay so stiff and show no movement at all? I could just as well be kissing a broom._

His thoughts soon drifted towards the mental image of Isa which was permanently burned into his brain. He got so absorbed into the image of Isa stretching in that empty classroom that before he knew it he had moaned Isa's name. Instantly, it earned him a slap on the face from Melanie, who then took off. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to meet up with Remus .

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed ;) 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter ****Five

* * *

**

Early Saturday morning Sirius helped Remus back to the Hospital wing, Sirius was under James' Invisibility Cloak. He carefully placed Remus on the bed reserved for him. Sirius knew that Remus would be fine by Sunday at the latest. So he tucked his friend in and made his way back to his own bed.

James and Peter were still sleeping soundly when he came into the bedchamber. So Sirius hopped into his own bed, and within moments, he was in a dreamless slumber.

It was nine a.m. when Professor McGonagall walked to the Charms classroom with breakfast for Isa. She couldn't understand why the girl had to be so headstrong. She didn't talk to Isa while she sat and ate her breakfast and was allowed use of the bathroom. After that, she left the girl alone again.

Still Isa was refusing to do what she was told to do. If the girl hasn't done it by Sunday evening Professor McGonagall told herself, she would have to get Dumbledore involved.

When the girls got ready to go to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer , since they didn't get that opportunity a lot they noticed that Isa wasn't back yet.

"I told you that this could take a while. I wish I could talk to Isa. But Professor McGonagall won't let me." Mette sighed.

As they went down the staircase, Jessica almost tripped over Peter, kneeing him in the chin during her tumble.

"Peter, what are you doing? I could have broken my neck here!" she yelled while shoving Peter out of the way.

"I was hoping that Mette would join me and Remus today?"

"Where are we going then?" Mette asked Peter

If Remus was going to be with them she surely wouldn't mind having Peter around.

"We wanted to meet you at the Shrieking Shack."

"Okay what time will you two be there?"

"At four this afternoon."

"Okay you can tell Remus that I'll come. I'm looking forward to finally seeing what the Shrieking Shack is all about."

Peter smiled very slimily when Mette made her way over to her friends.

After a good rest Remus finally awoke feeling just a bit sore. This time hadn't been as bad as the other times. He only had a few scars this time. After Madam Pomfrey checked him over one last time, she gave him clearance to go back to the Gryffindor Common room.

So at three o'clock he made his way through a nearly deserted Hogwarts castle.

As he passed the Charms classroom he heard somebody yelling. As he stood there listening he could make out that it was Isa.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Then he heard some things being kicked and some more banging noises. He quickly hide behind a statue as he heard footsteps coming his way. The cursing and the banging had also stopped.

Professor McGonagall came into the classroom and again took Isa to one of the bathrooms, again without speaking to Isa. Remus' curiosity got the best of him, and he sneaked into the classroom. He hid behind the large box Professor Flitwick kept his cushions in. Isa and McGonagall returned shortly.

"Isa, just write down: -- _Specialis Revelio, Scarpin's Revelaspell. Used to identify the ingredients of the target potion or the enchantments on a target object --_ for the love of Merlin." Professor McGonagall sighed at Isa as she closed the classroom door again with a spell.

Isa imitated the voice of McGonagall. "Just write it down. Easy for you to say."

She had come to the last of her reserves and was slowly having a breakdown.

"I cannot write it down because I'm an idiot!" she yelled at the door.

Remus watched as Isa took the quill and wrote something down. She then looked at it and let out a loud frustrated scream. She threw the quill and the piece of parchment across the room where they landed near Remus.

Isa turned and made her way towards him picking up the pieces and then looking at them again. Remus could clearly see the tears forming in her eyes.

She was trying to stop them by biting on her lip, which started to bleed. She suddenly kicked the large box containing the cushions, making it fall over and land on Remus, who howled out in pain.

Isa looked shocked at Remus and he started back. He was so hoping that she would not get angry with him for being there. He tipped the box back and slowly stood up.

"Isa, I euhm…"

Isa turned and walked to the corner that was the furthest away from him and started to sob.

"Please don't cry." Now he was feeling downright miserable.

He walked over to Isa and didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He thought it best if he left her alone for a little while. So he started to pick up the pieces of parchment that were scattered across the room.

He looked at the pictures Isa had drawn on them. The animals looked so realistic, almost ready to jump out of the paper.

Then he found one that had writing on it. He couldn't make anything out of it. The words didn't seem to make sense to him. But they looked all too familiar to him. In his head Remus tried to read to words out loud: "Speseeahlis Rehveleeoh, Skarepins Reflaspell. Ysed too identiefai the inghrediants ov the taarghet poison ore the engantmants one a taarghet opjekt.

_Wait a minute. M__y dad writes exactly the same way. _

Remus had figured it out. He smiled and walked over to Isa, knowing how to help her.

"What the hell are you laughing about? This isn't funny!" Isa yelled at Remus.

"Calm down. I think I know of a way to help you."

"That's not possible. I'm stupid!"

"I think that you are dyslexic."

"I'm a what?"

"It means that you brain has problems with words and recognition of words, which means that you're not stupid."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin, for that nice explanation, but what good is that gonna do me?"

"Now that you know what the problem is, you can get special help."

"You mean you can cure me?"

"No, there is no cure, but there are useful tips and spells that can help you. Like the spell that reads out the texts to you. Another one checks your written text and corrects them, but I'm sure that with some other writing tips you should be able to get better.

"And how do you know about all this?"

"My father is also dyslexic."

"Ah."

"Isa, if you don't mind my asking, how did you manage your O.W.L.'s?" Mette told me you got O's and E's.

"Verbal examination and demonstrations of the skills required. Now start teaching me how to read." Isa was thrilled that somebody was finally helping her with her problems, and she didn't want to waste a second longer than she had to in this helpless state.

"Wouldn't that take a lot of time to tell all the students their exam material?" Remus could still feel the cramp from last year's exams in his hands.

"Small school and it's cheaper that way for the Danish Government. Quit stalling; get your ass in gear." Isa started to sound impatient.

"I thought Gjesvær was the largest Scandinavian Wizarding School?" Remus knew that for a fact.

"Home tutoring." Isa said just a little bit too fast and she was looking anywhere but at Remus. Remus decided not to go on questioning her further, but that didn't mean he would forget it.

* * *

As Remus and Isa started to work things out so that they could get Isa out of detention. Mette was making her way over to Hogsmeade to meet up with Remus and Peter. She found Peter easily near the fences of the Shrieking Shack, but she didn't see Remus anywhere.

"Uhm—Peter, where is Remus? Wasn't he supposed to meet me here?"

"Yeah. He has already gone on into the forest. You are a little late, and Remus really hates that."

_Oh, that's stupid of me. I wonder if Remus hates me now. Please don't let that happen. I really like him. Why is Peter starring at me like that, I don't like this one bit._

"Okay, let's get over to Remus"

Peter led Mette deeper and deeper into the forest. It was getting darker and darker. And Mette was starting to get an awful feeling to her stomach, almost like a warning.

"Let's get a little light so that Remus can find us here," Peter said as he reached for his wand.

"Okay, Peter, but you're really sure Remus is in this deep?" Mette asked, frightened.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" was the last thing Mette heard when everything around her went pitch black.

* * *

Every time Professor McGonagall came into the classroom, Remus hid behind the box of cushions. And every time, Isa would hesitate over the parchment, quill in hand, then shake her head. And McGonagall would leave, obviously frustrated.

After trying some time, with Remus' help, Isa finally put some words on paper. "How is it possible that you know so much, without knowing how to write or read?" Remus asked as he helped Isa form the words McGonagall would want to see.

"Mette reads the material to me, and I just remember it."

"She must read it to you over and over."

"No, just once." Isa answered without looking up from her piece of parchment.

_Remus became quiet and was impressed by this girl._ She is really smart. There is no way would I be able to memorize entire textbooks just by hearing them once.

After four hours, Isa had succeeded into writing down what she was meant to do. She was really happy about it and hugged Remus, then stepped back.

"Why is it that every time someone touches you, you turn into a stiff board?"

"I don't know," Remus said sadly, looking at his feet.

"Just lighten up, will ya? I'm not going to feel you up--unless you want me too. Or molest you, unless you want me too. Nor would I eat you ... "

"Yeah I know, unless I want to be eaten."

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

Remus had to smile at Isa for making him feel better. And he got a nice big hug in return for it.

"Remus, hide again, she's coming!"

"How do you know that?" Remus asked as he took his place behind the box of cushions again.

"I just do, trust me will ya?"

Professor McGonagall stormed into the classroom looking rather pale. Just as Isa gave her writings, McGonagall grabbed her.

"Isa, I want you to listen to me. You shouldn't get worried. I'm sure your sister is going to be fine."

"Why? What has happened to her? Where is she?"

"She is in the hospital wing. We think she has been attacked."

"No, it wasn't—you know—"

"I don't know, Isa, our reports say he isn't anywhere near here."

"Why did you put me in here? I should have been out there protecting Mette." Isa started to get hysterical.

"Isa calm down, I'll take you to Mette right now. But you have to calm down. Being hysterical isn't going to help Mette at all."

Remus watched as Isa and Professor McGonagall left the classroom. He yearned to follow them, but knew it wasn't possible.

As Isa reached the hospital wing, she almost bumped into a centaur, which turned and looked at her with great sympathy.

"Where is she?" Isa was starting to get hysterical again. "I cannot lose her. What will I do without her?"

"Calm down Isa. Poppy, can you give the girl something for her nerves?"

"I don't want anything; I want my sister!" Isa yelled at both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

Isa violently started to trash the Hospital Wing, she had completely lost it.

"_Riposante"_ Professor McGonagall used a spell to cause Isa to relax. As Isa fell to the floor, one final outburst could be felt, as her hands made a connection through the stones of the castle with the earth far below. And all the people in Hogwarts felt the tremor. This had drained the last of Isa's energy. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey watched as the exhausted girl gave one last violent convulsion of energy, then relaxed.

* * *

As Mette regained consciousness she saw that her sister had been put in the same room with her. Mette tried to move so that she could lie next to her sister, but it hurt. Mette looked at her body and saw that she had some bruises on her legs and arms.

_Where did I get those? I don't remember falling. O my goddess, that little slime! He didn't…_

Mette started to cry, not sure of what had happened after Peter had hexed her. Isa woke up at the sound of her sister crying. She climbed into her sister's bed and comforted her. Soon they were absorbed by a dreamless sleep.

Remus had a bad night. He so longed to go to the Hospital wing and see whether Mette and Isa were alright.

"Prongs?" Remus whispered to James, getting out of his bed and walking of to James' bed.

"James?" he tried again.

But James wouldn't be James if he wasn't sleeping like a brick. Remus sighed. He walked over to James' trunk and looked for the Invisibility Cloak.

"It's not nice to steal from one's friends."

"Stay out of it, Padfoot. Besides, I'm just borrowing it."

"My, aren't we touchy? What has gotten your panties in a twist?"

"I'm not wearing panties. Not that it's any of your business. Mr. Tiger-print."

"Auw--tscha. That's low even for you, Moony. What are you going to use it for?"

"None of your beeswax. Will you go back to sleep?"

"Can't."

"'Won't' is more like it."

"Tell me." Sirius whined at Remus. With one hell of a pout on his face.

"No. Go to sleep, or I'll tell Isa about your other shorts."

"What other shorts?"

"The ones that say: Where's Willy?."

"I DON'T HAVE ONE WITH THAT ON IT!!!!!"

"Please, no yelling. I haven't had Lily yet. Go away, evil yellers." James muttered in his sleep.

Remus glanced over at James and shushed Sirius, before replying. "I know that, you know it. But Isa doesn't."

"Right, since you're not going to tell me I'll just guess. You're trying to find out what happened to Peter."

"What happened to him?"

"You didn't notice his empty bed, nor the fact that Dumbledore barged in here this afternoon, taking Peter with him?"

"I thought he had gotten lost again, and I wasn't here this afternoon, remember?"

"You sure did miss something: Peter scared shitless. I wonder what he did this time?"

Remus had finally found what he had been looking for. But before he could storm off in search of Mette, Sirius had joined him under the cloak.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to see if Mette is alright."

"Has she gotten sick?"

Remus explained what had happened in the classroom though he didn't mention Isa's little problem. As they turned into the corridor of the Hospital wing, they saw Professor McGonagall talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Did you see what Isa tried to do ? She's a really gifted girl. Her father's magic runs strong within her. She'll be a force to reckon with someday." McGonagall said in awe.

"I agree, but she has to get control over her emotions. It's a good thing this castle has good foundations, or we would have had a serious problem."

When they left, Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Isa was responsible for the earthquake they felt that afternoon? As the boys sneaked into the hospital wing, they didn't have to search for long. They found both girls lying in the same bed.

"Isa." Remus whispered, hoping she could tell him something.

"Mmmhhhm, too sleepy."

Sirius decided to have a little revenge on Isa. He looked around and saw a feather sticking out of one of the pillows. He grabbed the feather and started to tickle Isa's nose.

Isa waved her hands around, accidentally hitting her sister in the process.

"Auw, Izzy what's wrong with you?"

"Must sleep, make it stop, mommy."

Mette, who had by now awakened, first saw Remus and Sirius standing at the edge of the hospital bed. She also saw that Sirius was teasing Isa with the feather. So she decided to get out of the bed and into the other one. For she knew teasing her sister in her sleep could never end well.

When she tried to stand, she still found it quite painful. So she sat back down and took a deep breath of air. She suddenly felt an arm go around her waist; she looked up at the person who grabbed her. She stared into a pair of golden-brown eyes filled with concern. Remus helped Mette onto the other bed. When he was sure she was comfortable, he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What has happened?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you come this afternoon?"

"What?"

"Peter told me you wanted to meet me at the Shrieking Shack in the afternoon."

"WHAT?!"

"Sssh, Moony, can it," said Sirius. "You'll wake her up. I'm having far too much fun here."

Remus looked over and saw that Sirius had climbed onto the bed and had continued his attack with the feather, Isa still waving her hands at the nuisance. He turned his attention back to Mette.

"I don't remember saying that to Peter."

"He told me so in the morning."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about. Mette, I'm sorry."

"AAAAUUWWW!" Sirius howled as Isa had kicked him in the balls.

This woke Isa up, and as she looked around her rather dazed her eyes fell on Sirius. She jumped up and onto Sirius, grabbing his neck.

"You pervert, I'll kill you."

Sirius did everything he could to prevent himself from choking. He kicked his legs and waved his arms. But Isa just moved along with him, then both of them ended up on the floor.

"I don't think he wants to, Isa."

Isa blinked at Remus and then started to laugh. She moved away from Sirius, leaving him lying on the floor. She joined Mette and Remus.

"So what happened?" Isa asked her sister.

"All I remember is that Peter told me that Remus and him wanted to meet me at the Shrieking Shack. When I got there, Peter said that Remus already went into the forest. So we went after him. We went in very deep. As it was getting darker, Peter told me that he would make a little light so that Remus could find us. But he then hexed me, and after that I don't remember anything."

* * *

As they continued talking about the events of that day they forgot where they were, until they heard a familiar voice. "Are we having a little sleepover here?" Dumbledore asked with twinkling eyes.

Remus and Sirius jumped of the bed.

"No, we were kinda, you see I, euhm…" Remus started

"It's alright, Mr. Lupin, I understand it completely. But for now, would you please leave me alone with the girls and Peter?"

Both boys got out as quickly as they could, wondering why Dumbledore hadn't given them a detention. When they walked into their bedchambers they found James studying a spell book for DADA.

"This one would be really great to use. Maybe Sirius could use this one on Isa."

Both boys looked at James with a blank expression.

"You do remember that Professor Von Untenundoben's assistant is going to choose the Duel Champion at the end of this week? And that you two, Isa, and me are on the list of possible Duel champions."

"He's right Remus. Man, I had totally forgotten all about it."

* * *

While the boys pondered the upcoming DADA lesson. Dumbledore was looking for an answer to the question: what had happened with Mette?

"Isa could you please wait outside the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore knew that Isa was going to object to leaving. He wanted to be able to concentrate completely on Mette, without any interruptions for Isa.

"No! I want to stay with my sister." Isa huddle closer to her sister.

"It is okay, Izzy, you can go. I will be safe here." Mette gently pushed her sister of the bed, feeling that she would be happier with Isa only knowing some of the details, but not all of them.

"Are you sure? They said that we would be safe here from him, and look at you now."

"Isa this wasn't his doing. Please leave."

"Fine!" Isa stomped out of the Hospital wing clearly showing that she didn't agree.

Dumbledore said, "Mette I know I had promised to keep you safe here. We have taken every possible measure to secure your and your sister's well-being. Unfortunately I have misjudged the gravity of Peter's condition and acted to late on it." Dumbledore felt the girl needed to know the truth.

"I believe you."

"Let me inform you that the Peter you have met at the start of this term isn't the Peter we expected to return. Somewhere during the vacation he has been put under a spell by his uncle. This spelled caused him to act in a way that wasn't normal for him. Peter is normally a very shy boy, and not at all forthcoming of his emotions."

"So what happens to him now?"

"I will be sending him to his parents where he will go through some dis-spelling treatments Peter should be alright within four weeks."

"What kind of spell could bring forth such behaviour. Unless he was under an Imperius Curse." Mette shivered. It was one of her uncle's favourites.

"No, not the Imperius Curse. But it is one closely related to that one. Under the Imperius Curse you are in the control of somebody else and have to do their will. In Peter's case he was cast with a spell that caused him to feel much more strongly the emotions people get during puberty—like jealousy and lust."

"Why would Peter's uncle do such a thing?"

"Apparently Peter's uncle is similar to Peter. Peter's behaviour reminded him of his own time at Hogwarts where Peter's uncle suffered a great deal because of his shyness around girls. It would appear that the man was trying to spare Peter from the same fate, only succeeding in making it even worse for Peter."

"When Peter returns I will give him the chance to be himself and not hold this day against him."

"That is a very kind thing to do Mette. I wish I had acted earlier so that I could have spared you from this treatment."

"As far as I'm concerned I received some cuts and bruises today. Peter didn't do anything else, right?"

"No. One of the centaurs had noticed Peter leading you into the forest and followed you closely. The cuts and bruises are merely a result of Peter dragging you deeper into the forest. According to the centaur Peter got scared by his surroundings and fled from the forest before causing you any more harm."

"That is a good thing. Could you let the centaur know that I'm very grateful?"

"I will let him know that. Shall I let your sister back in?" Dumbledore smiled at Mette.

"Yes please, and thank you Sir."

After scaring Isa who was trying to eavesdrop behind the door of the Hospital Wing, by causing it to open suddenly, he left whistling with his hands clasped behind his back. Isa raced to her sister's bed and they hugged each other in a silence.

"I thought our uncle had come to take you away, Mette. I can't believe I wasn't around to help you."

"Well, in the end, everything turned out alright. But tell me why did Professor McGonagall give you detention?"

"I refused to write."

"I told you that you should have told someone."

"It's okay. Remus is going to help me. Apparently his father has the same problem."

"Oo, that sounds great--Remus reading to you…" Mette mused about Remus with a dreamy look.

"Oho, sounds like someone's got a little crush. Besides he's not going to read to me; he's going to teach a spell which will help me with reading and writing."

Mette turned red: "I don't have a crush on Remus, I just happen to think that he is great."

"Don't defend yourself on my behalf. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"He doesn't look at me in any way."

"That's because he's looking at your breasts all the time."

"No, that will be Sirius looking at you."

"Eeuw that's just gross."

Both girls made their way back to the Gryffindor common room giggling all the way. Upon their arrival there, they had cooled down a considerable amount. Walking through the portrait, they encounter Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter saying goodbye to each other.

The four Marauders would be separated for four weeks. Dumbledore had explained everything to them and they had accepted it. Remus didn't feel angry anymore with Peter, for he knew it wasn't Peter's fault. They waved as Peter left the common room, not looking at either one of the girls.

When Remus noticed that Mette walked through the door, he nudged Sirius, who also looked up and saw Isa. Both girls took careful notice of where the boy's eyes first landed, and they had both been right.

"You do know that they are called breasts, and that most women have them?"

"Huh?" Both boys said looking at Isa.

"Thought you should know that. Could come in handy one day."

With that, both girls made their way to their bedchambers in giggles again. And both Remus and Sirius could hear Isa say: "Boys can be such perverts. Sometimes I wonder if it's genetic."

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter ****Six

* * *

**

During the next day's lesson, which happened to be Potions class, the murmurs about the small earthquake and Peter's absence filled the air. Of course the Slytherins were baiting the Gryffindors by making all sorts of ridiculous suggestions.

"Is it true that Pettigrew blew himself up yesterday while trying a new spell?" one of the strapping Slytherin boys hissed to James.

The lack of response from Peter's friends fuelled the rumours even more.

"Maybe Black let the poor boy explode. Didn't you wish it were your mother?" a friend of his cousin baited Sirius.

"Just ignore them," Mette whispered. She could feel Sirius' anger rising with him sitting there next to her. Luckily the class ended very quickly.

Isa, with the help of Remus, had been concentrating on her writing so hard that she jumped when Professor Slughorn called out her name.

"Miss Isa Christianson, did you hear what I said?" Professor Slughorn's moustache was moving with every word he spoke.

"Sorry, Professor. I was thinking about that last assignment you gave us. It is absolutely fascinating."

Professor Slughorn beamed with pride. "Yes, I like to meditate on the contents of the Befuddlement Draught myself. It is one of my favourites."

Isa watched her sister rolling her eyes behind Professor Slughorn's back with an impassive face.

"And that is exactly the reason I want to have a word with you and your sister," he continued.

"You wanted to talk to my sister and me?"

"Yes. I have assessed your work from your previous school and observed your work in this classroom. I am pleased to inform you that I have chosen you to join the Slug Club."

Isa and Mette looked at each other with doubt about that honour. "Slug Club?" Mette dared to ask.

"Yes. That is what I like to call my little get-togethers with the gifted students of my classes. Of course, your Irish ancestors have quite the reputation when it comes to making potions."

Mette paled considerably at Professor Slughorn's letting slip this clue to their identity. Isa immediately looked around, but the classroom had fortunately cleared out so that no one else heard.

"I am sorry. That wasn't my intention," Professor Slughorn spluttered. The girls didn't believe the man for one second.

After a rather uncomfortable silence, Professor Slughorn continued his prepared speech: "As I was saying you two show great potential. With my help you could become even better at potions than you already are."

"What if I don't want to?" Isa didn't want to keep company with a person who could pose a possible threat to their safety.

"Then you will be missing out on an opportunity. And I'm sure you don't want to do that. Anyway since you have missed the first couple of meetings, I have arranged for two students to help you get on track for the next Slug Club meeting." Professor Slughorn moved towards the closed classroom door.

Isa gave her sister a look of disbelief and shook her head vehemently.

"Izzy, just come to one meeting," Mette whispered. "You can always refuse to come later on. Besides, I thought you loved potions."

Their professor opened the door, and there stood a girl they recognized and a boy they did not.

"Girls, I'm proud to introduce you to my two finest students. Of course, you already know the lovely Miss Evans, and this is the very talented Mr. Snape." Lily gave the sisters a big grin while the dark haired boy just looked annoyed at being there. "I have arranged for Miss Evans to help Mette prepare for the first meeting, and Mr. Snape will be Isa's mentor."

Lilly and Mette quickly moved next to each other, while Isa and Severus continued to glare at each other from a distance.

"Now don't be shy, Severus." Professor Slughorn pushed Severus towards Isa. "I expect all four of you to be present at the next meeting of the Slug Club."

The four students watched the Professor retreat to the storage room in the back of the classroom.

"Aren't you a Slytherin?" Isa looked sceptically at Severus.

"What makes you think that? Hmm… would it be the Slytherin robes I'm wearing?" Severus commented in a monotone voice.

"No. I was more thinking along the lines of that evil glint in your eye," Isa retorted, then turned to Lily. "Evans, I didn't know Potter allowed you to work together with an arch enemy of the Gryffindors."

"So Severus…" Isa stepped into Severus' personal space.

"Yes?"

"Ready to be replaced as Slughorn's 'finest student'?"

"It is my understanding that you don't want to join the Slug Club. So who is supposed to replace me? Your sister? She's good, but nothing special."

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't want to join. And you look like you could use a shower." Isa plucked a strand of Severus' hair from his face.

Severus felt his cheeks starting to flush from anger. _Who does this girl think she is? _

Isa stared at him a little longer: "No. No shower. It suits you. Are we done here?"

"Yes we are done here. Let Evans tell you what to do before the next meeting." Severus turned on his heel and left, his robes bellowing behind him.

"Izzy! Can't you for once _not_ insult a person?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Isa put her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that evening, the bedroom was filled with girl talk. 

"You're telling me you kissed Sirius Black?" Lily's eyebrows shot into the air at Isa's revelation.

"Was it as good as they say it is?" Jessica looked dreamily at her.

"So that's why Sirius asked me if you've ever killed anyone." Mette looked up from the spell book she had been reading.

"He did what?"

"You didn't throw him against the wall?"

"Well I was pissed off and he came in handy."

You do realize men like women not to be aggressive," Mette pointed out.

"Like I care. It's not likely to happen again, and if it were any other boy that day, they would have gotten the same treatment."

"You really need to get a grip on your emotions."

"And you need to let your emotions out more."

After glaring at each other for a few moments, the sisters returned to their books. The girls were supposed to be studying for the next DADA lesson on Friday when the house champion would be picked.

Jessica's mind started to drift again. "I would like to get Michaell O'Brien to kiss me."

"He is cute," Lily added.

"And who would you want to kiss, Lily?" Now that they were on the subject, Jessica wondered who it would be.

"I would like to kiss Sirius Black."

"What?" All three girls looked at Lily in shock.

"Well, I heard those rumours too, and I want to know whether they are true."

"I don't think Potter is going to let you kiss Sirius. They're best friends." Jessica jumped off her bed. "I'm sure they have some sort of agreement about girlfriends."

"Stupid Potter! How am I supposed to have any fun around here with him scaring off all the interesting boys?"

"We could use a spell to get them to kiss you," Isa suggested.

"They really exist?" Lily had heard about such things as a young child but thought that they were just old hags' tales.

"Sure they exist. Hey, Mette, I could get Remus to kiss you." Isa winked at her sister and started rummaging through her trunk.

Mette flushed immediately. She didn't want anyone to know she fancied Remus. For the other girls, that knowledge was a given fact. They had all seen the way those two looked at each other.

"So, if we are all supposed to get kissed, who is going to kiss you?" Lily challenged Isa.

"Let's see. Why don't I kiss Potter? And then Lily can kiss Sirius without any problems. Aha, here it is." Isa triumphantly held up a little purple booklet and threw it to Mette.

It turned out to be a book of White Spells . It was called: _How to Turn Your Ex-boyfriend into a Toad and Other Spells_. Mette paged through the booklet looking for the appropriate spell.

"This isn't the book Mum gave us, is it?"

"Yep, that is the one and only."

"Would you listen to some of these spells ? There's a Hot-Up-Your-Sex-Life Spell--nope we don't need that one. The Marry-Me Spell--nope, not that desperate. Aha, here it is – The Kiss-Me-Quick Spell."

"Excuse me for saying this, but they all sound pretty lame to me," said Jessica.

"Do you want to get Michael to kiss you or not?" Isa looked threateningly at Jessica.

"Okay, let's try it," said Mette. "If it doesn't work, I'll just slam Remus into the wall--since it seemed to work for you." She smirked at her twin.

"Hahahaha!" Isa plonked back down on the bed with an evil glare at her sister.

"Listen up. This is what we need." Mette stood up with the book and walked towards the middle of the room, dramatically taking a deep breath, "Gardenia-scented bath oil or bath salts, a mirror, a red candle, a stick of rose incense, a stick of musk incense, and your favourite red- or pink-toned lipstick. Here are the rules. The best time to cast this Spell is on a Friday evening. An hour or two before you meet _him_, take a long bath or shower with a few drops of the oil or bath salts. After drying yourself thoroughly, remain undressed and stand before your mirror. Light the candle and the incense, then take your lipstick in your hand and draw the shape of a mouth on your mirror. Now picture your intended's face in your mind, and imagine you see his face in the mirror – for at least thirty seconds. Now imagine that those are real lips on the mirror—his lips-- and come as close as you can to that image, and whisper these words: _Lips of rose, Lips so sweet, My kisses are yours, As soon as we meet._ Then get dressed in your sexiest outfit, and make sure you remember to wear your Kiss-Me-Quick Lipstick."

"And that is supposed to work?" Jessica and Lily looked sceptically at the twins.

"How about this?" said Isa. "I'll try it first, and if it works on Potter, it should work on the others just fine." She had always wanted to try the spells that were in the book, and this would be a great way to start.

The girls all agreed that Isa should try it out first on James. Little did they know that she was actually planning to try it out on Remus and Michael as well. So she invited each of them to meet her at a different time and a different location in the castle, claiming that she had some information about the Slytherins' DADA-spells.

_This should work out just fine. I wonder who will be the best kisser, and what they will think afterwards.

* * *

_

By Tuesday, no spellbooks were left in the library. Every student in Hogwarts had borrowed at least two. James, Sirius, and Remus had outshone every student by even sneaking some out of the restricted area.

"Wow, look at this one!" Sirius yelled as he was studying one of the restricted spellbooks.

"What has gotten you so excited?" James leaned over Sirius' shoulder.

"Eeeuuww," James cried out as he saw the picture in the book. Even Remus got interested when James screamed; he walked over to the fireplace where both boys were seated.

"No way are you allowed to use that spell. I think that turning someone in-side-out might be considered deadly," Remus said with sarcasm.

"Still, it would be cool if I could perform that spell."

* * *

In the girls' bedroom, there was a similar fuss about spells and books. 

"It says here that you can turn someone into their animal form by commanding their animal nature," Mette read out loud to the other girls.

"So everybody has an animal equal? Would that mean that would be your Animagus form?" Jessica wondered.

"The Cheyenne say that everybody has an animal totem. Every person has an animal guide to help them through life's journey," Isa explained nonchalantly.

"So everybody can be an Animagus?" Lily didn't look convinced.

"I think so, but since people aren't as much in touch with their animal side anymore, they cannot perform the transformation anymore," Mette pointed out.

"That still doesn't help us for the next DADA lesson." Isa tossed another spellbook away, sighing as she did so.

"Okay I have an idea. Why don't we find out what the other students are most afraid of, and then look for a spell to scare them," Jessica proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea, but how do we get them to tell us what they fear?" Lily wasn't that fond of picking other people's brains.

"How about a Truth Potion?" Isa looked up from the pile of spellbooks she was going through.

"We all know that none of us could make it. We will have to look for something else." Jessica sighed.

"What about that greasy, pale looking kid from Slytherin?"

"You mean Severus Snape." Lily rolled her eyes. Isa had just met the boy.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What good is he to us?"

"We all heard old Sluggy praise Severus for his potions. Maybe we can get him to make one for us."

"And why would he help us?"

"Because the Gruesome Foursome currently inhabiting the Gryffindor boys tower always play pranks on him; this could be his way of getting back at them."

"Well, there is no harm in asking."

* * *

Severus Snape knew someone was following him. He had been with Professor Slughorn for some advice about a potion he was trying to make. He was currently on his way back to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons of Hogwarts. 

The girls had decided it was wisest to approach Severus with some caution and that Lily and Isa were the ones to approach him. They had followed him when he went to Professor Slughorn, and they were still following as he went back to the Slytherin common room. When the girls knew that nobody else was around, they picked up their pace and were next to Severus within ten steps.

Severus was surprised to find Lily Evans and Isa Christianson next to him; he had feared another prank from Sirius and James.

Lily started the conversation. "Severus, could we ask you a question?"

"Why?"

"Because we need your help," Isa chimed in.

Severus looked at the girls with his eyebrows raised. _Why would a Gryffindor ask for my help?_

"You know about the DADA house championship?" Lily continued.

"Of course."

"Well our champion will be chosen during Friday's lesson," Isa informed Severus.

"And why would that be any concern of mine?" Severus was still confused but faked the disinterest in the girls.

"We are wondering whether you could make us a Truth Potion so that we could find out what James, Remus, and Sirius are most afraid of so we can use that against them." Lily hoped that Severus would buy their explanation without further questioning.

One could clearly see that Severus was contemplating the option that lay before him. Through these girls, he could get a little revenge on James and Sirius. However, that would also mean that Isa would most likely become house champion, and Severus didn't know whether that was a good thing. What if she was very good and could beat the Slytherin house-champion, which he was hoping to become?

_She hasn't shown any real talent yet, other than the psychological tampering with Black's mind. Maybe I can get something out of this._

"I'll want something in return," he muttered.

"What do you want?" Isa looked right at Severus.

"I want to know their fears too, and you shall go on a date with me."

"Done. Deliver the potion on Wednesday evening outside the Gryffindor common room." Isa turned and dragged Lily, who was staring at her with her mouth open, back to the common room. By then she had gotten her bearings back and turned to Isa.

"You are going on a date with Severus?"

Isa shrugged her shoulders. "Yes. Maybe deep down and way past that greasy look, he'll be fun."

Little did the girls know that Sirius was on the boy's staircase and heard them talking. _Why would she go on a date with Snivellus? That's just wrong.

* * *

_

As promised, on Wednesday evening, Severus Snape delivered the Truth Potion. The four girls had stood there waiting for some time, wondering whether he would show up or not.

"Here it is. You can mix it with anything." Severus handed over a small vial.

"So I can mix it with whiskey, and it will still work?" Isa asked holding the vial up for examination.

"Of course it will still work. I just said that, didn't I?"

"Cool. Oh, and about that date. You will take me this Saturday on a picnic near the lake where you will bring several Butterbeers to start with. And we'll see what I want after that." Severus stared at Isa, wondering whether he hadn't gotten in over his head.

"I'll meet you at two o'clock inside the Castle's main gate then."

"Two o'clock sharp. If you're not there, the date is cancelled."

The girls went into the common room which was nearly deserted. They would have a little party this evening. Mette put up a Silencing Spell so that they would not disturb the other students.

Lily called up from the bottom of the boys' staircase: "James, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure. What ever you want princess," James howled back from the top before storming down.

Lily informed James of the little party they had planned for this evening. He was thrilled about it.

"So Sirius, Remus, and you will meet us down here at twelve tonight?" Lily wanted to make sure that James would get it right.

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

Out of boredom and lack of concentration Jessica, Mette, and Lily decided to kill some time by doing each others' hair. Isa had refused to indulge in such childish games and had managed to keep her concentration on the spell book. _I should really thank Remus for all the help he has been giving me with my dyslexia. Without him I could have never told what I'm currently reading. Perhaps I'll reward him._

Having trouble concentrating, Isa looked at the clock beside her bed and realized that she had spent three hours dedicated to school work.

"UGH!" Looking up she couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight that greeted her.

Apparently Isa wasn't the only one who had been busy. Jessica's hair resembled a poodle's hairdo--including lurid pinkish highlights. Mette's blonde hair had been turned an off-green colour and had little birds tweeting in it. Lily's hairdo topped them all; she looked like they had ripped off James' messy black hair and put it on top of her head.

"Oh my God. Hahahaha…"Tears streaked Isa's face as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"If you and…you and James… hahahaha….had a daughter…" Isa snickered loudly but couldn't manage to finish the sentence and was soon joined in her laughter by Mette and Jessica.

Lily turned beet red and quickly turned her hair back to normal.

"Shouldn't we be headed downstairs for our little party?"

* * *

After eleven o'clock, most students had gone to their respective beds and were sound asleep. Mette used the Silencing Spell on the Common Room and tried it out by yelling for her sister. When her sister didn't show up, she knew it worked. 

The girls made sure to be down in the common room before the boys, so that they could prepare the drinks and mix in the potion. Just as soon as the little plastic cups were filled, the boys made an appearance.

"Here you go." Jessica went over to them and gave each one a cup.

"Bottoms up." Isa emptied her cup in one go, and so did all the others.

Severus had explained that the potion needed fifteen minutes to start working, so the girls had to keep the boys busy for that long.

"Let's play _Truth or Dare_." James apparently had his epiphany for the day.

"I'll start." Sirius made his way to the chair next to the fireplace. "Truth or Dare, Mette?"

"Truth." Mette answered, a bit unsure.

"Have you ever French-kissed your sister?"

"Eeuw—NO!" shouted Isa, "You really are a pevert." Isa She whacked Sirius over the head with a pillow as her sister sat in shock.

"Mette, it is your turn." Isa shook her sister a little by the shoulder.

"Eeuhm…Jessica, Truth or Dare?" Mette picked on Jessica for she was afraid to ask any of the boys.

"Truth."

"Euhm." Mette was looking for a question and she found one after several minutes.

"Why do you want to kiss Michael O'Brien?"

"Because he's cute," Jessica answered between giggles.

Jessica turned her attention to Isa. "Truth or Dare, Isa?"

"Dare, since you are all too boring."

"Make Sirius stand in his shorts again." Jessica was clearly getting a little tipsy and, like a lot of girls in Hogwarts, had had a crush on Sirius since their first meeting.

Sirius couldn't even reach for his wand to protect himself, and therefore Jessica's wish came true at the wave of Isa's. But then Isa decided that it wasn't all that funny anymore after it had become too easy, so she gave Sirius back his clothes.

"_Vestitus Recurro_. Sirius, can't you at least make it look like you're trying to stop me? This way, it isn't amusing at all."

_She has done it again. I must really get back at her._

Isa turned her attention to Remus, hoping to get him and her sister together in some way.

"Truth or Dare, Remus?"

"Truth." Remus wasn't going for one of her Dares.

"Oh, come on, are you a man or a chicken?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Truth it is. Remus, do you want to kiss my sister?"

Remus looked at the floor and turned beet red; so did Mette. All the others leaned in to hear the answer whilst Remus mumbled something.

"What? I didn't hear you." Sirius also was curious about the answer.

"Yes, I said 'yes.'" Remus dared to look into Mette's eyes, but she quickly looked away.

Jessica looked at her watch and noticed that fifteen minutes had passed. She coughed to get the attention of the girls. The girls went all silent and were watching the boys looking for a sign that the potion was working. Lily took her chance and asked James a question…

* * *

_(ooc: the book really exists it was written by Deborah Gray and Athena Starwoman).

* * *

_

**Reviews:** Are welcomed


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter ****Seven

* * *

**

"James what are you afraid of?" asked Lily.

James got a strange look on his face as if he were in a trance. The girls huddled together waiting for his answer.

"That you will not marry me…little children…and worms." James answered without blinking once.

The girls had noticed that all three boys had that strange trance-like look on their faces, but since they needed their answers they would have to deal with it.

Isa turned towards Sirius. "Sirius what are you afraid off?"

"My family, especially my mother. You and really big cats." The girls did their best not to giggle at Sirius answers, but some were just to funny.

"Remus what are you afraid of the most?" Mette had gotten over her initial fright and joy that Remus wanted to kiss her.

"Hurting someone."

The girls found that this answer wasn't all that useful, so Isa changed the question a little bit.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that could happen to you?"

"That everybody will know that I'm a virgin and will most likely always stay one." The girls stared at Remus with their mouths open.

"I so did not need to know that about Remus," Mette whispered to her friends. "Let's just stop here. You will never know what will come out next."

The girls could agree on that even though Isa complained just a little bit she wanted to find out more about Sirius.

"Now what do we do with them? We can not just leave them here." Lilly looked at the boys who were sitting so still.

"You are right, but I'm not going to set one foot inside the boys' room," said Jessica.

"Why don't you go to bed, and I'll take them up their bedchamber?" Isa already knew where to go, and she wanted to ask some more questions.

"You are just going to ask more questions," Mette warned her sister.

"You can come if you like, I promise not to ask any question, MOM!" Isa said while she grabbed James and Sirius by the hand and led them up the staircase. Mette grabbed Remus and dragged him back to his bed.

* * *

When Isa and Mette returned to the Common room, they started to think about some spells that would be useful to them.

Jessica summed up the things they had learned that evening. "So we'll bring out a big cat for Sirius, and some worms for James, but what do we do with Remus?"

"I will just have to try something else on him. Maybe a regular Disarming Spell, but I think I have all the information that I need." Isa felt the night was a success.

The girls retired to their bedchamber and couldn't wait till Friday's lessons. Friday couldn't come too soon.

While Isa lay in her bed, she pondered about Remus and Sirius' answers. She would have to do something with the information she had gather this evening. Her mind was set; she was sure that she wanted her sister and Remus to get together. As for Sirius Black, she would toy with him a little more. It had been a long time since Isa fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day came too early for the boys, finding them waking up with splitting headaches.

"Aaargh--close the curtains--it hurts!" James yelled out in pain.

"Stop yelling!" Sirius added.

Remus tried to get up, but his head just felt too heavy. He couldn't make anything out, his vision was blurry and his head was ringing. He succeeded in standing up, only to land on Sirius' bed, crushing Sirius while he was at it.

"Auw, get off," Sirius shouted directly into Remus', ear causing Remus to moan loudly.

James tried to help his friends but only succeeded in landing on top of them, causing Sirius yelling out in pain again as more weight flattened him.

"Eeuw, your breath stinks, Padfoot." James wrinkled his nose in front of Sirius' face.

"You don't smell like roses to me, Prongs," Sirius retorted while he tried to get his friends off his body.

Remus had somehow managed to fall asleep again and started to snore loudly.

"Oh great. Moony, kindly—get--your arse—off--me." Sirius started to shake Remus.

It only resulted in them all falling off onto the hard wooden floor. They nursed their bruises and ailing heads and made their way to their classes, wondering what was in the drinks they got served last night.

* * *

Friday came fairly quickly for the girls, but on the down side, their DADA-lesson was the last period, so they had to wait for it all day. Finally the DADA-lesson could begin The Assistant again explained the rules and made sure everyone knew what they were doing, They would go up against each other contestant three times. If there was a draw they would have another three tries.

He lined the four possible champions up and made them pick a number under ten. Remus got the first one right, so the others had to choose again. It turned out that Remus would have to go against James.

"Gentleman, please take your places." The Assistant stood in the middle of the room. "Ready? On the count of three you will commence. One, Two, Three…"

"_Expelliarmus."_ Remus made James' wand fly across the room hitting The Assistant on the head. The Assistant gave the wand back to James whilst rubbing its little bald head.

"Again. One, Two, Three.."

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Remus found himself floating above the floor, almost able to touch the ceiling. After Remus was helped down, he took his place again ready for the final try.

"_Stupefy"_

Although James was a Quidditch player with excellent reflexes, he couldn't beat Remus' Werewolf instincts. So when he woke up from the spell Remus had cast at him, he couldn't believe it. He went over to the rest of the class and stood there sulking.

Remus was told to stand by while Sirius and Isa took turns calling numbers. This time Isa was Remus' opponent.

"One, Two, Three…"

"_Nox noctis."_

The room turned pitch black, and there was a loud thud to be heard. When the Assistant had turned on the light she found Remus lying on his behind glaring at Isa.

"Excuse me, sir? She shoved me." Remus was appalled by Isa's approach.

"It's madam, and she did beat you with her spell." The class giggled at the response of the Assistant.

"One, Two, Three."

"_Mutus."_

Isa tried to form, a spell but she couldn't speak anymore; thus she only glared at Remus. After having the spell removed, both of them moved back to their places again.

"One, Two, Three."

"_Riddikulus,_" Both Remus and Isa yelled it at the same time, leaving them falling on the floor with laughter.

The Assistant un-hexed both students and had them stand up again. "This means another three tries. Here you go: One, Two, Three."

"_Accio wand"_ Isa grinned at Remus as she twirled his wand. After returning, the wand they continued.

"One, Two, Three."

"_Expelliarmus."_

This time the Assistant was hit with Isa's wand as Remus send it flying through the room. The Assistant again returned the wand to its owner.

"_Hedera Toxicum."_

Remus struggled against the poison ivy that was wrapping itself around him. He tried to move away but the ivy was wrapped around his ankles causing him to fall to the ground yet again. The Assistant removed the spell and helped Remus up to his feet so that Remus could join James who was still sulking amongst his fellow classmates.

"Mr. Black, it would seem that it is your turn against Miss Christianson." The Assistant pointed towards the spot that had previously belonged to Remus.

"One, Two, Three."

Sirius had been observing throughout Remus' entire duel with Isa, watching for Isa's weaknesses. So he was more than ready to perform magic when the Assistant started to count:

"_Rmivouva Gli Abiti."_

To Isa's surprise she found herself standing in her underwear in front of the entire class. Smiling politely, she made a small spin for the onlookers before undoing the spell with her own wand.

"If you wanted to see my panties, all you had to do was ask," Isa whispered so that only Sirius could hear.

Sirius didn't even hear the Assistant counting again. Maybe having Isa stand in her underwear wasn't one of his wisest decisions.

"_Aliquantulus Masculus Viscus."_ Isa grinned evilly at Sirius.

The Assistant however turned beet red after hearing that spell, but since it was a legal spell she could not forbid Isa to do it. She, however, quickly made her way over to Sirius and undid the spell.

_She shrunk my…She,she,she…_ Sirius looked up from his groin back to Isa and saw her grin evilly at him. He had seen that look too many times to know that something not very good was going to be happening.

After making sure that Sirius was more or less alright the Assistant resumed the duel: "One, Two, Three."

"_Accio Leoninus."_

Sirius goggled as four gigantic lions appeared before his eyes. Swallowing visibly, he stepped backwards, as one of them started to growl at him. Screaming, Sirius stumbled to the floor, as the largest one jumped towards him. He expected to have sharp claws rip him open, and when this did not immediately occur, he carefully opened his eyes. There at his feet, were four little kittens, mewing softly at him as they played with his feet.

The classroom was filled with a loud laughter as the Assistant helped Sirius back to his feet and motioned for Isa to come towards her.

"I believe we have a worthy champion." The Assistant raised Isa's arm who smiled broadly. "As soon as the other champions are announced I will start training you." The Assistant whispered to Isa.

* * *

Later that day, when the Gryffindors had calmed down considerably about their new champion, Isa made her way over to Remus. She explained that she wanted to meet that evening since she needed some help with a certain book she was reading at the moment. Remus, not suspecting anything, agreed to meet her by the Perfects bathroom at eleven o'clock.

Continuing on her way to find all the boys she was supposed to be kissing this Friday, she searched the castle for Michael O'Brien. Finding him out side the castle, she casually approached him.

"Are you Michael O'Brien?"

Michael looked suspiciously at Isa. He had heard the rumours about her attitude and kept his distance. "Yes."

"I have a message from one of the Gryffindor girls who wants to date you. Meet me outside the Gryffindor Common Room at ten o'clock this evening." Not giving Michael the chance to respond, Isa turned on her heel and headed back to the castle. She knew, however, that she did pique Michael's interest.

That would only leave two boys to approach , James Potter and Sirius Black. Finding Sirius had proven quite difficult. Isa of course did not know that he was avoiding her at any cost. So eventually she just gave up; Lily would have to try that spell out by herself. James had been easy to locate; she found him sitting in the Common Room still sulking over his loss.

"James, I have some information about Lily."

"Really?"

"Meet me here at twelve this evening and I will tell you."

"Why wait?"

"Because Lily could walk in any moment." Isa silently thanked Lily, as she just happened to walk into the common room.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lily eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Woodlice--very interesting." Isa looked deadly serious at Lily who just frowned in return.

* * *

While Isa was planning her Kissing-Me-Quick victims for that evening Sirius was indeed avoiding her at all costs. He had taken control of the Marauders Map, and every time she got too close to him he would make a dash for it, which earned him some odd looks from his friends.

"Why are you avoiding Isa?" James asked curiously when he had returned to the common room.

"She is scary, in case you have not realized it yet," Sirius said not taking his eyes of the map.

"She really isn't that scary," said Remus. Remus knew that Isa had her own problems just like the rest of them.

"She did not shrink your balls." Sirius pointed at Remus, still angry about it.

"She did what?!" Remus and James looked astounded at Sirius.

"Why do you think I was that embarrassed during the duel? Not because she turned my knickers pink." Sirius' eyes were back on the map. He saw Isa was moving towards the common room, so Sirius quickly fled up to the boys' rooms.

"We have to make her do that spell on the Slytherin Champion." James grinned at Remus.

* * *

When the evening approached, the girls gather all the things they needed for the Kiss-Me-Quick-Spell. Mette read out loud so that Isa could get ready to try it out on James.

"Gardenia-scented bath oil or bath salts."

"Check."

"A mirror."

"There is one in the bathroom."

"A red candle."

"Check. Do you think Dumbledore will mind me stealing it out of the Great Hall?" Isa looked up innocent.

"What?!" The three others feared that their plan would fall apart.

"Just kidding."

"A stick of rose incense and one of musk incense?"

"Double check."

"Red lipstick."

"Check."

"Are you fully aware of the situation you are getting yourself in?" Mette grabbed her sister by the shoulders dramatically.

"Not the vaguest idea."

"Off you go to the bathroom. We will make sure nobody disturbs you." All three girls held their thumbs up in the air making Isa roll her eyes at them.

Closing the bathroom door behind her she poured the bath oil into the bath and decided to soak for sometime. Since she didn't need to be ready for another two hours she could take her time getting ready. Just before she turned into a prune, Isa got out of the bath and dried herself thoroughly. She lit the candle and the incense, taking her place in front of the mirror and drew the shape of a mouth on it. She then pictured Michael's face and spoke the words : "Lips of rose, Lips so sweet, my kisses are yours. As soon as we meet."

Looking in the mirror to see if she spotted anything different, Isa shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel any different. She repeated the spell for Remus and James. When she was finished, she put on her _Future Trophy Wife_ T-shirt and a tight fitting pair of black jeans and went looking for Micheal O´Brien.

Punctually at ten, Michael made an appearance outside the Gryffindor common room, and within seconds his lips were on Isa's He then took a step backwards and started to stutter.

"I'm sorry…I did not mean to…" Micheal made a hasty retreat back to his own common room.

_Well that was rather disappointing, but the spell did work. He did kiss me._

Reapplying her lipstick, Isa walked towards the Perfects' bathroom. She had to wait another thirty minutes until she would meet up with Remus. To avoid boredom, she got out her headphones and made a connection with the Wizarding Wireless Web to her favourite songs.

"Hmmm…too bad they do not have Muggle music, but 'The Flipping Wands' will have to do for now."

Isa was unaware that Remus had slipped into the bathroom and had spotted Isa dancing with her eyes closed. Something inside of his brain seemed to click.

_Why do I feel the need to kiss her? I mean, I like Mette and want to kiss her, not Isa._

Remus' body had different plans. As soon as he came out, his arms grabbed Isa's face, and before either knew it, they shared a rather passionate kiss between them. When Remus finally let go of Isa, all she could do was stare at him. _Virgin my ass._ Remus himself looked as if he was in a state of shock. For several minutes neither of them spoke; they could only look at each other.

Remus looked like he was going to be sick; his mind felt dirty for kissing Isa, while his heart yearned for Mette.

"I'm sorry, Remus."

"I really did not want for it to have happened either." Remus was utterly appalled by his behaviour.

They continued to stare at each other for a little while.

"I will just go to bed then." Remus was the second man that evening to make a hasty retreat.

Isa did not know what to make of this situation. _That was one hell of a kiss. Mette is sure in for a surprise. The boy has talent._ Isa thought while she licked her lips.

She only remembered in time that she still had to kiss James. Even though she did not feel like it anymore, she also realized that the spell was not easy to break. Sighing, she made her way back to the common room only slightly worried that Remus would see James waiting there.

"Hello James." Isa said to the boy sitting at the far end of the room.

As if stung by a bee, James jumped from his seat and made his way over to Isa. His kiss was somewhat better than Michael's but he still needed lots of practice. With big eyes, he stared at Isa before he ran off into the boys' tower.

_He just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe I should warn Lily about this. On second thought, maybe not.

* * *

_

Isa herself felt rather tired and made her way back to her room. Crawling into her bed, she hoped that the girls had not stayed up for her to report, but unfortunately for her they had spend the entire evening speculating about that spell.

"Isa?" Jessica opened the curtains of the bed.

"What?"

"Well?" Lily's red head appeared next to Jessica's.

"It worked." Isa rolled on her other side to rid herself of the onlookers.

"Really?" Mette appeared on the other side of the bed, hoping to get information without having to ask for it.

"Yes. Now let me sleep. I have a date with Snape tomorrow, and I plan on being awake then." Isa pulled her pillow over her head and started to snore loudly.

* * *

The next Saturday morning, the boys made their way over to the Quidditch pitch for some off-time practice. Sirius felt like there was something the other two weren't telling him.

He could not help himself anymore he had to know what was bothering his friends. "What is wrong with you two? You are normally not this quiet when it comes to Quidditch."

"Nothing," The pair answered in unison as if they had planned it.

"Why do I not believe that for one second?" The other two never came through with an answer so they spent their morning in relatively quietness.

After lunch, when it was nearly two o'clock, they headed for the lake to get some rest. Sirius was the first to notice Snape standing outside the castle's main gate with a rather nervous look on his face.

"Hey, Snivellus, fixed someone a Love Potion?"

"That is none of your business."

Moving further towards the lake, Sirius looked back at Snape, hoping to get a visual on the person Snape was waiting for. He stopped dead in his tracks as the person arrived at the gate. _What is Isa doing with Snivellus? She could not possibly be his date._

"Hello, Severus. Ready?" Isa smiled at Severus.

Severus held up the basket with the Butterbeer that Isa had requested, giving Sirius a pointed look at the same time, who was looking at him with his mouth hanging open.

"He must have given her a potion," Sirius said hopefully to nobody in particularly.

"I don't think so, but there is definitely something fishy here," James responded none the less.

"Let's take out the Invisibility Cloak, and see what they are up to." Sirius needed to know about it and James agreed with him fully.

So the three friends sneaked up on Severus and Isa who were heading for the lake. Finding some bushes not far off, they selected spot to hide.

* * *

"You were right Severus the potion worked like a charm."

"I am always right when it comes to potions. I do believe that you have some information for me."

"Yes, you're right, but I want a Butterbeer first." Isa plunked down on the grass.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as if somebody were watching her. Looking around casually when Severus started to unpack the basket, she could spot nobody, which wasn't surprising since Severus had taken her to a rather secluded spot. Severus commented that he had forgotten something from the castle and excused himself for a moment.

Still feeling like there was something wrong, Isa continued to look around the area. After several minutes she spotted Severus hurrying back from the castle. She then also spotted a foot appearing from the bushes. Unfortunately Severus didn't see it and tripped over it, soaking himself in the small puddle of mud next to the bushes.

"Are you okay?" Isa asked, concerned, as she helped Severus up, eyeballing the bushes with suspicion.

"Yes, but I am afraid that I have ruined the plaid." Severus held up the blanket he had just gotten from the castle, forgetting that he could cast an easy cleaning spell.

Isa rolled her eyes at him and cleaned the plaid as well as Severus. She could still see the foot that had made Severus trip. _That's odd, there is no body attached to it._

After spreading the plaid on the grass and settling down on it, she excused herself for a moment, saying she needed to relieve herself. Once she got near the bushes, she looked over her shoulder to check on Severus. He was busy unpacking the basket. She then proceeded to dive under the bushes and grabbed the foot, pulling it towards her.

* * *

Sirius had a very hard time holding his laughter back when he sent Severus to the ground._ What the hell did that greasy slime want with Isa, and what sort of potion did he make for her?_

Sirius didn't realize it until it was too late that his foot was sticking out from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Something had grabbed his foot and was pulling him from underneath the cloak. Focusing on the person pulling him, he found himself looking straight into the eyes of a very mad Isa.

"Sirius Black, what for the love of Merlin do you think you are doing here?" Isa hissed while still in the bushes.

"What are you doing with Snivellus?" Sirius hissed back at her.

"Like you care what I do and with whom I do it!"

"You are right I don't care!" Sirius' mind, however, did not agree.

"So there is no real problem here after all." Isa smiled softly at him and patted Sirius on his head.

James and Remus who had watched it from underneath the Invisibilty Cloak had to admit someone had finally managed to outsmart Sirius. The boys watched as Isa crawled away from the bushes and went back to Severus.

Sirius moved back underneath the Invisibility Cloak determined to know what those two were up to. He looked at his two friends who both had a hard time controlling their facial expressions.

* * *

"Where were we?" Isa sat back down next to Severus who had apparently not noticed that she was missing.

"You were about to tell me what they feared the most."

"Which one would you like me to start with?"

"Remus."

"I still don't understand his answers but he fears himself the most. I don't know whether that makes any sense to you."

"No that doesn't make any sense. Let's hear James then."

"Well Mr. Potter fears little children and worms. If you don't mind me asking: what are you going to do with this information?"

"I plan on taking revenge on them."

"Could you inform me when this revenge is going to happen so that I can watch it?"

"Of course."

"That leaves Mr. Black. He is afraid of his family especially his mother. He doesn't like really big cats but I already used that on him. Ooh, and he's afraid of me, which I'm rather pleased with, even if I do say so myself," Isa stated with enthusiasm.

"Perhaps then you could assist me in my revenge on Mr. Black."

"That, my dear Mr. Snape, would be an excellent idea," Isa said with a posh English accent.

"So we have an agreement?"

"Absolutely, but before we start planning, I need another sandwich."

Severus reached into the basket, not only getting out a sandwich for Isa but a piece of parchment as well.

"That is excellent thinking." This would be handy since she didn't know whether Sirius was still there, and he didn't need to know what their plans were going to be. As Severus sat there scribbling away on the parchment Isa decided to check on Sirius.

She casually jumped into the bushes and landed just next to the three boys hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. They had heard the entire exchange and were rather shocked by Isa's actions. Isa moved her hands around the bushes hoping to find Sirius. The boys tried to move their legs out of the way, crawling over each other. Isa managed to get hold of a leg and pulled it. She was surprised to find James on the end of that foot instead of Sirius as she proceeded to pull him from underneath the Invisibility Cloak making James completely visual to herself.

"What where you two doing under one Invisibility Cloak?"

"What do you mean the two, I'm the only one here."

"Liar." Isa pushed James next to her and searched further in the direction where she had found James, but the other two boys had made their way to a safer place.

"I told you I was alone," James said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So where is the cloak then?"

"I…" James couldn't think off an answer fast enough.

"Busted. I will let you go this time, but seeing how you must know about Severus planning on revenge, I will make sure he gets it."

James got up and made his way out of the bushes deliberately running over Severus in the process.

Severus looked up to see who was walking over him, "What is he doing here?" he sneered at Isa.

"Severus, I do believe that we are being overheard here, so let's go somewhere more private. Any ideas?"

"Yes, follow me." Severus quickly mumbled a spell that gathered all the stuff back into the basket and made his way back to the castle.

"You do know that I'm not planning on slipping into something more comfortable when we get to that private place," Isa said in mock sincerity.

Severus' usually pale complexion turned an interesting colour of red and he swallowed visibly as he looked back at Isa.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight

* * *

**

James quickly caught up with Sirius and Remus, who where waiting outside the main castle gate for him.

"How does she know those things?" Remus was worried what he might have let slip.

"Greasy git Snivellus must have made her a truth potion." Sirius glared angry in the direction where Severus and Isa collected their stuff together and went back to the castle.

"So that is what the headache was from." James concluded.

"I think it is about time we took a little revenge on Isa." Having a look of determination on his face Sirius turned his attention towards his friends.

"Sirius haven't you ever noticed how Isa seems to know everything before it even happens." Remembering all to well who Isa could tell McGonagall would come into the classroom when Remus was teaching her how to read.

"We will just have to make the perfect plan than." Both James and Sirius where smiling broadly as Remus began to worry know what was going to happen.

* * *

In the meantime somewhere in the dungeons of the Slytherins, two students agreed about a revenge plan for James and Sirius. Isa had managed to convince Severus that Remus wasn't the bad one.

* * *

As the students poured into the Great Hall for dinner that evening Sirius was glaring at Isa, who wasn't paying any attention to him, as she ate. Mette however felt that something big was about to happen. After diner ,when they where back in the Common Room, she asked Remus whether he could spare a minute for her.

"Moony remember ask her about her sister. Find something useful." Sirius and James urged their friend when he made his way down form the boys bedchamber. When Remus reached the bottom he was greeted by Isa and Mette.

"No pressure. Hey Remus." Isa winked at him before she turned to the girls staircase.

_O great she already knows we're up to something. This cannot be good. Perhaps I can convince Padfoot and Prongs to drop it._ Remus was pulled out of his thought as Mette put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Remus are you three planning on doing something?"

"Euhm, I don't think I can really tell you this."

"I think that taking a little revenge on my sister isn't bad. Just don't make it too bad." Mette had always know that her sister couldn't be on the winning team all the time.

"Does this mean that you are willing to help us?" Remus looked happily at Mette.

"Of course since I'm your only chance of getting a successful plan together. Lets take a little walk outside the Common Room," Mette pulled him away from the staircase, "Just in case she is hanging around at the top of the staircase."

* * *

On top of the boys staircase Sirius had been keeping his eye on Remus and Mette, just in case Remus would chickened out, he could not believe his ears. _Mette wants to help us. This just keeps getting better and better._

"Oh Sirius…" Looking down he found Isa standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"What?" Sounding a bit irritate at finding Isa there. _Merlin knows how long she has been standing there._

"You wanted to know what I was doing with Severus, didn't you?"

"I said I did not wanted to know."

"Oh but that look you gave me told me you did." Sirius found the tone of Isa's voice near to nauseating.

"Fine. What did you do with Snivellus?" Trying to find the same tone Isa was using.

"We went to a nice and private little room in the Slytherin dungeon. Where I got him to strip, full Monty of course I wouldn't take less…" The picture is was painting was rather disturbingly forming inside of Sirius head, "…You see he had been so nice to give me a thruth potion and let's not forget that lovely striptease. So I decided to give him a blowjob."

"You did what?" Sirius eyes almost plopped out of his sockets.

"You heard me."

"Why, why and with IT." Making a small choking noise in the back of his throat. _She does that to him while I want it? WHY? Wait I want what now?_ Sirius looked down confused.

"IT has a name and can be very charming." Isa place a little more salt on Sirius wounded ego.

"What about me?" It was out before Sirius could stop himself.

"What about you?"

"You are pulling my leg here aren't you?" Having the feeling that Isa was only doing this to get to him.

"And what leg would that be Mr. Black?" Isa smirked dirty.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Sirius threw his hands in the air and stalked back to his bed.

"To easy!" Isa yelled after him and started to laugh. Pretending to throw a basketball through the hope Isa mimicked the movement._ She shoots. She scores and the crowed goes wild.

* * *

_

Stepping back in the now deserted Common Room Mette and Remus stood at the bottom of the boys staircase.

"You think that it will work?"

"Of course, who but me knows my sister better?" Mette smiled at him.

"I'll inform the others. _Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her._ Remus brain was screaming at him along with his heart pounding like it was about to suffer a heart attack. Noticing that Mette was looking at him rather oddly. _What I didn't say that out loud did I?_

Finding it time to take matters in her own hands Mette leaned towards Remus, who in turn thought that she was going to fall, so her grabbed her by her shoulders. Unable to contain himself anymore he pressed his lips against Mette's. Remus hands went towards Mette's blond hair and then around her neck pulling her as close to him as possible. While Mette's hand grabbed the front of Remus robes. When the need for air become to urgent they pulled away from each other. Both looking rather flushed but smiling at each other.

"Isn't that cure?" Isa voice sounded nearby.

"It is about time." Sirius voice joined Isa.

Mette and Remus found the pair looking at them with their heads leaning sideways and an awful gooey-eyed expression on their face. Both Isa and Sirius had returned to the Common Room in order to find out what took Remus and Mette so long.

"I could say the same for you two." James voice came from the top of the boy's staircase.

All eyes turned toward Sirius and Isa who where standing dangerously close to each other. Their heads where leaning towards each other, hips nearly touching and hands brushing each other. Until Isa jumped away from Sirius.

"Eeeuw it nearly touched me. I think I'm going to hurl." Isa screamed while tried to put as much distance between herself and Sirius.

Sirius just stood there dumbfounded. _She really thinks I am disgusting_. Sirius eyes watched as Isa proceeded to clean he hands on Remus robes while muttering obscene things under her breath. Without another word Sirius stormed out of the Common Room.

"Izzy that is not a nice thing to do." Mette smacked her sister on the arm before dragging her back towards their bedchambers. With her eyes she told Remus that they would talk tomorrow.

* * *

James and Remus studied the closed curtains of Sirius bed. They worried about their friend he wasn't normally this upset by a girls behaviour. Not sure how to deal with Sirius bruised ego they decided that it was best for now to leave him alone.

Sirius brain was swirling with thoughts. To his fellow students he appeared to be self-assured and carefree, little did they know that growing up in the Black household was far from healthy on ones mental state. If one keeps telling you that you are useless you will start to believe it after awhile and Isa's reaction had rushed some of his more unpleasant memories back into his head. Of course he had been called worse by the Slytherin's so Sirius wonder why Isa was having such an effect on his emotional state.

* * *

The following weeks Sirius behaviour was rather unsettling, even the teachers where starting to worry about him. He didn't disrupt any classes and the number of pranks in Hogwarts was drastically lowered. Most of the time he just sat their staring at what ever was in front of him and at dinner time he at next to nothing which worried his friends the most. Sirius could eat anything, anytime, any place. James and Remus tried to sheer Sirius back up but every attempt seemed futile. They couldn't even get him to insult Snape.

Isa however missed Sirius odd behaviour completely as every minute of her spare time was absorbed by either Professor Vonuntenundoben's Assistant or Severus Snape and their plans to take revenge on James and Sirius. She was glad that it was weekend and she would have sometime on her own.

* * *

Early Saturday morning Sirius sneaked out of the castle and made his way towards a more secluded part of the Hogwarts grounds. His friends insisted they he would have to come and pay Quidditch with them but Sirius didn't feel up for it. Having managed to convince one of the house-elves to deliver him several bottles of Firewhiskey, of course on charge of the Black Family. Opening the bottle Sirius savoured the feeling of the Firewhiskey burn down his neck.

Isa, who had wanted nothing more than the be left alone, as looked for a more private place to contemplate. She had burned most of her energy this week and was in desperate need of some extra sleep. The Common Room had proven to crowed even the bed chambers had been filled with noise. Finding a nice patch of dry grass she lay down on her back looking up at the clouds in the sky. Leaving the bottle of 25 year old whiskey she bought in a muggleshop in her bag for later.

Sirius had ducked behind a tree when he spotted Isa walking his way groaning at the sight of her._ Why can't she just leave me alone, even when she isn't following me, she follows me._ After a few moments he watched Isa's eyes close and her breathing becoming more shallow proving that she was falling asleep.

Finishing the bottle of Firewhiskey Sirius, who's brain was now a little intoxicated, made his way back to the Castle. He decided to spend the rest of the day in his bed with a bottle of Firewhiskey for company. That plan was rudely disrupted when he bumped into a fourth year Slythering girl, who obviously had other plans.

Giselle had a crush on Sirius from the moment she had lain her eyes on him. She had taken every opportunity to get him to notice her and flirted with Sirius when ever he was around her. Sirius never did take notice of her. Giselle noticed the empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands and grinned evilly. _Sirius Black drunk, what are the odds of that._

Sirius felt the girl grabbing him and pushing him into one of the cupboards along the main corridor. His brain was still trying to figure out what was happening.

"What…" was the only thing Sirius could utter before Giselle made an awful attempt at kissing him.

Sirius could feel Giselle's hands travelling over his body his brain was fogged up with alcohol so that it did not fully realize what was happening to him in that cupboard.

* * *

Isa also being on the verge of drunkenness stumbled back to the Castle. As she walked through the main corridor she could have sworn she heard someone moaning. _That is odd since when does Moaning Myrtle inhabit cupboards._

Curiosity got the best of Isa as she open the cupboard door with such force she managed to hit herself against the head with it. Dizziness took over and she fell backwards onto the floor.

Giselle let out a scream and quickly pulled her clothes back in place before rushing out of the corridor. It took Sirius drunken brain a little longer to realize what was going on. Confused looking around he saw Isa laying on the floor.

"Isa?" Sirius kneeled next to her.

"Mommy?" Isa's eyes where trying to focus on the person who was hunching over her.

"ISA!" It felt right to Sirius to be screaming at Isa for some reason.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

"WHY!" Isa was working on Sirius nerves again and he was finding it hard to control his temper.

"Shhhhhs, do you hear that?" Isa place a finger against Sirius lips.

"Hear what?" Sirius leaned away from the fingers but they followed.

"Are they gone?" Isa gave him a drunken smile.

"Who is gone?" Quirking his eyebrow Sirius wonder how much more weird this situation could be come.

"The voices in my head. Hooray they are gone," Isa looked cheerfully at the confused Sirius. Then she appeared to be listening for something, "Ah shoot there are back."

"Oh shut up." Only now did Sirius realize that she was probably just as drunk as he was getting back on his feet Sirius was hoping to find his bed this time.

Isa had a different idea she grabbed his foot and yanked him down to the floor and pointed towards the cupboard. "What where you doing in there?"

"Having the same thing done as you did to Snivellus and might I add auw that hurts." Sirius rubbed his sore butt before whacking Isa's arm.

Sitting up right Isa glared at him as she rubbed her arm before looking even more confused than Sirius. "You were planning to get revenge on yourself and James? That sounds like an awfully bad idea."

"Huh?" Sirius really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hihihihihi, your as plastered as me." Isa giggled with a high pitched voice.

Sirius just looked at Isa not knowing what to do besides being to drunk to actually wanting to do something about it.

* * *

Outside near the like Mette, Lily, James and Remus where holding a picnic, although Lily and Mette had planned on the picnic while James and Remus decided to join after Quidditch practise. Much to Lily's chagrin as James sat as close to Lily as he possibly could.

"Look I made these mushroom omelettes to go on the bread." Mette desperately was trying to keep Lily from running away.

"Great." Remus said just a little bit to enthusiastically.

"Just cough it up you two." Lily had heard the rumours and wanted to know if the pair had actually kissed.

"Why would they want to cough up this delicious omelette?" Speaking with a mouthful of omelette James looked confused.

"Potter." Lily warned him as she hit him on the arm.

Mette and Remus looked at each other unsure of what to do or say. They hadn't managed to be alone since they had kissed, therefore they didn't know where they stood with each other. Both of them quickly grabbed some bread and omelette to stuff their mouths fill.

"Fine be that way." Lily huffed as she grabbed a piece of omelette.

* * *

In the main corridor Professor McGonagall noticed that two students where laying on the floor. _Good lord what is this. Oh Merlin it's Mr. Black and Miss Christianson. I truly hope they haven't killed each other this time._ As she got closer she saw that Sirius was looking rather confused at a giggling Isa. It only took one look to see that both students where drunk.

"Mr. Black, Miss Christianson what is going on here?"

"Mr. Black," Isa said with a heavy tone, "was playing hide and seek with Moaning Myrtle. Then I banged my head on the door, which made the voice disappear." Isa said happily to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked at Sirius but he was trying very hard not to catch her eye as he blushed.

"Right Mr. Black and Miss Christianson I will escort you to the Hospital Wing in order to get you sober." With the aid of Sirius Professor McGonagall got Isa back on her feet, "And at eight o'clock this evening you will come to my office for your punishment."

"Aaww…." Isa wanted to complain to McGonagall that it was weekend but Sirius put his hand over her mouth he was in no need for more detention.

* * *

Little did McGonagall know that there was something more intolerable happening near the lake. Where four of her other students were reduced to a pile of giggling idiots. Everything they saw they considered funny, from Remus hair down to James' wiggling toes.

"Ooh you have to feel this wet, green grass. It feels so nice." James was putting his feet on the grass rubbing them back and forth.

Mette, Lily and Remus followed his lead, which was exactly how Sirius and Isa found them. After their little trip to the Hospital wing, where they where given something against drunkenness.

"Ooh look at all the pretty colours." Mette had fall backwards and was looking at the sky.

Isa and Sirius looked up but couldn't spot anything special up there, looking back at their friends, and then at each other they quirked their eyebrows at each other. All of a sudden the foursome got the urge to move around, each of them moving in a different direction.

James kept trying to grab thin air, it looked like he thought that he was on his broomstick. Muttering something about a damned snitch that wouldn't hold still.

Lily walked towards a flowerbed and started to pick all the flowers before starting to weave them into her hair.

Remus kept trying to climb a tree and was not very successful at it since he kept falling out of it only to get up and try again.

Mette however was getting dangerously close to the Whomping Willow dancing around in circles. Sirius noticed just in time and ran over to drag Mette away from the tree. He was thanked by getting hit on the head by Mette who sit insisted to dance in circles.

Isa had taken the time to look at the food and had found the omelettes quickly realizing what kind of mushrooms they where.

"Sirius I think that they are stoned." She explained to Sirius how was being twirled around by Mette.

"What do you mean they are stoned?" Sirius tried to step away but Mette insisted that he would dance with her.

"Magic Mushroom Omelette." Isa hold up the evidence.

"Not possible." Sirius shook his head in disbelief these where his friends she was talking about.

"Want some?"

Looking back at his friends he decided that would not be the wisest idea and declined the offer.

"Chicken."

"I don't see you eating it." Sirius tried to focus on Isa which proofed rather hard as he was getting dizzy with all of Mette's spinning around.

"I don't need some mushroom to have a good time." Throwing the omelette towards Sirius laughing as it hit Sirius directly in the face.

"Funny do it again." Mette looked hopefully at her sister.

Isa couldn't resist it and grabbed the remainder of the omelettes and started a food fight with Sirius who had managed to get some omelettes for himself. Mette sat down and watched Sirius and Isa flinging omelettes at each other.

After half a hour the omelette slaughter was over as the omelettes had been reduced to tiny little pieces. The exhausted throwers fell down next to Mette, but not to exhausted to lie next to each other. It appeared that the Magic Mushroom Omelettes where starting to ware off. All four intoxicated students had started to feel very sleepy and came back to the plaid. Remus made himself very comfortable against Mette. Isa and Sirius watched their friends sleep but it became boring rather quickly.

"I'm bored," Isa whined, "Do something Sirius."

"What am I your personal entertainer and no I do not intend to get my clothing off."

"Spoil sport."

"Why don't you get your clothes off?"

"You would like that wouldn't you? But I'm sorry to inform you that I don't flash people I already know."

"How about you tell me all about the voices in your head?"

"What voices I don't have any voices, unless your talking about us."

"Us? What you and me?" Sirius was getting confused again.

"No silly. Us as in me, myself and I. We always have a good time." Isa had gotten up looking for something to do.

"Let me see if I got this straight. There is three of you inside your body?"

"Well actually there is another one." Isa bent down to pick up some rocks as she wandered towards the lake.

"And who might that be?" Sirius rolled on his stomach as Isa was about to disappear from his sight.

"It doesn't really have a name. I refer to it as the little monster inside my head." Isa tossed some of the rocks in the lake.

"That's interesting. Does this monster have much control over you?"

"What is up with all the questions. Are you trying to get into my panties?" Isa pointed her finger at Sirius as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, maybe, any chance of that happening?" Sirius admitted.

"Who knows but at this moment the answer to that question would be no." Isa let out a sigh. She would not start a relationship when she was not even using her own name and identify.

"Now that is disgusting!" Isa yelled as she appeared to be looking at Sirius.

"What?" Panicked Sirius looked at his body wondering whether something hideous was attacking him.

"I was talking about Remus," Isa pointed towards Remus.

"Remus isn't disgusting. He is one of the cleanest people I have ever met he showers at least two times a day."

"How ever fascinating that might be he is drooling on my sister."

"She isn't complaining."

"She is a sleep."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Let's throw Remus into the lake. He definitively needs some cooling down. He is far to comfortable on my sister." Eyes twinkling with mischief Isa challenge Sirius.

"You can't throw him in the water. It's winter."

"So?"

"He will catch a cold."

"So?"

"Right. You can throw him in the water but Mette goes as well." Sirius knew when he lost an argument.

_Do I think Mette will mind if I throw her and Remus in the freezing water. hmmmm. Probably but it will be funny._ Isa ponder for a short moment. "We could throw all four of them in the water."

"Yes," Sirius was starting to like the idea," but how do we get them into the water at the same time."

"Plaid." They said un Unisom.

Pulling out their wands they turned the plaid into a flying carpet, after a slow start by the plaid it was up and went straight for the lake. Letting it's passengers fall into the freezing cold lake.

All four screamed when they hit the water. Sirius and Isa where howling with laughter together on the shore of the lake clutching their stomach.

"Why did you do that?" a very cold and very wet James asked angry.

Unable to answer as Sirius and Isa looked at their friends scrambling out of the water.

Remus was shaking his pants so that the poor fish who had gotten stuck there could escape back to the safety of the water. Mette was helping him looking like a drowned rat. James and Lily were getting the waterweeds out of their hair, only getting more tangled up. Eventually they managed to get themselves stuck together.

After the fish had managed to escape back to his freedom and Lily and James had been untangled by Mette and Remus they had to agree it was a good prank. Looking at each other for a moment, nodding and reaching for their wands sending Isa and Sirius flying into the lake as well.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine

* * *

**

As a result on Sunday morning six students reported themselves to the Hospital wing with a severe cold. Sneezing and coughing all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

"Twice in one weekend that's even a record for you Mr. Black." Madam Pomfrey looked at her patients. Sirius sneezed for an answer.

"Now listen carefully because it is important. All of you will have to drink this anti-cold draught every hour until six o'clock this evening." Madam Pomfrey handed each of the students a little vile with the horrible smelling draught in it.

The reminder of the day was spend in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was filled with coughs and sneezes, and people drink horrible tasting draughts every hour. At four o'clock that day Jessica stormed into the room.

"Who wants to know how my date with Michael was?" Jessica's smile so bright it was nearly blinding the others.

"NOOO!" Remus, Sirius and James groaned at once and fled to the safety of the bedchamber.

"Where did he take you?" Lily was the first who wanted to know every part of the date.

"For a picnic near the Quidditch pitch. It was so romantic." A dreamy look appeared on Jessica's face, her eyes partially clouding over.

"I think I'm going to hurl. Good bye." Making a vomiting motion Isa gather her things together and left for the safety of her bed.

"Ignore her. Did he kiss you?" Throwing a pillow at her leaving sister Mette moved closer to Jessica.

"Yes and it was so nice and Michael is so sweat."

Continuing the retching sounds as she climb the girls staircase Isa wondered what she would act like if she ever fell in love._ I do hope I am not like that when I am in love. Please let somebody kick me if I ever do and Michael was not such a great kisser. _Taking a look back at Jessica she spotted Remus standing at the top of the boys staircase. _Ooh interesting._ Isa made a turn around and went back down.

As Lily and Jessica continued with the mushy crap Isa convinced Mette to continue the game of chess they had been playing before Jessica entered the Common Room. Wanting to give Remus the chance to come back down and do what ever he wanted to do.

As Mette's and Isa's chess pieces continued to make pulp out of each other Remus had made up his mind to take Mette for a walk, alone this time.

"Those are very odd looking chess pieces." To Mette it sounded like Remus had apparated right behind her back as his voice sounded out of thin air.

"They are family pieces."

"Ah. Mette could you take a walk with me." It was now or never Remus thought.

"Sure. Just let me put my things away." Mette reached for he books and bag running upstairs to put them in her chest.

"She is ready to jump you." Isa whispered confided towards Remus.

"What?" Confused Remus pulled his attention away from the girls staircase and let his gaze rest on Isa for awhile, trying to figure out what she was meaning.

"Why do people keep asking me 'What?'. Do I speak to softly?" Isa said irritated.

"No you just do not make a lot of sense most of the time." Sirius came casual wandering down the staircase.

"What!"

"Who's deaf now?" A big grin on Sirius face.

"Did you ever wonder what it felt like to be hit by a chessboard?"

"No not really. Why do you ask?" The should have been alarm bells ringing inside of Sirius head.

"Because within five second you will know what it feels like to be hit over the head with a chessboard." Lifting the board over her head Isa came running towards Sirius.

Fleying from the Common Room, Sirius realized to late, that he had chosen a wrong turn. He found himself cornered with Isa storming towards him. Stopping right before him lifting the chess board as high as it would go. Ducking down and holding his hands over his head Sirius missed the grin on Isa's face. Poking him in the ribs so that Sirius lowered his hands Isa let the chessboard come down with a swish before it landed barely touching Sirius on the head.

"Doink. Muhahahahaha!" Sticking out her tongue at Sirius she danced in front off him waving the chess board at Sirius.

Sirius eyes grey eyes grew large as dishes as he blinked at Isa. _That is really weird._ Not wanting to be outdone by a girl he grabbed Isa around the waist turning her with her back to him, before starting an assault of tickles on her sides.

"Stop…" Isa giggled as she sagged in Sirius arms not being able to hold herself upright against such an assault, "Sirius.. I….Moron."

At the sound of the chessboard falling onto the floor Sirius reached for it before letting go of Isa how was kneeling on the floor with laughter. "I am King of the chessboard…"

"No your not King of the chess board because I am King of the chessboard." Having managed to stop the worst giggles Isa got back to her feet.

"You cannot be King of the chessboard you're a woman." Sirius complained.

"Of course I can be King since being King allows me to call myself what ever I like."

When Remus and Mette came around the corner of the corridor they spotted Sirius still standing where Isa had left him.

"She made you confused again did she not?" Remus felt compassion for his friend.

"Yes she did." Was the only answer the pair got as Sirius turned back towards the Common Room.

Mette and Remus decided to walk a little further dawn the corridor towards a windowsill showing a beautiful sunset. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. While they sat down in the windowsill to watch the sun disappear behind the trees of the forbidden forest.

Since it was beginning to become colder than these days Mette moved closer to Remus for some warmth. Remus just put his arm around her and let her snuggle real close to him.

"This is nice." Remus whisper into Mette's hair enjoying the smell.

"Yeah." Mette had closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being close to another human being.

After several minutes the sun had finally sunk behind the trees and it became increasingly colder. Remus thought it would be wise to return to the warmth of the Common Room., not wanting to get another cold.

"Remus?" Mette whisper sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a radiator hidden underneath your sweater?"

"Excuse me?" Remus feared that he had misunderstood the question Mette had asked.

"I mean it is colder here and you are radiating all this heat. Look even the windows are damping up.

Looking at the window Remus saw that Mette was right, he himself wasn't sure what would be the cause of this. Remembering that his parents had kicked him out of their beds because of the heat he gave off.

Eyeballing Remus suspiciously Mette pointed a accusing finger at Remus, "Don't you dare say I make you hot."

Blushing ferociously Remus started in shock at Mette who quickly started to laugh to show that she was indeed only teasing him. Only then did Remus realized that Mette was teasing and joined in the laughter before heading back to the Common Room.

Entering the Common Room it was pretty much deserted, all along Remus could not help but thinking whether he should ask Mette if it was alright to kiss her or not.

"Remus you can kiss me you don't have to ask the girl." Mette beamed at him.

"I like your smile, you should smile more." Remus smiled back dreamily.

"Remus…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Not needing anymore encouragement Remus leaned in a kissed Mette.

* * *

The following day brought the return a Peter Pettigrew, Headmaster Dumbledore had asked Mette to come to his office and informed her of this. Peter had felt very sorry for what he had done and tried again to explain that it had felt as if someone else was controlling his actions. Mette being who she is had accepted Peters apologize feeling that every person is allowed to redeem himself, much to Peters relieve. Isa however had her own thoughts about the return of the little worm and made sure never to leave her sister along with Peter.

The four marauders where more than pleased to be reunited, although Remus felt guilty more or less stealing Mette from him. Peter explained that he understood that there could never been anything between Mette and himself again because of the things he had unwillingly done. The four friends spend the time between classes informing Peter of all the things that had been going on, especially James put up a detailed report on Sirius defeat against Isa in the DADA-classes casually leaving out his own defeat.

Since it was drawing closer and closer to the Christmas holidays and the Duel-championship was almost upon the students the assistant of the DADA-class took up most of Isa's time. When she wasn't in class she was with the assistant after those lessons and after those lessons she still had to spend time with Remus practicing reading and writing leaving her so exhausted that she went straight to bed.

The duels between house champions would be held a week before Christmas and all the students where excited about the event. And the days flee past until the time was there for the four students to take on each other.

Headmaster Dumbledore had arranged for all the students to be seated in the Great Hall, banners of each house champions where waving above the benches of the on lookers and in the middle of the great hall one of the dining tables was used as a stage for the champions to duel on.

The four champion: Isa for Gryffindor, Apalonia for Ravenclaw, Dexter for Hufflepuff and Lucius for Slytherin, where stood next to the assistant. The assistant quickly explained the rules of the duel to the champions and the other students before she let the champions draw tickets who they went up against first.

First up where Dexter and Lucius. The poor Hufflepuff was so intimidated by Lucius that he did not even put up any resistance against the Slytherin. So Lucius got the full three points.

Watching the events Isa thought of the possible spells she could use against Lucius. _Perhaps I should shrink his balls? Nah I doubt that I would get away with that again. _Isa focused her attention back towards the duels yet to come, one way to beat your opponent is to study his movements.

The second one up against Lucius was Apalonia, at least she put up quite a fight against the fair haired Slytherin. As the duel was coming to an end Apalonia won with a very narrow margin leaving her with three points and Lucius with two.

Now it was Dexters turn against Isa. The poor boy was, if possible, more frightened by the rumours surrounding Isa than he had been of Lucius. Using a few simple spells Isa won the three points without as much as forming some sweat.

Noticing all the way that Lucius was studing Isa intently and was getting pointers of Professor Slughorn. Their whispers where irritating her immensely and she feared of the things Professor Slughorn might let slip. It was hard for her to keep her head on the duel between Apalonia and Dexter.

To all the students surprise Dexter got the full three points against Apalonia, little did most students know that they where a pair. Both of them had realized quickly that they where no match against the talented Lucius and Isa so they had decided to share points to save their own faces.

The next duel was between Apalonia and Isa. Being eager to bet Lucius, Isa beat Apalonia within five minutes time. A new wizarding record for sure and the assistant had been impressed by it.

The assistant counted the points scored by the students so far and came to a conclusion that the championshiptitle would either go to Lucius or to Isa seeing that the other two had to few to catch up with them, so she issued for the final duel to start between Lucius and Isa.

Lucius walked towards his mark as if he already owned the title of the duelchampionship, his hiard waving extremely gay with every pace he took. When he turned to face his opponent Isa was not even there yet. Isa was taking her time to calm herself down a little. All the students silently watched as she took of her shoes and socks. Bared footed she stepped up to face Lucius. Turning to face Lucius with such an intense and fierce look he involuntarily took a step back.

At the sight of her sisters look Mette reached for Remus hand, she had never seen her sister this concentrated ever. Remus looked at Mette and saw the worry in her eyes. He squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Are both duellist ready?" The assistant asked and got a nod from both Lucius and Isa.

"One, Two, Three…"

"Attono, aqua ab sublevatio."

Lucius fell back as he got pelted by thunder, rain and lightening. His hair sticking up from his head and his face burned with black marks.

"One point for Miss Christianson."

"One, Two, Three…"

"Aduro Elementum."

A big whirlwind formed within the great hall Lucius and several other students where sucked into the massive whirlwind and landed near the teachers table. Professor McGonagall noticed that the group consisted of people Isa had openly admitted to dislike she frowned her eyebrows at Isa warningly.

"Whoopsie a little too enthousiatically." Isa smiled broadly at her headmistress.

"Another point for Miss Christianson."

Lucius looked like he was ready to have steam coming out of his ears. He look at Professor SLughorn who nodded his head. Giving his student to permission to cheat during the duel, like only a real Slytherin would have.

Sirius got the odd stomach pit feeling like there was something seriously wrong. He looked over to Remus and noticed him holding Mette's hand. Leaning closer to Remus he asked. "Do you feel it Remus?"

"Yes as if something is wrong?" Remus whispered back.

As both Lucius and Isa got ready, Mette got the feeling that something terrible was going to happen to her sister. Mette watched Lucius while the assistant counted down as the assistant reached two Lucius yelled out his spell.

"Avada…" Lucius wasn't able to finish his spell as the assistant had swiftly disarmed Lucius.

At the same time Mette had reacted and rushed in front of her sister creating some sort of misty force field around both of them without the use of her wand.

The Great Hall was filled with upset students and lots off whispers but Headmaster Dumbledore swiftly stepped into action and managed to calm the students down. He declaired that the championship was over and that the perfects should lead the students back to their Common Room's.

Albus Dumbledore made Isa, Lucius, Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn stay so that he could have a serious conversation with them about what had occurred.

"Horace what where you thinking letting your student use an Unforgivable Curse?" Albus spoke in a strick tone, one he rarely used.

"I assure you Headmaster that Lucius was not going to perform that spell he merely wanted to frighten the girl."

"Did the assistant not explain the rules of this duel in the beginning and did she not explicitly said that the Unforgivable curses where not allowed, nor any other spells that would kill or harm the students." Albus continued.

"Yes." Both Lucius and Professor Slughorn muttered.

"I will think of some king of penalty for this behaviour this does include you Horace." Albus added but he wondered what would be a penalty for the Potions teacher. Sending both student and teacher to return to their own rooms Albus turned his attention back to Isa.

"Isa, child are you alright?" Isa had been astoundingly quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Did you see what my sister did?" Isa's eyes had gotten large as she looked up to her Headmaster.

"As a matter of fact I think the entire school saw that." Professor McGonagall added.

"That was so cool." Isa was still a little amazed at her sisters sudden ability.

"Isa you do realize what could have happened when Lucius would have finished his curse?" Professor McGonagall reminded Isa.

"Of course I'm not stupid, can I please be excused?" Isa looked seriously to both teachers.

"Of course." Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly at Isa.

* * *

Watching Isa step out of the Great Hall Albus and Minvera looked at each other worrisome.

"Let us hope that they stay on the right side." Albus feared what would happen if the dark masters of the world would win over the twins and their abilities.

"Yes it would be a disastrous day if they ever fell into the wrong hands." Mivera added her own thoughts.

* * *

During the time of being send away from the Great Hall and reaching the Common Room Mette, Lilly and the four Marauders where chatting about the days events. Obviously very curious at what had happened preciously

"How did you do that?" Sirius inquired he had seen a lot of spell and curse books through his young life but never anything like this.

"That was cool." James added.

"Teach me!" Sirius piped in.

"Shut up and leave her be." Remus protected Mette from his rather insensitive friends.

Mette looked seriously shocked, which she indeed was. She had never been able to produce any powerful magic. Her parents had often thought that she had inherited her mother's magic and not her fathers. Her father magic being one of mother nature and very powerful. Isa had always been the one able to do nature related magic, Mette had never succeeded in her fathers wandless magic.

"Mette." Remus had pulled her to a more quiet part of the Common Room.

"THAT WAS SO COOL. WE NEED TO CELEBRATE THIS JOYFULL OCCATION!" Isa stormed into the Common Room and raced towards her sister. Mette turned towards Isa and gave a coy smile.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall will allow me to write to dad?" Mette's thoughts where more with her family at this moment than into a celebrating mood.

"Surely she will allowed it otherwise we can go to Dumbledore and have him contact dad." Isa thought it a bit odd that her sister wanted to write instead of celebrating.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to write to your father?" Remus wondered out loudly.

Mette and Isa stared at Remus for a moment wondering who to answer than question. Finally Isa decided to pretend that she had not heard the question and pulled her sister away from Remus.

"You can have her back when I'm done with her." Isa said over her shoulder as she pulled her sister out of the Common Room.

* * *

"That was odd. I mean they are weird anyway but that was really odd." Sirius commented and walked towards Remus who was standing staring at the spot he had last seen Mette.

"Am I the only one who thinks that those two have something to hide?" Remus turned his attention to Sirius.

"Well made you and Mette could trade secrets." Sirius joked earning him a smack on the head from Remus.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was brilliant." James commented on Sirius joked whilst Remus just glared at the pair.

* * *

Both girls returned quickly looking rather pleased with themselves obviously for different reasons. Mette rushed over to Remus and hugged him tightly in front of the entire Common Romm as Peter turned and looked the other way not really wanting to see.

"Sorry for running of like that." Mette smiled at Remus when she had let go off him.

"You did not run it was your sisters fault."

"Hey!" Isa objected to Remus reasoning. "Oh Sirius?"

"I don't want to know." Sirius back away from the approaching girl.

"Sure you do."

"No! Every time you want something I end up getting hurt." Sirius found himself cornered again by Isa, fortunately no chessboards where around this time.

"Fine. I'll just go and bother Severus then." Isa turned on her heals and left everyone behind.

"Who?"

"Severus Snape. You know Sirius the one I gave a blow-job." Isa winked at Sirius before disappearing.

"Right. I think I will go to bed then." Sirius turned towards the staircase and settled down for the night. Although admittedly he was curious what Isa had wanted to tell him.

* * *

"Hello Severus." Sounded suddenly very near to Severus ear and he almost banged his head against the table and piece of parchment he had been scribbling on. Looking up he saw Isa standing next to him with her hands on her back trying to make out what he was writing.

"This is personal." Severus turned the parchment around and his infamous glare was interrupted by a high pitched "You." Coming for Lucius.

"Hmmm." Isa casually looked away from Severus and into a angry looking Lucius who had just learned what his penalty would be for his behaviour at the duel championship.

"You." Lucius spit at Isa.

"Who?"

"You…"

"Who, you?" Isa just stood there looking blankly at Lucius clear loss of self-control.

"Aargh." Throwing his hands into the air rather overly dramatic.

"I am terrible sorry what did you want again?" Obviously an angry Lucius was not succeeding in intimidating Isa, as she started to turned her attention back to Severus.

Having had more than enough humiliation off this girl for one day Lucius drew his wand intent on putting that awful excuse for a Gryffindor into her place. Isa however had not let her attention go astray being fully aware of Lucius dangerous potential. Just in time she turned and made an exact duplicate of her sister's force field.

The fog shimmering around her and bouncing back the spell that Lucius had thrown at her. The spell hit Sirius cousin Narcissa in the chest and she fell back unconsciously on the floor. Lucius got the scare of his life, his parents would never for give him if he killed a Black Family member even if done non intentionally.

Severus was still sitting at his table and watched the entire exhange realizing that Isa was still right next to him. Under any other situation he wouldn't have mind Isa's attention but why was on earth she was in the Slytherin Common room. His classmates would think he let her in and would no doubt punish him severly for it. Severus was sure of it.

Isa grabbed Severus robes and dragged him out of the Common room. Every time Severus tried to get away from he she hit him over the head. After having left the Common room and having put a distance between themselves and any Slytherin's following Severus managed to escape Isa's clutches.

"Why would you do such a thing. It is very dangerous what you have just done."

"Well I don't think your fellow Slutherin's would appreciate you being social with a Gryffindor."

"It is Slytherin."

"That is what I said Slutherins."

"No…" Severus changed his mind quickly as he realized she meant to say that.

"Get down here." Isa commanded Severus.

"You can not tell me what to do." Severus hated being bossed around he got enough of that at home.

"Will you please sit down then?"

Looking down he saw a bench hidden in the shadows of the corridor as he took his place next to Isa.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have thought of a way for you to get revenge." She looked at him while pulling a book about Christmas out of her robes.

"Let me guess we are going to bore them to death with an old Christmas story?" Severus commented dryly.

"No stupid. This books contains the story about the ghost of Christmas or something like it." Isa had only just read it with much difficulty.

"Again what is so frightful about the ghost of Christmas?"

"This ghost thingy shows this really annoying rich man what his past, his present and what life would be without him."

"And who is that going to help me?"

For a moment Isa just glared at him before continuing.

"We could turn into the ghost thingy and then take Sirius, James and Peter to their future lives and scare the living day lights out of them."

"That sounds interesting and what exactly will they be seeing?"

"I leave that up to you Severus just make sure you use your imagination."

"My what?"

"Your imagination. Don't say you have got a clue about what you want to let happen to them?"

"Public humiliation?"

"Right but it has got to be a little bit more detailed than that."

Severus remained quiet there had been so many times when he had wished that he could humiliate those four perky Maruaders but he had never thought about what he would actually do to them.

"I pity thee." Isa could see that Severus had not really a clue as what he wanted to do to the boys.

"I do not need you pity." Severus responded angry.

"I was joking. Fine let's meet up her again tomorrow around the same time. Hopefully by then I have thought of something fun to do."

* * *

The next morning during breakfast in the Great Hall Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and urged the students in for silence. He had an important message to tell them, even better he had several important messages to tell them.

"First things first. I am proud to admit that Isa Christianson of the Gryffidors has managed to secure the Duel championship with a full score of nine points." Albus beamed down at the girls.

Of course the Gryffindors could not help but let out some loud cheers to celebrate Isa's victory, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did the same a little softer though but therecould be heard distinctive booing from the Slytherins.

"Students please. The school will give Miss Christianson her trophy in the New Year there will also be a small party to celebrate her winnings." Albus smiled even more he just loved parties.

"The next thing on my list is another special assignment for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Vonuntenundoben wants all the students to know what it is like to live without magic. The details of this assignment will be explained during your classes by the assistant." A loud groaning sound could be hear from the Slytherin table.

Again Albus Dumbledore silenced the students although it took a little longer this time. "Like I said the assistant of Professor Vonuntenundoben will explain the details. However I am allowed to tell you this. You will be split into groups of four students from mixed houses. There will be a list made up to let you know who will be joining which group."

The assistant sitting at the end of the teacher's table smiled at the students. The Professor had expressed his curiosity about what the students would do without magic, they would have to learn to survive without it as well. She knew most of the Muggleborn students would manage just fine, the purebloods would probably cause hilarious situations. It would be very interesting to see what would happen with some of them.

"Right coming to the last subject on my list. For those who are staying over for Christmas I have some great news. This year we will be holding a secret-santa this year, which will be explained when the time has arrived." Having finished his list Albus Dumbledore sat back down at the teacher's table to start a conversation with the assistant.

The students started their conversation about who was going to go home and what this new assignment of Professor Vonuntenundoben would be like.

"So which one of you is going to stay here?" Mette looked around the Gryffindor table.

"I think I will be staying over her this year." Remus confessed as he blushed whilst looking at Mette.

Grabbing her plate Isa smacked it on top of Remus head for that comment.

"Hey!" Mette protested.

"What have I done this time." Remus rubbed his head. Remus hadn't actually done something very wrong Isa just realized that he wanted to be with her sister and for some reason it bugged her.

"Remember that pain every time you even think about getting into my sisters panties." Isa threathened Remus with her plate again.

"Isa stop it!" Mette looked embarrassed about the whole situation.

"No." Isa continued to hit Remus over the head with her plate.

James who was the fortunated one two day sitting next to her grabbed Isa's plate. Knowing that it was proably not such a good idea but he would safe Remus which would be worth the sacrifice.

"Mine." Isa growled at James.

"IIIEEEEKKK!" James screeched as he ducked underneath the table landing himself in plan sight of Lily's panties.

"You pervert." Lily tried to kick James.

Eventually things escalated into a friendly food fight at the Gryffindor table, quickly joined in by the other houses. Professor McGonagall was going to do something about it when a custard pie hit her in the face. Looking absolutely horrified as she discovered who had thrown it towards her.

"Minerva do life a little." Albus smiled at her.

Isa chose her victims close by making Sirius her main target. Sirius was trying his hardest to avoid all the flying puddings and pieces of pie that Isa threw at him. Then he had a wonderful plan he ran over to the Slythering table and used Severus as a human shield. The plan however did turn out not to be so brilliant as Isa ignored the human shield and continued her fight.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten

* * *

**

The food fight had been fun while it latest but the students knew they would not be getting away with it for too long. A little later in the boys dorms in the Gryffindor tower three boys where getting ready for the night.

"I'M SORRY PADFOOT. I'M SURE I WOULD HEAR YOU BETTER IF I PULLED THIS BANANA OUT OF MY EAR!" James had the dirtiest grin on his face as he pulled the banana out of his ear.

"You daft prick." Sirius threw his soap bar at James.

"I assure you that my prick is not daft," James answered as he turned around and pointed downwards.

"Not looking. Not looking." Sirius turned away from James as quickly as he could.

"Would it be too much if I asked the pair of you to grow up already?" Remus sighed while he dried himself a towel.

"Is that my towel?" Sirius walked over to Remus grabbing hold of the towel Remus was using.

Dropping the towel on the spot, Remus turned and quickly put his clothes back on, leaving his friends behind.

"I am perfectly clean," Sirus grumbled underneath his breath. He felt a bit insulted by Remus' actions.

* * *

Remus chuckled to himself. _They can be so immature sometimes._

"What is so funny?" Remus almost jumped when he heard Mette's voice close to his ear.

"How did you get here?" Remus looked her, his eyes wide.

"My sister is not the only one who's up to mischief." Mette smiled at him mischievously, "Besides that, you, Mr Lupin, have not kissed me goodnight."

"Mr. Lupin bids ye a good night, fair lady." Reaching for Mette's hand, Remus planted a chaste kiss on it.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it, you silly git." Mette let out a soft giggle which made his heart beat a bit faster.

"How appalling! I have been downgraded from 'Mr. Lupin' to 'silly git'." Remus pretended to be shocked.

"Yes, silly git, kiss her already." The sound of James' voice made Remus' smile even broader.

Logically, Sirius' voice followed his best friend's. "Prongs, do not pressure the boy. Why do we not help him?"

"No way," Mette protested and quickly moved away from Remus. "Until we meet again, Mr. Silly Git Lupin."

Remus watched Mette blow a kiss towards him as she walked away from the threesome. He felt like hitting his friends.

* * *

The following day began with a DADA lesson in which Professor Vonuntenundoben's Assistant explained to the next assignments. The Gryffindors had learned some of the details from the Slytherins, who had had their lesson the day before, and it did not look good for the Slytherins. For their part, the Gryffindor students could not wait for their next assignment, for it would prove to be very different from the normal lessons.

The Assistant had started the lesson: "Your next assignment is to see how you handle situations in which you do not or are not allowed to use a wand."

You could have heard a Bowtruckle squeak in the room as she continued. "You are all aware that Muggle devices do not work at Hogwarts castle; therefore, the next assignment has been moved to a Muggle holiday park." For a moment the Assistant let the words sink into her students' brains. "You will all be put into groups of four students. Mixed houses and years. Together, you will have to survive a week without magic. The Professor will place a special spell around the park, which will make sure that during this week there will be no magic possible. The group that adapts the best to the situation gets a good grade, of course, but there will also be something else to win. This assignment will start in the second week of the new year."

For once, the entire Gryffindor contingent were quiet as they all waited for the Assistant to tell them more.

"All your other classes will be adapted so that you can perform them inside the cabins for the seven days we will be away. And now I think it is time to get back to today's lessons." Holding one hand up into the air to signal to the students that no further questions would be answered, the Assistant turned to the day's lesson, but most of the students were too busy wondering how they would survive without magic to listen. Others stared at the Assistant, trying to focus on what she was saying, while questions raced through their heads

* * *

During lunch break, the students started discussing the new DADA assignment, but since it was still a big, unpleasant blur to them, the conversation drifted to the subject of the Christmas holidays that were coming closer and closer.

"I am going home to my parents' like every year," James stated into thin air; it was something that his friends already knew.

"Me too," Lily added.

"We are staying," Mette spoke for herself and her sister, who had mysteriously disappeared right after classes were finished.

"Since Sirius is living with me, he will get the best Christmas ever." James revelled at the thought of giving Sirius a real Christmas filled with fun and pleasantries.

"I am sorry, Prongs, but I feel like staying here this time. Get some thinking done." Sirius had been in a deep thought for some time about whether to go home with James or stay at Hogwarts.

"Like you can actually think for yourself." Isa had resurfaced from behind some other students.

But before either Sirius or Isa could grab each other's throat again, Mette turned everyone's attention to Remus who had been awfully quiet during this entire conversation.

"What about you Remus?"

"I have not decided yet. I will write a letter home today." Most of the holidays, Remus had spent at home; that being the safest thing he could do. However, this year he felt like he wanted to stay with Mette. Something told him that he might miss Mette too much.

"I am also going away for the holidays. Michael has invited me over to his parents place." Jessica still had her head firmly planted within the seventh cloud she had been floating around on ever since her first date with Michael O'Brien.

* * *

Then Mette and Isa placed a little distance between themselves and their friends when they discussed what they really wanted to do this year. They knew that it was impossible to go back home, but perhaps Dumbledore or McGonagall would agree to have one or two of their relatives come and visit.

"Perhaps grandfather could come?" Isa really missed the old man, as he was one of the few who understood her.

"Do you not think that they will notice that he does not look even remotely Danish, Izzy?" Mette said firmly as she tried to keep her voice down.

"But I really miss him."

"I know you do," Mette rubbed her sister's arm for a bit, "but we cannot risk it. Maybe we can ask Ronan and Dolan over?"

"Like they won't draw any attention to themselves." Isa rolled here eyes at her sister.

"Maybe they could perform a spell so that they would look less obvious." Mette looked hopeful at her sister for she longed to see her favourite brothers.

"Well, it is worth a shot." Isa shrugged her shoulders, wishing she could use that solution for getting her grandfather to visit, but he hated disguises of any kind.

"Let me see if I've got this right: you are having some old man come for a visit?" Sirius had moved closer to Isa as the conversation had drawn his attention.

"Not nice," Isa warned Sirius. "But no, you could not be more wrong."

"I do not suppose you are willing to tell me what is going to happen then?" Somehow the answer intrigued Sirius and he wished to know more about the possible answer.

"We have decided to invited our two brothers so that they can help me in my effort to irritate you even further." Isa turned towards Sirius with a threatening look in her eyes.

"HAHAHAHA." Sirius' barking laughter filled the Great Hall.

She stepped towards him menacingly. "I suggest you go find yourself a nice little hiding place in the castle where I cannot find you."

"I am intending to stay away from you during this holiday." Sirius held his hands up in front of him and walked away.

"I fear that you are losing your touch, dear Sister," Mette murmured. "Sirius did not look half as frightened just now as when you threatened him with that chessboard." Mette smiled kindly at her sister as she rejoined Remus and the others.

* * *

Christmas arrived far quicker than any of the students of Hogwarts had expected, having been so absorbed by their classwork. Today the holidays would begin; the number of students staying at Hogwarts was at its lowest point ever. Hufflepuff House had three students left; the Ravenclaws had five; the Gryffindors had four students staying, and the Slytherins only one—Severus Snape. Most of the teachers had returned to their homes also, so when the other students had left Hogwarts for home, Headmaster Dumbledore moved one table closer to the teachers' table so that it would be more cosy during the holidays.

But one student had other ideas. At breakfast, Severus had taken a seat at the far end of the table away from all the other kids. _He is being a stubborn ass_, thought Isa. She got up from her seat in between Remus and Mette and went to sit in the empty chair next to Severus. Keeping Remus out of her sister's panties could wait until later.

When breakfast was finished, Headmaster Dumbledore motioned for the twins to come over to him, his eyes filled with warmth.

"Girls, I have such good news: your brothers will be able to come and pay you a visit. But they will have to leave on Boxing Day, so you had better make good use of the time that you have with them here."

Mette and Isa could not help but beam at their Headmaster who was pointing out a window which gave onto the Lake. There were their brothers, coming in like Hogwarts first years --in a small, magically propelled boat.

Mette could not prevent her sister from storming out of the Great Hall, screaming loudly in happiness. It, of course, drew the attention of the other students, and they looked at Mette for an explanation. Running over to Remus, she informed him that her brothers were coming. Then she followed her sister, though not quite so loudly.

* * *

Always curious, Sirius urged Remus up from the table and pulled him outside where they watched the most unbelievable scene come alive.

"NUTCASE!" one of the persons sitting in the boat shouted out.

"LOSER!" Isa shouted back with great enthusiasm.

"FREAK!" The person retorted.

"PIMP!" Isa answered with a huge grin on her face.

Before the boat had reached the shore, the person jumped into the knee-deep water, but before he had managed to stand up straight, he had been tackled by Isa. Both emerged covered in weeds and mud and coughing up water. While they stood together still shouting epithets at each other, the other person in the boat got out and made his way over to Mette, giving her a big hug.

Turning towards Remus with a big smile, Mette also gave him a big hug because she felt that he needed it.

"Remus, I want you to meet my brother Esben, and Esben I want you to meet my personal furnace, aka Mr. Remus "Silly Git" Lupin," Mette said while still holding on to Remus.

"Now there is an introduction you do not hear every day." Esben reached out to shake Remus' hand.

"I guess not, but it is a pleasure to meet you." Remus grinned back at the tall boy before him.

* * *

Sirius, who had been left behind, observed the scene before him; there was something wrong with the appearance of the two boys. Neither of the brothers showed any resemblance to either Isa or Mette. Both of them had white-blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes

* * *

While Sirius stood pondering to himself, Isa and her brother got out of the water and made their way over to Mette, Remus, and Esben.

"DO!" Isa screamed at the sight of her brother and jumped on him, soaking her brother in the process. Without thinking about it Isa had called out for her brother with one of her nicknames for him.

"Gross!" Esben detangled himself from Isa.

"I am sorry for our sister's behaviour, but then she was brought up the same as us boys, so what could one expect?" the other brother explained to Remus.

"Remus, this is my twin brother Gunnar, who has no manners at all," Esben informed Remus. This of course earned Esben a punch on the arm from his brother.

"Two sets of twins in one family?" Remus found it amazing.

Gunnar walked to the other side of Remus. "You can make that three, for there is another set out somewhere in this world."

"See, our parents actually only wanted three kids, but there must have been a sale on. You know: make one, get one free." Esben smiled.

All this time, Sirius had stood there behind his friend and the members of the Christianson family. That was until Remus decided to include Sirius in the conversation as well, and Sirius was dragged forward to meet the brothers.

"Gunnar and Esben, meet my friend Sirius Black." Sirius just blinked his eyes when the brothers shook his hand.

"You are friends with a Slytherin?" Gunnar looked accusingly at his sisters.

"What did you just call me?" Sirius felt his rage starting to rise.

"It is a well known fact that members of the Black family always get sorted into Slytherin house—uh--don't they?" Gunnar sounded a lot less sure of himself as Sirius grabbed his coat and glared at him ferociously. .

Suddenly out a hand waved in front of Sirius accompanied by the voice of Isa. "Hey Sirius?"

If the interruption had not come at that precise moment, Sirius might have lost his temper, and no one could know what would have happened then. Taking a few deep breaths, Sirius turned his back on the group and walked quickly away from them, feeling the need to distance himself from the fellow who had called him by the execrable epithet of 'Slytherin'.

* * *

"Okay, that was strange," Gunnar and Esben said at the same time.

"Not really, when you hear what Izzy has done to the poor boy," said Mette. "Remus, why don't you go and make sure he is alright."

Nodding his head, Remus ran back in the direction of the castle, trying to find out where Sirius had gone to. The remaining four soon followed after getting their suitcases out of the boat. They headed towards the common room to settle the brothers in for the days to come.

Both brothers were led to their beds by Remus who had been assured by Sirius that there was nothing seriously wrong with him at this moment, but that he wished for some peace and quiet.

Mette settled down in the common room with a book she had borrowed from Remus while Isa decided that it was time to find out what had happened to Severus.

* * *

When Isa reached the Slytherin common room, she sneaked into it having managed to threaten a first-year Slytherin for the password just before the holiday had begun.

After Severus left the Great Hall, he had taken a shower and put on his PJs, deciding to read for a little while in the Slytherin common room. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep with his face resting on the book he had been reading, and that's exactly how Isa found him.

Moving through the common room, she decided to snoop around a little; perhaps she would find some incriminating evidence she might be able to use as blackmail when the holidays were over.

Having had enough of rummaging through slither stuff, Isa walked over to Severus who was still fast asleep. Nudging him did not appear to have much effect on the boy.

"SEVERUS!" Isa bellowed causing Severus to jolt back in his chair with a page from the book still stuck to his head.

"What? What--stop laughing!" Severus yelled back at Isa, who found the image she had created very funny.

"Severus, since when do you read books about women?" Isa said when the page drifted down to the floor, revealing it to be from a woman's magazine.

"I don't read about women."

"Right. What was that on your head then?" Isa pointed towards the page on the floor causing Severus to develop a lovely crimson blush on his face. "Severus, if you want information about women, go to the source."

"There's a book about women somewhere in here?" Severus asked bluntly.

"No, you idiot, if you want information about women, you go to a woman. That would be your source of information about women."

"Oh." Severus sounded somewhat disappointed.

"But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?"

"Do you not remember me promising to help you get back at Black and Potter?"

"Yes, but Potter has gone home to his mummy and daddy."

"Absolutely right. But we can start with Black." Isa smiled evilly.

"And when are we going to get back at Potter?" Severus asked doubtfully.

"I think the next DADA assignment will be the perfect place for that."

"What good is that going to be? We're not allowed to use magic."

"Darn. Okay, what about the next Quidditch match?"

"Yes, we could make him suffer a great defeat."

"We're not allowed to disrupt the game; Dumbledore will know."

"How about before the game? We can get him so scared that he will be afraid to play ever again." Severus was really getting in the mood for it.

"Excellent idea. Now, as to Sirius, I was thinking about setting our revenge up for the night before Christmas." Isa took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Severus.

"What is this for? Severus said grabbing hold of the parchment.

"To write down some notes and start planning." Isa pointed out, while taking a seat at the table.

* * *

In the Gryffindor tower, however, Mette confided in her brothers that she was helping Remus, James, and Sirius to take revenge on Isa. Both of her brothers agreed that it would be very cool indeed. Both of them had been the victims of Isa's pranks many times.

"Maybe you could use some snakes in your plan?" Gunnar suggested to Remus.

"Yes, Isa is absolutely terrified of snakes." Esben smiled.

"But the prank will have to wait until James has returned from his parents' home." Remus wasn't overly enthusiastic about the prank James and Sirius were planning.

"Is she here?" Sirius' voice sounded from the boys' staircase.

"No, Sirius, she hasn't returned yet." Mette laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh. She's pure evil I tell you," Sirius said seriously.

"I am sorry about the prejudiced remark my brother has made, " Esben apologized since he knew his brother would be to stubborn to ever admit he made a mistake, "You have to learn to ignore him from time to time. That seems the best way of handling him.

Gunnar looked at his brother with an open mouth which quickly became a glare at the way his brother was insulting him. "It is a common fact that members of the Black family go there, but, hey, it is nice to see someone not playing by the rules for a change."

"So you're my sister's latest victim," Esben said to Sirius.

"Victim is an understatement."

"Isa has gotten you good then. Tell us: what has she done to you?" Gunnar asked Sirius.

"No." Leaving the foursome behind, he went back up stairs.

"Mette, what has our lovely, angelic little sister done to this poor boy?" Esben asked.

"You don't want to know, and I believe she's planning on doing something far worse," Mette said while she made herself comfortable. Both Gunnar and Esben watched their little sister snuggle up against Remus.

"Anything you want to tell us about?" Both boys asked while Remus played with Mette's hair.

"Euhm…" Mette started to blush.

"Right. I get the picture." Gunnar said, yawning.

"I think, dear sister, we need your boyfriend to show us to our beds .For I fear if we stay up any longer Gunnar is going to drop right here on the floor and start snoring," Esben said.

"My boyfriend?" Mette asked confused. It wasn't as if she and Remus had announced their relationship yet.

"Well, what do you call that thing you're practically lying on?" Gunnar asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Euhm, Remus?"

Remus had been very quiet during the boyfriend discussion. Maybe they really should have a little boy-girl talk very soon. Kissing both her brothers and Remus goodnight, Mette went up the girls' staircase.

"Follow me please. And just so you know, there's a spell on the girls' staircase, so don't try and go up there. You can ask Isa what the penalty for being caught is," Remus said while walking up towards the bedroom.

"She got a penalty for being in the girl's dorm?" Gunnar asked.

"No, Sirius got caught in the girls' bathroom, and then Isa admitted being in the boys' bathroom, and then both of them got detention for it."

"Our little sister is more evil then we thought was possible," Gunnar beamed with pride.

"Evil, no. Perverted, yes." Esben raised his eyebrows at his brother.

As soon as Remus had showed the boys their beds and the bathroom, they changed into their pyjamas. As soon as Gunnar was ready, his head hit his pillow, and he fell asleep.

Esben took his time to get to know Remus a little better. He could feel that his little sister really liked Remus and that Remus was an okay guy. There was however an ancient vibe about Remus, something that went beyond his years of the earth.

"Well, Remus I think you're a wonderful person, but I'll still have to kick your ass if you hurt my little sis's feelings. And I'm perfectly sure that I speak for my brother, as well," Esben said before turning to his bed.

_Great,_ Remus thought._ I haven't even officially called Mette my girlfriend , and I'm already being threatened by my in-laws. That is just perfect._ Remus had a hard time finding sleep that evening.

* * *

Early next morning, the remaining Hogwarts students and the special guests made their way over to the Great Hall where Headmaster Dumbledore was eagerly awaiting his students.

"Come, children, settle down, settle down." He smiled broadly at the students.

"I know Muggles have their Christmas tradition, and since I'm particularly fond of this tradition, I have decided that this year we will be celebrating it differently than in other years. Muggles have this custom called the 'Secret Santa'. Does anybody know what this means?" He asked the students.

"It means that we put all our names in a bowl and then everyone pulls one out, and that's the person you will be buying a gift for." One of the Ravenclaws answered.

"Absolutely right Miss Fortinbrass. Since we do not all know each other that well, I suggest that beside one's name one might also write down what kind of present he would like for Christmas."

"She!" Isa yelled over the table.

"Excuse me, Miss Christianson, what did you say?" Dumbledore looked at Isa confused.

"You said what 'he' wants for Christmas and I ain't no HE, I'm a 'she'." This earned Isa some sniggers from her brothers and some cheers from the girls.

"Absolutely right. Excuse me for forgetting the ladies. It appears that my age is finally catching up with me." Dumbledore replied, unoffended.

Headmaster Dumbledore summoned one of the house-elves forth. He asked for some small pieces of parchment and a hat to put them in. The house-elf quickly returned with the requested items.

"So, if you will please write something down, but don't make your requests too expensive," Dumbledore said while floating the pieces of parchment over to the children and teachers.

* * *

Isa grabbed hold of her parchment. _Now what would I want for Christmas? A Horse? Nope--boring. A Flying Horse, No. Something more dangerous. A BMX bike. No --too slow. I got it--a flying motorcycle would be so cool. Shoot, that would also be too expensive. Maybe a really old and broken down motorcycle wouldn't be too expensive. I could fix it up myself. That would be so cool._ Isa enthusiastically started to write down her wish, hoping that she would get it.

Remus didn't have to think very long; he decided to ask for a book. Mette also wanted a book. Esben and Gunnar decided to go into the game as a unit and asked for a Quidditch game, since they were both players. Sirius didn't know what to ask, so he simply wrote down: _a personal bodyguard to protect me against a certain dark-haired bully._

After all students had written down what they wanted, all the pieces of parchment were thrown into the hat. Dumbledore shook the hat vigorously to mix the pieces well.

One by one, he called the students up to draw a piece of parchment.

Soon the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws each had someone to be a secret Santa for. The Gryffindors were next.

* * *

Sirius was first; he got Isa. _Oh for the love of Merlin, out of all the people here, I have to get Isa. Let's see what she wants. A motorbike? She's really lost it this time. A: What the hell is a motorbike? And B: Where would I get one?_

Gunnar drew Sirius' name for himself and his brother. When he looked at the present they were supposed to deliver, Gunnar had a hard time not laughing out loud. _My sister must have been terrible to him, but if he wants a bodyguard I'll give him one. And I know exactly what will keep my sister away from that poor boy. Maybe I'll give him some pointers on her too,_ Gunnar smiled as he returned to the table.

Remus was the next one up, and he got Mette. Remus couldn't believe his luck. Never had he been so happy. He could give Mette a wonderful book, or he could also do something more romantic.

Mette ended up with Severus. She really didn't mind. Severus hadn't done anything wrong in her mind. She would make sure Severus would have a nice Christmas.

Severus got Gunnar and Esben._ How the hell am I supposed to arrange a Quidditch match? I never go near a Quidditch game, even if it is a school event._

Isa was really pleased with the person she got. She had, since her birthday, been hoping to buy Remus a razor for his legs. For a nice book, she was thinking along the lines of the Kama Sutra. _I just love seeing Remus turn red.

* * *

_

During the week before Christmas, all the students were busy buying gifts, wrapping them, and hiding them. Dumbledore had summoned a great big Christmas tree to go in the middle of the Great Hall. He even decorated it like Muggles did, with popcorn strings, glitters, candy canes, and a big fat angel on top. Dumbledore had asked the students to lay the gifts under the tree on Christmas Eve. So the day before Christmas, there was a big display of gifts surrounding the tree. And of course, there was the occasional shaking of the gifts by certain curious students.

* * *

Just before they finished dinner, Isa made her way over to Severus and pulled him away from the table into an alcove. It had been several days since Severus and Isa had completed their perfect plan for getting revenge on Sirius. They had even thrown a full rehearsal of the plan just to make sure it would go alright.

"You found a picture of Sirius' mother?" Isa asked Severus.

"Yes, I have it in my trunk."

"And the rest of the family?"

"You would be amazed what one can find out about the Black family."

"And you have everything prepared?"

"Yes, everything is in place, and you should know this because we rehearsed it last night."

"You are right; it must have slipped my mind," Isa said with a impassive face. "Listen carefully," she continued, rubbing her hands together. "I shall only say this once. I'll meet you this evening at eleven thirty outside the Gryffindor common room. Come alone!"

Frowning at Isa for a moment, Severus wondered whether he should comment on the fact that he was the only Slytherin currently present. Isa shoved Severus back out of the alcove and looked around, paranoid, before returning to her brothers and sister. Esben and Gunnar had started a game of chess with Remus and Sirius.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

"Your chess pieces cheat!" Sirius yelled, as one of Esben's chess pieces casually hit one of his.

"No that's called guerrilla warfare. Strike when one can," Esben answered.

"Excuse me, but there are certain rules to chess," Remus pointed out.

Esben's chess pieces stuck their tongues out at Remus and started to cry foreign battle cries, before attacking all of Remus' chess pieces, leaving none untouched. This left Remus looking dumbstruck at his wounded pawns and nobles.

"I have a question," Sirius said. He had been very quiet during the last couple of days. It was not like Sirius.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gunnar asked Remus.

Esben hit his brother before turning his attention back to Sirius. "What ya wanna know?"

"If you are Danish, why are your chess pieces dressed like Native Americans?"

"Euhm?" Esben and Gunnar looked like they were going to panic but were rescued when Isa walked in.

"Because they are better fighters than those shitty pieces Remus has."

"Oh." Sirius looked up at Isa and decided to get to his bed as quickly as possible.

"What did I say?"

"I don't know," Gunnar answered while looking at the retreating figure of Sirius.

"Maybe you should be a little nicer to him?" Esben suggested.

"Fine. I will."

"You have to swear it." Mette knew her sister far too well.

"Okay, I swear on my sister's virginity that, as of tomorrow morning eight o'clock, I'm going to be nice to Sirius," Isa said in a girl's scout pose.

"IZZY!" Gunnar and Esben said at the same time after observing the deathly look on Mette's face.

Mette couldn't look anywhere, she felt so terrible, and ran back to her bedroom. Remus didn't know what to think, but he knew that he should do something. So he ran after Mette. Back in the common room, Isa was stared at by Esben and Gunnar

"What?" Isa said with childish innocence.

"You know what," Esben said sternly.

"Trust me; it's all going according to my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Gunnar asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure I can address that question here."

"And where would be a wise place to address the question?" Esben asked.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" Isa said, while grabbing her coat from her chair.

Once they had reached the lake, Isa sat down and explained her little plan for Remus and Mette.

"Not long ago we had a duel championship for which I needed some information about the boys. I got that information with some Truth Potion, which we put in Remus's glass. That's how we found out that he's a virgin too. So now they both know about it, and, therefore, can properly attend to the problem."

"So you're trying to get those two together in the sack?" Gunnar asked bluntly, not at all shocked by his sister's plan.

"I think that's an excellent plan," Esben said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe. It depends on whether Mette is going to kill Isa tonight or not," Gunnar laughed.

"Hey, I can handle one single, white female," Isa said, while standing up and showing her muscles.

"Ooo, but one should never underestimate one's opponent," Esben pointed out to her.

Isa sat back down on the ground, and in a little voice, she asked. "Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The brothers laughed, and Isa joined them.

"I don't think Sirius would be too fond of that idea," Gunnar said in between laughs.

"Yeah, what have you done to him?" Esben asked.

"Nothing…yet," Isa said and walked into the Castle and back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

In the meantime Remus had reached the common room and had just prevented Mette from climbing the girls' staircase. Mette, however, refused to look at him.

"It's not that bad…" Remus started carefully, hoping that words would come to him while he spoke.

"_Not that bad! _She has no right to say that in front of everybody."

"Okay, even I have to admit that's not a very nice thing to do."

"Nice? There is nothing nice about it. I feel like screaming, and I never feel like screaming."

"Right, and what now?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm." Remus really didn't know what to say anymore, fearing to cause more problems.

"I think I need a hug," Mette said in a very small and soft voice.

So Remus held out his arms and welcomed Mette in for a very big hug, and that's how Sirius found them.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO GET A ROOM? DEAR MERLIN, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHO YOU RUN OVER IN YOUR HORMONAL DRIVE! Sirius yelled at the couple.

"We're sorry, Sirius," both of them said while Sirius stomped up to his bed.

"Mhem mhamstn'tm mbeemn mvmerymm mhammppmy mlametmlymm, mhams mhe?" Mette asked while her face was still buried against Remus chest.

"Pardon me?" Remus asked while laughing.

"Hey, quit shaking. I was just getting comfortable here, and I said Sirius hasn't been very happy lately, has he?" Mette said while smiling at Remus.

"No, I don't know what has gotten into him," Remus said as he watched his friend disappear beyond the staircase.

"Maybe you should tell him about my sister's oath, at least while it's still worth anything." Mette said with a wink.

"My, aren't we getting frisky?" Remus said.

"No, I'm getting tired. So you can give me a nice kiss so that I can go to my bed and dream about the nice present that is waiting for me in the morning."

"What, no dreaming about me?" Remus faked being hurt.

"Remus!" Mette warned him.

Just when Remus went to kiss Mette, her three siblings came falling through the portrait of the fat lady, making kissing noises at the couple.

"Grow up, will ya!" Mette said as she quickly grabbed Remus hand for a small kiss, "and go to your beds."

* * *

It was true that it had already gotten fairly late and Professor McGonagall might come and check on them any minute now. So they all went to their own sides of Gryffindor Tower.

After the eleven o'clock bed check, Isa sneaked back down to the portrait of the fat lady. At exactly eleven thirty Severus showed up with a bag of stuff.

"Give me the pictures and the clothes," Isa whispered to him.

"You do know that there are only two of us and we are trying to create three people here?" Severus asked again.

"You missed our birthday, didn't you?" Isa said while looking at the pictures.

"Why is that of any importance?" Severus asked again as they walked towards the deserted classroom they had found earlier in the week.

"Just wait, and be amazed," Isa said.

Slowly the classroom was turned into a big mansion room. Isa had to admit that the Blacks had terrible taste in furniture and hoped that the pictures Severus had brought were still up- to-date. She then created three spirits to look like the mother, father, and brother of Sirius. Then she pulled on a white wig and some awful looking wizard's clothes.

"How do I look?" Isa asked. She had transformed herself into Sirius' cousin Narcissa with magic.

"Eerily like her." Severus was very impressed by Isa's abilities.

"Here goes nothing. I'll get Sirius, and you just wait for your turn." Taking in a deep breath, Isa went in search of Sirius Black.

* * *

The plan for tonight was to scare Sirius. Isa had learned through Severus that the relationship between Sirius and his family was very bad. She also had learned that he had tried to please them, but whatever he did, it had never been good enough. For this evening, she intended an imitation wedding day. As she had read the Black history, she noticed that cousins were often forced to marry. So tonight Sirius was going to marry his uptight cousin Narcissa, and have an awful wedding night. And to finish it off with a bang, he would get cheated on by his wife with Severus.

As Isa sneaked back up towards the common room, she again thought about the revenge plan. Somehow it didn't seem to equal what Sirius had done to Severus. Besides, family matters were rather sacred to Isa.

* * *

Anxiously waiting in the classroom, Severus really could not wait for his revenge to begin, when Isa suddenly came storming back into the deserted classroom.

"Change of plans," Isa said as she pulled off the white wig and horrid robes.

"What?" Severus couldn't believe his ears; the plan was perfect.

"Well, I did some thinking and came to a conclusion, but you shouldn't be afraid; you will

have your revenge."

"And I'm supposed to agree with you?" Severus really didn't believe it.

"Of course, for without me, you wouldn't even have your revenge."

"Right," Severus pulled off his clothes and sat on an empty chair looking rather glum.

"Brighten up, will you? It's just that Sirius and James not only humiliated you, _they did it_ _in front of others,_ so to me, it would seem fairer that Sirius and James should experience the same." Isa said while she sat down to think of a new strategy.

"AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE TO DO THAT!?" Severus roared.

"SHHH, I'm thinking here. Do you mind?"

Severus started to understand where Isa was going and had to admit that she had pulled some mighty funny pranks in the past, and without ever getting into trouble.

"Let's hex his pants so that they fall down every time he calls you Snivellus."

"That sounds good to me, but what if he changes his pants?" Severus asked.

"We'll hex all his pants then." She thought a moment, then said, "Next we will float him and his mattress down to the Great Hall."

"What is humiliating about waking up in the Great Hall?"

"I wasn't finished," Isa said sternly.

"Sorry," Severus mumbled.

"We will have to get a small bowl with lukewarm water and place his hand in it." Isa smiled evilly.

"And he will wake up with a wet hand., How is that humiliating?"

"Don't you know anything? If it is done properly he will wet himself; it's a human reflex."

"I want one more thing; then I'll be happy." Severus had always hated Sirius' good looks and how he used them to get away with everything, "You know he's what's called 'a ladies' man'. So let's make him ugly."

"If we change his appearance too much he will know that there was a spell placed on him. Why don't we give him a rash after New Year's Day so all the other students can enjoy it as well."

"Perfect, but make it an itchy rash and very gross." Severus smiled wickedly.

"Now we'd better get a move on. First we move him to the Great Hall; then we get the bowl of water."

After having placed Sirius in plain view of anybody who would walk into the Great Hall the next morning, they went to work on Sirius' pants. Finally, at four in the morning, they had set everything up, and both of them went to their own beds.

* * *

Far too early did the wake-up call sound. Isa refused to get out of bed. Mette had to drag her out of her bed, mattress and all, downstairs into the common room where her brothers were waiting for her.

"NUTCASE!" Gunnar screamed into his sister's ear. "IT'S TIME TO GO. WAKEY, WAKEY!"

Esben just looked amused at this all too familiar sight; he had missed it at home.

"GET OFF ME!" Isa yelled back while Gunnar sat on her back whacking her over her head with a pillow.

"MAKE ME!" Gunnar laughed.

"GGGGRRRRR!" was the sound coming out of Isa as she tried to get her brother off of her.

"Wow, calm down already. Nice wolfie." Esben patted his sister on the head.

"I don't think this is what they call a _nice_ wolfie, brother." Gunnar managed as he wrestled with his sister.

Somehow Isa managed to get on top of Gunnar and started to beat the crap out of him with a newly found pillow. Gunnar could do nothing but roll up into fetal position and stay still. Only after Isa had calmed down and found a nice place on the couch to sleep did Gunnar get up.

"Man that's gonna bruise big time. Thanks little sis." Gunnar said dramatically while rubbing his ribs.

"You're so welcome, freak," Isa mumbled from the couch.

"I love you too, you little witch," Gunnar said as he nudged his sister's side.

"Has anybody seen Sirius?" Remus had come down from the boy's room.

"No, not since my head hit the pillow last night," Gunnar answered.

"It would appear that his entire mattress is gone," Remus said.

"Well, maybe he wanted to see Santa Claus," Isa said still refusing to open her eyes.

"No that would be you," Esben said.

"HAHAHA!" Isa decided that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and got up.

"He could be downstairs already since he's avoiding Isa," Mette pointed out.

"You are probably right." Remus sighed. He really wished he knew what was wrong with Sirius these days.

* * *

When all of the people finally managed to get themselves decent, they headed for the Great Hall hoping to get great presents. Upon reaching the Great Hall, they could hear other students snickering softly and trying not to make any noise.

When they could finally see why they were laughing, they too had a hard time holding their laughter back. Even Remus had a hard time; it was indeed a funny sight, but he felt sorry for Sirius. It was far too humiliating.

None of the students dared to wake Sirius up. First of all because they thought it was funny, and secondly because they knew that Sirius was going to be pissed about the entire situation.

"Good morning, students. I see you are all eager to get to your presents," Headmaster Dumbledore said while he walked into the Great Hall. He abruptly stopped as he saw Sirius lying on the floor. "Oh dear me," mumbled Dumbledore as he assessed the situation.

"Professor McGonagall, would you please take the students outside for a little morning walk while I deal with this situation," Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"Come now, students. Mr. Black is not lying here for your amusement," Professor McGonagall said as she led the few students out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at Sirius. He was obviously the victim of a prank, a very good prank. _I feel sorry for him, but he has been known to do stuff like this himself. As the Muggles say so aptly," what goes around, comes around",_ Dumbledore thought.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore said loudly.

"Wha--what?" Sirius asked, completely oblivious to the situation he was in.

"May I ask why I find you here sleeping in the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm--where now?" Sirius quickly sat up and looked about.

"You are in the Great Hall on your mattress and you seem to have had a little accident." Dumbledore chose his words carefully.

"What accident? Did I fall through the ceiling?" Sirius was utterly confused as he looked at Dumbledore.

"No." Dumbledore said as he pointed towards Sirius pajama bottoms.

"Ooh shit…" Sirius turned absolutely red, "Well, at least, thank goodness, Headmaster, you found me before anyone else—"

"I am afraid that the other students have already witnessed it," Dumbledore admitted.

"You mean they all saw me here, and no one woke me up?"

"I don't mean to rush you, but Professor McGonagall took the other students on a short walk, and they are due back any moment. So if you would be so kind as to take a quick shower, then you can return …"

"You actually want me to come back here?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's best to face your embarrassment head on, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said as he escorted Sirius back to the Gryffindor bathroom.

While Sirius was taking a shower and letting off some steam at the same time, Professor McGonagall came back with the students from their little walk. Most of the students had cooled down, but Severus seemed to glow with joy.

* * *

Just before they sat down at the table, Mette pulled her sister away from the other students.

"You promised to be nice to Sirius," Mette hissed at her sister.

"I said as of tomorrow I would be nice to him; that happened last night." Isa smiled sweetly.

"You really are evil."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sirius tried to sneak into the Great Hall, but it wouldn't work. All the students looked at him and started laughing again. For once the great Sirius Black was speechless. Sirius quietly sat down at the table; he, however, noticed that Severus was actually smiling.

"I know it was you, Snivellus," Sirius hissed, and promptly his pants fell down.

This earned him more laughter; he quickly pulled back up his pants. He looked really pissed this time, "YOU LITTLE SLIME!"

"It's not my fault that you cannot properly button up your pants. Something in your upbringing must have gone wrong," Severus returned calmly.

"Settle down, settle down," Professor McGonagall scolded. "You will all behave, or there will be no presents at all today."

This got the students quiet again. After they had their breakfast, Dumbledore bade all the students form a circle around the Christmas tree. Luckily, Headmaster Dumbledore didn't want to wait for his present either and had moved next to the Christmas tree.

"I will pick up a present and read the label on it…" Dumbledore started.

"We were supposed to put labels on them?" Isa asked casually.

Dumbledore looked at Isa for a momenr. "As I was saying, when I say your name, please come forth and pick up your present. You may then unwrap it and show it to the other students. Then you will have to guess who your Secret Santa is."

The first couple of presents were for some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students and guesst. Surprisingly, they all figured out correctly who their Secret Santa was.

The next present was for Mette. As she opened her present, she found a beautiful history book about the previous wars. Mette was delighted with it and enthusiastically browsed through it, which resulted in an envelope falling out. Since it said 'open privately', she tucked it in her robe pocket for later.

"I would say, judging from the sloppy handwriting, my Secret Santa would have to be Remus." Mette smiled at Remus.

"I do not have sloppy handwriting; I absolutely did my very best on it," Remus replied, but there was a smile on his face.

Dumbledore picked up the next present. "Severus Snape."

Sirius groaned loudly, which earned him a few dirty looks from his fellow students. Severus opened the present and was astounded at the expensive series of books about Potions. He really didn't expect to get anything since he hadn't written down anything on his piece of parchment.

"So, Snivellus, are you going to have a guess, or is the Headmaster going to have to take away your nice books?" Sirius sneered at Severus and promptly his pants came loose again.

"Euhm…" Severus looked around the table and noticed that everyone except Mette was looking at him. She, however, was pointedly studying the floor. "Mette, I guess."

"You're absolutely right, and I do hope you don't already have those books." Mette smiled kindly.

Severus really didn't have a clue as what to say to that, so he just took his books and started reading through them. Dumbledore quickly picked the next present and found that it was directed at him. Inside his present there was a large pot of sherbet lemons. Dumbledore was absolutely delighted about this and wanted to try one.

"Ahem…" Professor McGonagall said.

"Right. I guess that Professor McGonagall is my Secret Santa." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"No, I'm sorry, and that means you will have to give that present to me. However, you may guess again after everybody has their present." Professor McGonagall smiled back at him.

"Fiddlesticks" was all that Dumbledore said while he searched for another present.

"Here's a tricky one. It seems that a certain Secret Santa has approached me this week about something rather unusual, so here you go, Esben and Gunnar." Dumbledore smiled at both boys as he gave them a piece of parchment each.

"What no wrapping paper?" Gunnar complained while he read the parchment.

After hitting his brother Esben said: "Way cool, our own Quidditch match. Our benefactor has reserved the pitch for tomorrow and the next day—all day both days, and it says here, there will be brooms and a referee provided—not that we need one."

"We only have to find some other victims to play with." Gunnar added.

"I'll be happy to volunteer," said James. There came an immediate chorus of _Me too_s from the other Houses.

"So, gentleman, who are your Secret Santa's?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll say Severus," Esben said as he saw Severus point at himself secretly.

"Esben, you're right." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled as Gunnar frowned at his brother. A little discussion about it would have been nice for him.

After yet more Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and teachers' presents, it was Sirius' time for a present. Dumbledore also handed him a piece of parchment. This, however, was wrapped in wrapping paper. After opening the wrapping paper Sirius read the piece of parchment. It read: _For this Holiday we (Gunnar and Esben) will be your bodyguard, and during this Holiday, we will teach you some tricks to keep our sister away from you._

"Really?" Sirius turned to Gunnar and Esben.

"Yes, my man. No man should have to suffer alone and defenseless against a girl." Gunnar smacked Sirius on the back.

"Oh, and Gunnar and Esben are my Secret Santas," Sirius added quickly.

"So much for the obvious," Isa said, reaching towards him to snatch the paper. Gunnar immediately jumped into action using his body as a shield in front of Sirius. Giving his sister a stern look, he carefully led Sirius a few chairs away from Isa.

Next up was Remus. His biggest fear was that Isa was his Secret Santa, and with his luck, she probably would be. As he unwrapped his first gift, he held up a pink razor. After looking at it for several minutes, the implication hit him. "Right, thanks Isa, very good. Now Sirius doesn't have to worry about my hairy legs anymore."

"Aha, clever lad, I knew you would be good for something." Isa smiled back, knowing what was in the second present.

As soon as the first piece of wrapping paper came off the second present, Remus tried to hide it with a red face. Dumbledore looked at him expecting him to reveal his present to the students.

"Euhm, It's rather, euhm.., personal, euhm… I think." Remus stuttered and quickly sat back down, hiding the book under the table.

Sadly for Remus, Sirius was far too curious about it and pulled it out of his hands. Both he and James looked at the book and then looked from Remus to Isa , back to Remus and then to Mette, and then started laughing very loudly.

"Yes, why don't you just laugh at my expense again." Remus complained and looked angrily at Isa.

"What? I'm only trying to help; it has pictures in it you know," Isa said innocently.

After everybody had a look at Remus' _Kama Sutra_ and had a good laugh about it, they turned their attention towards Headmaster Dumbledore again.

"This will be the last present, and why did I keep it till last?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because it's too heavy for you to lift? Gunnar suggested.

"Absolutely right. So, Isa,, come over here and let us see what is in here." Dumbledore stepped away from the big package.

The wrapping paper quickly came away and revealed a really old and rusty looking motorcycle, with several pieces lying next to it. For once Isa was speechless, somebody had actually gotten her a motorcycle to fix. _SWEET._

"Isa, aren't you gonna guess who bought this piece of junk for you?" Gunnar asked.

"Since you think it's a piece of junk, you're obviously not the one. And since everyone has already been picked I would have to say Sirius," Isa calculated out loud and walked over to Sirius.

Immediately Gunnar jumped up in front of Sirius again. "What? I only want to thank him." Isa looked strangely at her brother.

"Then say it, and go away ," Gunnar barked, his arms akimbo.

"You're really weird, but, hey, Sirius, thanks a billion; this is brilliantly SWEEEEEET," Isa said looking through the loop of her brother's arm. Sirius smiled at Isa; he had done some research about motorcycles before purchasing this one and had found them really interesting.

After everybody had gotten their Secret Santas right, it was time for dinner; it had taken the greater part of the morning to unwrap the presents. All the students were putting their presents away, all save Isa. She had no idea where to keep hers, Professor McGonagall helped her out by offering the classroom she and Sirius had cleaned not so long ago.

* * *

Next morning came; everyone looked tired; they had been up all night enjoying their presents. To Remus' chagrin, he had to make his way over to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for him with a healing potion. Sirius had insisted on using the razor on him and he had quite a few nicks and scratches on his legs. It made him remember that the day before New Year there would be a full moon. With all the commotion of the brothers coming, the secret Santa, and his feelings for Mette, Remus had been far to distracted to think about his other self.

Walking back to the common room, Remus almost bumped into Mette when he rounded a corner. After making sure that he had not hurt her, Remus looked at the thing Mette was carrying in her right hand and recognized it as the envelope he had given her last night.

"I have read the letter in the book you gave me, and I gladly accept your invitation to a romantic dinner."

"Euhm yes, but I have to ask you, could we change the date of the date?" Remus asked, since he unfortunately had planned it for the 30th of December.

"Sure, but why would you want to change it?"

"I accidentally wrote down the wrong date; it should be the 28th of December." Remus hoped that Mette would believe him.

"I knew it. Even you get distracted sometimes. By the way, how's that book Isa gave you coming along?" Mette gave Remus a wicked smile that made him blush even more when he thought about the book again.

"Fine, just fine."

Thankfully, before she could ask another question, Gunnar and Esben ran into the corridor almost knocking over Remus in the process.

"Remus, you want to play Quidditch with us?" The twins asked in unison.

"I don't play Quidditch. Why don't you ask Sirius? He plays."

"We did, but we still need more people. You sure you don't want to try it?" Gunnar begged pathetically.

"Absolutely positive."

Gunnar turned towards his little sister, but before he could ask, Mette said, "Don't even think about it, you know I don't play with you two."

"Hey, we are the best Beaters in years," Both twins complained to their sister.

"Could you get Isa down, please?" Esben asked Mette.

"She's sleeping," Mette answered.

"So?" Gunnar shot back.

"I'm not in the mood for a prizzy Izzy," Mette said.

"Party pooper." Gunnar stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Mette just shrugged her shoulders and reached for Remus' arm, pulling him back towards the common room where they settled down on a couch. They soon had shut everybody out of their little private world.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

Gunnar seemed to have an idea; he ran back up to Sirius bed. "Hey Black!"

"Let me sleep." Sirius put his pillow over his head.

Gunnar didn't give up that easily and nodded at his brother. Both brothers grabbed Sirius legs and pulled him out of the bed. Sirius ended up on the floor in his shorts.

"I'm awake , so WHAT!" Sirius looked pissed at the brothers.

"How did you get in the girls' bathroom without using the staircase?"

"I went through the window; there's a ledge there, and when you follow it, you come to the girls' bathroom," Sirius explained.

Gunnar looked at his brother. "I don't think that's a good idea; we'll just have to wait until she wakes up," Esben warned his brother.

"Until who wakes up?" Sirius yawned as he scratched his head in an attempt to wake up.

"Izzy, of course." Esben smiled at the young man before him.

"Let her sleep for Merlin's sake," Sirius stated.

"Don't worry. You have me to protect you, remember?" Gunner said. "But anyway, what on earth has she done to you to make you so scared of her?"

"First of all, she made me stand in my shorts several times, and then she shrunkmyballs." Sirius mumbled the last bit softly.

"She did what?" Esben looked shocked.

"Nothing." Sirius looked away from the twins.

"I think he said she shrunkhisballs." Gunnar did an imitation of Sirius.

"She really is turning into a nasty little girl," Esben said to his brother.

"I believe she should be taught a lesson," Gunnar said to Sirius and Esben.

"I do believe you are right, dear brother, but it won't be easy," Esben said.

"I don't think it is possible; she is absolutely not afraid of anything." Sirius sighed.

"On the contrary, my young and ignorant friend." Gunnar smiled at Sirius who looked angry at being called ignorant.

"Yes, Sirius, my brother is right; she is afraid absolutely terrified of one thing," Esben added.

"And what would that be?"

"Snakes." The twins said.

"Snakes?"

"Yes, my sister hates snakes. Merlin only knows why. We have had them around since we were little," Gunnar said.

"You any good at Transfiguration, Sirius?" Esben asked.

"Yes."

"So practice transforming things into snakes, and when you have mastered that, you can turn objects around Isa into snakes. When she starts crying for help, you turn them back into the object again," Gunnar explained.

"This way people will think she's seeing things that aren't there," Esben added.

"People already think she's nuts."

"There's a difference between being nuts and seeing things," Gunnar said.

"HEY FREAK!" Isa's voice sounded loudly from the common room. "YOU WANTED SOMETHING?"

"Great, she's awake," Sirius said sarcastically and jumped back into his bed.

Gunnar ran down to his sister, grabbed her, and spun her around the room. "Lovely little sister."

"Are you trying to making me sick?"

"No, he's trying to get you on his team," Esben said.

"His team? Oh right. I remember. Quidditch."

"So which one of us are you going to grace with your delightful team spirit?" Gunnar asked.

"I think I'll go with Esben, so that I can beat the crap out of you." Isa smiled evilly at Gunnar.

"Right, so Esben you have a Chaser , a Seeker and two Beaters. While I have a Keeper , a Seeker and one Beater," Gunnar counted.

"That leaves two more people to be added to our teams," Esben helped his brother.

"So when is this match going to be?" Isa inquired.

"Tomorrow at ten o'clock. Professor McGonagall is going to let us train this afternoon." Gunnar answered.

"Right, if you need me, I'll be in the east wing," Isa said while she rushed into the direction of the room that housed her precious bike.

* * *

Later that afternoon the two teams came to practice on the Quidditch pitch. There was a nice mix of students. Headmaster Dumbledore provided some brooms and some clothes for the players.

Sirius really liked to play Quidditch and he was a fairly good Chaser, although not as good as James was as a Seeker. He looked at his teammates and noticed that Isa was on his team. _Oh great, and it looks like she's a Beater. I wonder how many times I'll get hit by a Bludger. I might as well reserve a place in the Hospital wing._

But to Sirius's surprise Isa went out of her way to keep the Bludger from hitting him. At one point, Gunnar flew over to Sirius and asked, "Are you sure you still need me as your bodyguard?"

"Let's keep the arrangement; you never know what will happen next," Sirius shot back.

After the practice, the students went their own ways: some wandered around Hogwarts grounds, while others sought the warmth of their common rooms. Remus and Mette decided to take a little walk outside. As they went through the one of the gates leading to the lake, they were joined by Mette's brothers. _O how romantic this is going to be_, Mette thought.

It was rather annoying to have one's brothers follow closely behind you when you had actually planned to have a serious conversation. After a mere fifteen minutes of Mette trying to give her brothers some signals that they should leave, Remus announced that it was enough.

"Right, I'm going back to the common room." Remus turned back towards the castle.

Following Remus, Mette suddenly remembered that she promised her sister she would come and look at her bike. She stopped on the staircase and moved back downwards to go to her sister.

"Remus, I'll be along in just a minute. I'm going to check on Isa."

"See you later then."

"And we," Gunnar grabbed his brother's arm, "are going to check on Sirius, just to see that his balls are still in the place they should be," Gunnar added dragging his brother off down the corridor.

* * *

Bright and early next morning, two enthusiastic team captains and their still sleepy teams were outside on the Quidditch pitch warming up.

"Gunnar, stay away from my notebook. That's cheating." Esben hit his brother over the head with his notebook.

"I prefer to call it guerrilla warfare."

"Admit it. I'm the smarter one of us two. If you admit it, you get to have a look at my notebook," Esben said.

"That's not worth the trouble." Gunnar walked back to the other side of the pitch,

While both teams were warming up, Remus and Mette found themselves a place in the stands, not sure whom they would be cheering for; maybe they could cheer for both teams.

Professor McGonagall would be the referee during this match. She took her place in the middle of the pitch. She spoke to both of the team captains about fair play and this being a friendly game. Both captains shook hands and mounted their broomsticks.

So the game took off; the teams were equally strong and put up a one hell of a fight. The Seekers felt bored there wasn't a sign of the Snitch at all. Sirius was making a lot of goals, and Isa also kept hitting the balls, particularly in Gunnar's direction.

After two hours off playing time, both teams were getting rather tired, when suddenly the Seekers shot into action. It was a neck-and,-neck race and when the two of them finally stopped nobody could figure out what was going on. Neither Seeker showed any sign of having the Snitch until Gunnar's Seeker started shaking his sleeves frantically. After several minutes the Snitch appeared from his sleeve, and that was the end of the game.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I AM THE ALMIGHTY," Gunnar roared to his brother. Esben gracefully accepted his defeat and congratulate his brother on his win.

* * *

Later that evening Remus was getting everything ready for his date with Mette; he wanted it to be perfect. The wolf in him, however, was starting to get restless again; he felt the moon coming closer.

Sirius helped Remus getting everything ready; they had reserved a private table for the couple in Hogsmeade. He even tried to get Remus to reserve a hotel room, but Remus refused it. Sirius knew that Remus got a bit more restless and edgy at the peak of a full moon cycle. Remus had asked Isa what Mette liked best for dinner and what kind of flowers she liked best. Isa had helped Remus where she could; it appeared that her plan worked.

When Remus had everything settled, he and his friends played some games of chess against each other to kill some time. Gunnar and Esben were helping Isa with her bike.

"So has Isa done anything evil to you lately?" Remus inquired.

"No she's been very nice to me lately; I don't trust it for one bit," Sirius told Remus.

"She promised Mette that she would be nice to you."

"Right, and that would make everything better then." Sirius wouldn't be persuaded about Isa's promise.

Sirius had been practising turning objects into snakes, and if he said so himself he was getting good at it. All he had to do now was to wait for the perfect moment to let one of his snakes loose on Isa. He wouldn't have to wait for it very long.

Later that evening, Remus asked Mette to follow him for a little walk. He told her what he sort of had planned for the next day. He asked her to wait for him at Hogwarts Castle gates at six o'clock and asked her to dress up for the occasion. Mette was eager to know what was going to happen tomorrow, but Remus wouldn't give anything more away. Taking the opportunity Remus kissed Mette again, getting completely lost in the feelings that Mette had awakened in him.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Isa was getting frustrated; the bike didn't want to work. She had bought a book about mechanics, and it appeared that there were some parts missing. She threw her tools around the classroom.

"AARRGGHH, this stinks. I better go and find Sirius."

Gunnar and Esben looked at each other and hoped that she wouldn't do anything thing too dramatic. They stayed in the classroom, cleaning up the mess Isa had made.

She stormed out of the classroom and ran towards the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she found Sirius playing another game of chess. She yanked Sirius up by his shirt and dragged him out of the common room.

"Hey, let go of me." Sirius struggled to get away from Isa. He didn't want to hit a girl; this girl however left him with no choice. So Sirius punched Isa on the arm.

"Auw, what you do that for?" Isa let him go and rubbed her arm.

"You left me no other choice; you could have just asked me to come along with you," Sirius said, backing away from Isa.

"Like you would come with me?"

"You could at least try asking me, I like to have a choice."

"Okay. Sirius, would you please come with me?"

"Why?"

"Why do you answer questions with questions?"

"Looks like the kettle is calling the pot black."

"I need some information about the bike."

"Why would you ask me that?"

Rolling her eyes, Isa said, "Because you gave it to me."

"Sorry. Forgot about that bit. So what do you want to know?"

"Come with me. I'll show you what I want to know." Isa tried to grab hold of Sirius again, but he avoided her.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you."

"I'm not going to do anything to you."

At that point Gunnar and Esben walked past the pair standing in the corridor. "Now, now, children, play nicely," Gunnar said.

"SHUT UP." Both Isa and Sirius yelled at him.

"See? They have more in common than they realise," Esben mocked his brother.

"Hey, Sirius, have you been practicing?" Gunnar yelled along the corridor as his brother dragged him away from the pair.

"Yes."

"Then you should be alright." Gunnar put his two thumbs up at Sirius.

"What is that about?" Isa asked.

"Nothing," Sirius answered quickly. "So what do you want to show me?" Sirius carefully put his wand up the sleeve of his jacket as Isa continued to walk in front of him.

Isa walked into the classroom; then she turned and smiled wickedly at Sirius. "Since I got you alone here…" she said in an evil tone and turned towards the toolbox to grab something.

Sirius pointed his wand at the toolbox and hoped that the spell would work. It did, a lot better then he had imagined. Not only did he transform some of the tools in the toolbox, he also summoned some snakes out of thin air, turning the classroom into a herpetologist's delight.

Isa suddenly stopped all movement and looked around in a state of fright. She turned very quiet and very pale as snakes crawled over the classroom floor, all heading for her. Isa backed away of the approaching snakes. Her eyes got very large, and sweat started to form on her face; her breath was coming in short gasps.

Sirius watched as Isa fumbled with the window to open it; she never took her eyes off the snakes. Sirius stood amazed at the power of his own magic, but even more at Isa's genuine terror. He had hoped that she would be just a little bit frightened and that she would then use magic to make them go away.

Isa, however, looked downright panicked. She clutched the handle that was supposed to open the window so tightly her knuckles turned white, while her other hand was banging against the glass hoping to make the stupid window open. This was not what he had in mind at all.

"Make then go away!" Isa's voice was pitched higher than Sirius had ever heard before, "Please make them go away!"

He lifted his wand and waved it, saying, "_Finite Incantatem,_" making the snakes disappear again.

"Isa?" Sirius tried. She didn't react to him at all, nor did she move from the windowsill.

"Isa, I'm going to get your sister," Sirius said as he ran out of the classroom and opened the Marauders Map, locating Remus and Mette.

Sirius ran as fast as his feet would go. Completely out of breath he found the pair still locked in an embrace and kissing passionately. "Mette," Sirius said between gasps. The pair didn't move, so Sirius grabbed Mette's arm and pulled her with him.

"What?" Mette asked, a little dazed, looking at Sirius.

It was a good thing that Sirius was looking at Mette and not at Remus, for if looks could kill, he would have been dead ten times over. The wolf did not like the interruption, and it took a lot of willpower from Remus to control the wolf.

"Your sister."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's panicking. You must help her." Sirius looked really terrified.

"Where is she?" Mette asked, and Sirius dragged her back to the classroom. Remus followed a few paces behind them.

Mette walked into the classroom and looked at her sister. It didn't look good. She had only seen her sister this scared when her brother's had tossed her into that snake pit for fun.

"Izzy, can you hear me?" Mette walked carefully to her sister.

Isa dug her fingers into her sister's arms climbed on her back, not wanting to touch the floor in case the snakes decided to return. "Get me out of here," she whispered.

"Izzy, you're too heavy and too big for me." Mette tried to get her sister to get off, for she could feel bruises starting to form at the way her sister was squeezing her. She looked at Remus for help. Remus rushed over and tried to get Isa off Mette, not completely succeeding in it, as Isa tensed her muscles tightly together. He did manage to get hold of Isa's legs and feet; this way Mette could turn and grab her sister's upper body.

"Let's just get her out of the classroom. Something seems to have frightened her." Mette glared at Sirius, and Sirius looked back . They somehow managed to get Isa up to the common room and pushed her into the couch.

"Isa, what happened?" Mete asked, concerned.

"Leave me alone."

"Right. Sirius what happened?" Mette asked.

Sirius however had sneaked up to the boys bedchamber and hid in a closet there. He really felt bad about what he did; he had never expected this. He had thought that Gunnar had lied to him; he felt downright miserable.

"Remus, could you go and find out what he did?" Mette asked Remus.

"Sure, why don't you take your sister to her bed. Let's meet down here within an hour," Remus said as he climbed the staircase.

* * *

"Oy, Padfoot, where are you?" Remus yelled. He wished he had the Map with him.

Remus jumped ten feet when a closet door opened with a creak. "Sirius, are you in there?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and I already feel really bad about what happened. So please, no lectures, Moony." Sirius said guiltily.

"Are you going to come out of there, or should I come in?" Remus asked hoping that Sirius would come out.

The closet door opened a little further, and Remus saw Sirius make room for him in the closet. Groaning on the inside, Remus squeezed inside and sat down next to his friend.

"Remember that Gunnar is my bodyguard against Isa?"

"That was your present, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Well, since he knew that he wasn't going to be around for much longer, he told me what Isa was afraid of."

"So you scared her?"

"I never thought Gunnar was actually telling the truth about those snakes, and then I overdid it a bit." Sirius said.

"What did you actually do, Sirius?" Remus was really curious.

"I wanted to turn her toolbox into a snake, which I did. But apparently something went wrong and the entire classroom floor was covered by snakes," Sirius admitted.

"I think you need to apologize to her, Padfoot."

"She hasn't ever apologized to me," Sirius shot back.

"Well, someone has to be the grown-up here. She isn't really as bad as you think she is. She has her problems as well," Remus lectured Sirius.

"Thanks, Professor Lupin. Okay, I'll go. Could you find out where she went?"

"Are you ever going to get out of this closet?"

"Yes, when I know where she is"

* * *

Remus walked back towards the common room and found Mette waiting for him. Remus told the story to Mette. She could now understand why her sister was so frightened. She told Remus the story about when her brothers pushed Isa into the pit with the snakes.

"Where is she right now?" Remus asked Mette.

"She went back to the classroom, looking for a clue that her brothers might have done this to her. She doesn't think Sirius is responsible for this."

"That's understandable; after all they did tried that trick once before."

Remus ran back to the closet where Sirius was still sitting, and told Sirius where he could find Isa. Sirius promised that he would apologise to Isa and that he would try to behave.

* * *

As Sirius walked towards the classroom, Esben and Gunnar came running past; they looked like they were beat up pretty bad. Neither of the boys seemed to notice Sirius as they ran past him. Upon reaching the classroom, he looked through the window in the door and saw Isa sitting in front of her bike.

Sirius observed Isa for a little while through the window in the classroom door. She sat cross-legged in front of the bike still trying to fix it. He noticed that she was crying, and her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't hold the screwdriver properly.

Sirius decided to knock on the classroom door. He watched as Isa tried to wipe the tears away but failed at it.

"WHAT?" Isa yelled at him as he opened the door. "You've come to rub it in even more?"

"No, I came to apologize." Sirius said softly.

"Oh…" was all that Isa could say.

"I just really couldn't believe that you were that frightened of snakes," Sirius explained.

"Well I am," Isa said softly and began to work on the bike again.

"You think it's ever going to work?"

"I don't know. I've tried a lot of things already. Maybe I'm just not seeing something."

"Can I help?"

"Euhm, sure." Isa looked up at him. "Do you know anything about motorcycles?"

"To be honest, I didn't even know what a motorcycle was before I read the word on your piece of parchment."

"So how did you find out about them?"

"I went to the Muggle town just beyond Hogsmeade and ask a fellow there." Sirius explained. "That man told me he had one that required some fixing."

"Some fixing indeed, Sirius! I think that man knew you didn't know anything about bikes." Isa laughed.

Which immediately made Sirius feel all warm on the inside. Hearing Isa laugh, not nastily, was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

* * *

Later in the night while Sirius was lying in his bed, his thoughts drifted to Isa again. She wasn't really all that bad.

Next morning was all about finding the right dress for Mette. She was completely driving her sister mad as she went through her entire trunk of clothes.

"What do you think about this one?" Mette asked, twirling about in a yellow dress with a flower print.

"You look like granny," Isa laughed.

After several more tries, she went for a nice simple black dress with some lace on it. Isa agreed that she looked perfect in it. As her sister was finally done bugging her, she decided to work on the bike again.

"Try to remember that you are going to do my hair this afternoon," Mette said as Isa left the girls' bedroom.

"Sure."

In the common room she bumped into her brothers, still angry at them about the snake incident. Isa threw some small hexes at them, shrinking their clothes to kiddie size.

"We said we were sorry," they both said as they tried to un-hex their clothes.

"Whatever."

Sirius and Remus came back from their late breakfast and almost bumped into Isa.

"Remus, don't ever take my sister out when I'm within a five mile radius."

"Why?"

"She's driving me nuts. Just tell her tonight that she looks good. Or I will be forced to kill you," she threatened Remus.

"What are you going to do Isa?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to find that damned Muggle and see if he has some more parts lying about."

"Can I come?"

Remus and Isa stared at Sirius in confusion.

"I mean I can identify that damned Muggle for you."

"Sure," Isa said. She put on her coat and went down the staircases with Sirius following her.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**

Sneaking out of Hogwarts castle was very easy for Isa especially when she had with her a fellow who apparently knew all the secret ways out of the castle. As Sirius and Isa reached the little Muggle town, they searched for the man who sold Sirius the bike. While they were there, Isa noticed a record shop. "Cool!" she yelled and ran into it.

Sirius just followed her into the shop; he had never been to a record shop. His parents wouldn't even let him do any shopping, claiming that it was a house-elf's job.

"Here. Put these on your ears," Isa said as she gave Sirius some headphones.

Cautiously Sirius put them on his ears to be pleasantly surprised by the music coming from them. He watched as Isa flipped through the records in the shop looking for something she liked. When the song was over Sirius took the headphones out of his ears.

"What was that called?"

"The band is CCR, which is short for Credence Clearwater Revival, and the song you were listening to is called _The Fortunate Son_."

"They are really good."

"You could buy it."

"I don't own any Muggle money."

"Sucks being you then," Isa said back as she opened her wallet and bought some records.

"Right. Back to our mission," Isa said as they left the record shop.

"I think it was in this street. Let me think for a little while," Sirius said as he pointed towards a side street.

"Yes it was number 23, the one with the pink curtains." Sirius pointed towards one of the houses.

Isa walked up to it and rang the doorbell. After several minutes of waiting, a man opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked as he saw Isa.

"Did you sell a motorcycle to this boy here about a week ago?" Isa inquired.

"What if I did?" the man said as he took a good look at Sirius.

"Well, I was wondering whether he left some parts behind here."

"That could be possible. Why don't we have a look in the garage?"

Sirius couldn't help but notice that the man was eyeballing Isa as if she was some sort of dessert. _Old pervert,_ Sirius thought to himself.

"So your boyfriend sent you here because he's to shy to ask himself?" The man inquired.

"No, he's not my boyfriend, and even than I'm sure that he can take care of himself," Isa said as she looked around in the shed.

"Sorry, little lady, didn't mean to insult you." The man grinned at Isa.

"Whatever. Is it perhaps possible that I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Just go in through the back door and it's on your left."

Both men watched Isa walk back towards the room. The man noticed the way Sirius was watching Isa.

"I think it's time you became her boyfriend."

"I'd rather kiss a poisonous snake." Sirius wasn't a person to talk about his feelings but he found himself doing just that to this stranger.

"She has a temper then?"

"You have no idea. What about the motorcycle parts?" Sirius wanted to change the subject.

The man pulled a box from underneath a workbench and opened it. "Here you go. Sorry about not giving them to you the first time you were here. I must have forgotten about them."

The man handed Sirius the box and let him out of the garage. Outside they waited for Isa to return, which only took several minutes. She looked a little pale to Sirius as she returned. Isa looked into the box and seemed to find what she had been looking for.

"Thank you, sir." Isa thanked the man and they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

After several miles walking in complete silence, Sirius couldn't take it any more and started singing a snatch of the refrain he remembered from the CCR recorrding.

"_Some folks are born to wave the flag..."_

Sirius stopped when he saw Isa run into some bushes along the road. Wondering what she was doing, he set the box down on the ground. He then heard someone throwing up. A little further up in the bushes, he found Isa sitting on her knees.

She was still retching when he reached her. Not really knowing what to do, he held her hair back for her and rubbed her back. After several minutes, Isa sat back on her feet, and mumbled "sorry" to Sirius.

"Hey, if I sing that bad, you can just tell me. No need for you to toss your cookies," Sirius joked.

That earned him a little smiled from Isa, who reached for her bag and pulled out some tissues and a bottle of water. "Let's just get back to Hogwarts," Isa said.

"Sure thing." Sirius smiled back at her. Deciding that she still wasn't too stable on her feet, Isa grabbed Sirius' arm and took a little support from him which he found himself more than happy to supply.

* * *

Arriving in the Gryffindor common room, Mette saw that there was something wrong with here sister, so she helped her over to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey took Isa in for observation overnight. She did some check ups but couldn't find anything wrong with the girl.

As Mette returned to the common room, Sirius, Remus, and her brothers were waiting for her.

"Madam Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong with Isa. Maybe it's because she was so upset yesterday."

"Yeah, she gets really sick when she's upset about something," Esben added.

"Do you want to cancel the date?" Remus asked Mette. "I would understand."

"No, Isa wouldn't want that. I just have to find someone else to do my hair." Mette smiled at him.

"I'll do it," Gunnar said.

"No way, I don't want to end up looking like your date last summer." Mette backed away from Gunnar.

"She looked alright to me." Gunnar shrugged his shoulders.

"Just make sure to check up on Isa while I'm away tonight," Mette warned her brothers.

An hour before she was to meet Remus at the Hogwarts gate, Mette made herself ready for the date. She took her time washing her hair, doing her make-up, and putting her dress on. Taking one last final look in the mirror, she was more the pleased with herself, without, she hoped, being vain about it. As she walked down the girls' staircase, wolf-whistles from Sirius greeted her.

Turning red, Mette looked to see whether she could see Remus but he wasn't in the common room. Sirius escorted her to the gates of Hogwarts; she felt completely embarrassed about it. He wished her a good date and left her standing at the corner of a neatly trimmed hedgerow not far from the gate.

Gathering all her courage she carefully peered around the corner. She saw Remus standing at the gate looking out at where the moon was peering through the trees. He looked absolutely breathtaking: he was wearing black trousers and white shirt and a sweater over it. He had his coat in his hand, not feeling the cold.

Remus' fear of the moon was getting greater; it was so close to his full moon. He heard somebody walking carefully over the snow

"Hey, Mette," Remus said, turning around, having sensed her presence.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Who? Me?"

"No the one standing behind you."

Remus actually looked behind him. He only realized she was being gently when he heard Mette laughing. Pretending to look really upset, Remus approached her.

"Aw baby…" Mette started.

"No, no. No baby talk," Remus protested.

"Sorry. So let's go, tiger." Mette smiled at him.

"Aargh don't you women ever stop with the nicknames?" Remus asked while he put his arm around Mette and guided her towards Hogsmeade.

"No."

"Why do you do it anyway?"

"Because men hate it with a passion." Mette laughed at him.

"Sounds like something only a woman would come up with."

"I object on behalf of the female population," Mette said with a firm voice, which reminded Remus for a moment of Professor McGonagall, but as she looked up to him, he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

When they arrived at the restaurant Remus had booked, he took Mette's coat, getting his first glance at the dress she was wearing. Mette noticed him looking and did a little twirl for him, before their waiter of the evening brought them to their table in a quiet alcove. The waiter gave them the menus and asked them for their drinks orders. After he left, Mette tore her eyes away from Remus and turned her attention to the menu

"Wow, this is really posh."

"I hoped you would like it," Remus smiled back at her.

Mette grabbed his hand over the table and smiled back. So far the evening was going very nicely. As Mette tried to kiss Remus over the table, the waiter appeared again, stopping Mette in her movement. When he left with their orders, Remus tried to kiss Mette this time, but the waiter appeared again. He had forgotten to ask how they like their meat.

The pair looked at each other burst and out laughing. "Do you think he does that on purpose?" Mette asked.

"Only one way to find out," Remus said and he pulled Mette closer again. Yet again, the waiter returned with their drinks. "Do you think he could be James or Sirius—Polyjuiced?" Remus wondered, only half-joking.

Remus and Mette didn't stop laughing during the entire meal. Every time they tried anything, the waiter would appear and ask whether everything was in order or whether they wanted anything else.

After finishing their dessert of ice cream, the pair decided to take a stroll through Hogsmeade. Remus let Mette lead him for a change. Eventually they ended up in front of the Shrieking Shack. Mette observed that Remus was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Remus, don't tell me that you believe in haunted houses?"

"They do exist."

"Aw, poor…" Mette clasped her hands in front of her mouth she called Remus 'baby'.

"Let's just get back," Remus sighed as he looked at the Shrieking Shack.

"Let me make it better for you." Mette leaned into Remus and kissed him. While Mette was snuggling up to him, Remus started to laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for the waiter to appear again."

"Really! Men! One would expect them to be happy when a beautiful woman is kissing them." Mette threw her arms into the air and started to walk away from Remus.

Remus quickly walked to where Mette was and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her with such force that when he let go of her she was actually breathless. When she got back down from her little cloud, she looked at Remus and started to laugh.

"See? Don't blame everything on the men."

"Well, it was really irritating. I mean the waiter."

"I knew that." Remus grinned cheekily at her.

"Pretty full of yourself?"

"No. Full of you."

"I think it's time we returned to the castle." Mette said with a slight hitch in her voice.

Remus chuckled to himself and Mette hit him on the arm. Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle. Just before they entered, Gunnar and Esben jumped out in front of the pair, causing Mette to shriek out of fear and cling to Remus.

"So it's official?" Esben said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Remus and Mette sitting in a tree…"

But before Gunnar could complete the sentence, Mette had hit him on the head.

"Hey what's that for?"

"For scaring me. And no, I didn't kiss Remus in a tree."

"But you did kiss him." Esben smiled.

"Gunnar why don't we leave the lovebirds alone." Esben grabbed his brother and dragged him back in the castle.

"You know, I could kiss you in a tree." Remus suggested. Mette just raised her eyebrow in answer.

* * *

While Remus and Mette were on their date, Sirius was abandoned by the twins and hopelessly bored. He had tried to read something, gone through James' trunk and even tried to play chess against himself again.

Sirius looked up as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened, hoping that the twins had returned. To his amazement he saw Isa sneaking in.

"You are not allowed out of the Hospital wing."

"SHHHT."

"What are you doing here Isa?"

"It is working."

"What is working?" Sirius asked when Isa grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the common room.

"Really. Sirius, if I did not know that you do not colour your hair I would say there is a blond hiding deep within you." Isa sighed as she looked at Sirius with her head tilted to the left.

"HUH?"

"The bike, dumb ass."

"My ass is not dumb, I feel you should apologize to my ass." Sirius said in a fake hurt tone.

Taking a little step back Isa looked at Sirius' ass. "Looks pretty dumb from this angle, so sorry, no apology."

They looked at each other for several minutes before laughing loudly at their own stupidity. Neither of them heard the person who was walking towards them.

"_Lumos."_ The voice of Severus sounded.

"AARRGHH." Isa screamed and automatically hit the person who scared her.

Sirius could not help but laugh as he saw the look on Severus's face.

"You should not sneak up on people like that," Isa said as she got control of herself again.

"You should not be out and about in this hour." Severus hissed.

"And you should be?" Isa shot back.

"Well…." Severus could not find a good retort to that.

"She has got you there, Snivellus." Sirius piped in causing his pants to drop again but Sirius had learned to live with it and managed to catch them swiftly.

Isa turned to Sirius. "Shut up, or grow up."

"Whoa, calm down." Sirius could not believe he had actually said that to Isa. It earned him a massive glare.

"I mean I do not want you to get sick again."

"You are sick?" Severus inquired.

"NO!" Isa yelled.

"Yes, she will be if she does not calm down," Sirius confided to Severus, and then he remembered whom he was talking to, "Get lost."

Severus took a good look at Isa; she did look a bit pale.

"You are sure that you are alright?" Severus said again. "I did not mean to startled you."

"I am fine. What are you doing here, Severus?" Isa inquired.

"I am on my way to the library."

"That is a nice way of spending the evening, I hope you find what you are looking for." Isa said as she dragged Sirius away.

"Why are you always so rude to him." Isa asked as she pulled Sirius along the hallway.

"He is always irritating James and since James is my friend I feel turnabout it fair play."

"Well James is not here, so please stop doing it."

"Yes, Madam." Sirius said in a mock salute.

"Don't you 'madam' me Sir Dumb Ass."

Isa opened the door of the classroom and pushed Sirius in. Sirius looked at the back and saw that there was also a magic spell book next to it. Taking a closer look, he noticed it was about making Muggle objects fly.

"You didn't."

"Of course I did. Now how do we get this thing outside without anybody seeing it?"

"We? We who?" Sirius looked at Isa.

"Hey, you bought me the bike and wanted to help, so get a grip on your balls and let's go." Isa said as she grabbed the bike and started to push it out of the classroom.

"Why would I want to grab my balls?" Sirius teased Isa.

"What? You do not expect me to do it, not after…"

"No way! And say, wait a minute, do you think that it will fit underneath a cloak?"

"They are not that big, I mean I have seen them."

"What?! No I meant the bike." Sirius rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Do you have an Invisibility Cloak?"

"No. James does but he is not here."

"Right. Now I remember. So you were all there when I caught James spying on Severus and me." Isa pointed accusingly at him.

"Stop changing the subject." Sirius said and as he went to get the cloak.

* * *

As they sneaked their way through the castle, pushing the now invisible bike, they almost bumped into Headmaster Dumbledore. "Aha, Miss Christianson and Mr. Black, is it not a lovely evening?"

"I guess so." Isa responded.

"Yes, a very nice evening for flying." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he moved away from the couple.

"We are so dead." Sirius said when Dumbledore was out of sight.

"No necessarily. Lets just hope we do not bump into McGonagall."

"Yeah, I bet she would make us clean two classrooms this time."

Finally arriving outside of the castle, the couple made their way over to a more distant part of the grounds constantly checking whether anybody was following them.

"Okay, get on." Isa said to Sirius after she straddled the bike.

"I am not sitting behind a girl." Sirius wanted to get Isa to try the bike first without him. You never knew what could happen.

"What? Is Sirius Black passing up the chance to cop a feel?"

Sirius glared at Isa and she glared right back. "You know you want to. Now get that dumb ass of yours onto the bike."

Sirius silently slid in behind Isa. "So how is this supposed to…?" was all that he managed to get out as Isa kick-started her new toy.

The engine roared loudly and both students were startled. "Guess we have to find some sort of silencing spell for that!" Isa yelled back at Sirius.

"Guess so!"

* * *

Over at the Castle entrance, trying to climb a tree, Remus and Mette almost fell out of it when they heard the noise. Mette's eyes got wide and she looked at Remus.

"What is that? A dragon?"

"No," Said Remus, "I think you sister actually got her Christmas present to work. But I thought motorcycles were for riding on the road?" He pointed as the bike flew over the lake.

"That is it! I am telling mom this is way too unsafe for her." Mette said as she desperately tried to get out of the tree.

"Hold still for a moment. I think your dress is tangled up in this branch," Remus said while he climbed down to where Mette had gotten stuck.

Mette waited impatiently for Remus to get her our of the tree. _Izzy is going to be in so much trouble. What is she doing out of the Hospital wing?_

"Euhm…" Remus hesitated as he noticed that he needed to slip his hand underneath Mette's dress in order to get her detangled from the branch.

"I am wearing knickers you know." Mette sighed as she looked down to Remus.

"Right." Remus detangled Mette from the tree trying not to turn crimson red.

* * *

After landing the bike safely back on the ground both Isa and Sirius were speechless. Sliding off the bike, Isa looked at Sirius who was still staring at it. She smacked Sirius on the shoulder while roaring out: "That was SO-FREAKING-COOL!"

She jumped up and down screaming out loudly and Sirius joined in. They jumped around eventually colliding with each other and tumbling to the ground laughing loudly.

"Ahem." Both students looked up in the face of Esben.

Isa and Sirius looked at each other and quickly slid away from each other, muttering : "eeeeuw." As they moved.

"Hand over the keys." Esben held his hand out.

"No." Isa said as she straightened her clothes.

"It is far too dangerous."

"How about I put it back in the classroom and not use it until I am eighteen?"

"Like I believe that."

"Izzy, give him the keys or I am telling mom." Mette said coming up behind her brother.

"You are all no fun. The first time in this stinking year I am having fun and you spoil it." Isa pouted like a little child.

"Izzy!" Esben warned his sister.

"Okay! I am not giving either of you the keys but I will give them to Sirius since it was he who gave me the present." Isa handed the keys to Sirius.

"Sirius Black if you ever give those keys back to my sister I will hex you worse than she ever did. " Mette said threateningly.

"And if you ever think of riding that bike again before we graduate. I will tell Professor McGonagall." Remus added.

"FINE!" Isa yelled and stormed back to the castle.

"I see someone has been kissing in a tree." Esben said as he picked out a leaf of his sister's hair.

"Not yet." Mette said back and the three of them headed back to the castle.

* * *

The following morning the students were asked to come into the Great Hall for an announcement concerning New Years eve. Something told the students it had to do with a party when they arrived in the great hall to see decorations already being put onto the walls.

"Where is Remus?" Mette asked Sirius as they walked into the Great Hall.

"He is busy." Sirius tried to avoid further questions by moving away from Mette.

"Okay be weird." Mette said out loud.

"Your boyfriend's a no-show today?" Gunnar teased his sister.

"I saw him heading towards the Hospital Wing." Esben said.

"What exactly did you do to him last night." Gunnar continued his teasing.

"None of your business." Mette said as she sprinted away from her bother towards the Hospital Wing.

As soon as all the remaining students had managed to show up in the Great Hall Headmaster Dumbledore motioned for silence.

"I was thinking that perhaps this year we could have a different kind of New Year's celebration. Seeing as there are so few of us this year, it might be nice to dress up for the occasion." The students looked silently at their Headmaster. "And I do not mean dressing up fancy like for the Yule Ball. I was thinking more along the lines of costumes."

The silence was soon replaced with the sound of chattering students, each trying to think of a special sort of costume.

"Students!" Dumbledore again motioned for silence. He had not finished what he wanted to say. "The student with the most original costume can expect to win some sort of prize. For this occasion, I will grant you permission to take a trip to Hogsmeade to rent a costume at the costume shop there. Professor McGonagall will be happy to escort the students that wish to rent, instead of making one themselves."

"I'll meet those who wish to go at main entrance in a half hour," shouted Professor McGonagall over the hubbub.

The commotion about the grand feast quieted down now, as most students either jostled their way to the main entrance of the castle or raced up to their dorms to make a costume.

"Mr. Lupin, could I have a word with you—about a family matter?" The headmaster sounded serious in his address to Remus.

"Of course, Headmaster." Remus answered, matching his grave tone, though knowing what Dumbledore was going to tell him. Suspicion that there was something wrong at home was, after all, a good way to keep Mette from finding out his secret.

"That does not sound good." Esben said as he watched Remus leave with the Headmaster.

"Maybe his mother is sick again," Sirius added quietly to bolster his friend's alibi.

"He never told me his mother was sick." Mette looked at Sirius.

"Well she gets very ill from time to time. Remus is allowed to go home when his mother is that ill."

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

Later that day Remus said goodbye to his fellow students and friends; he hated lying to them but it was better than having them find out the truth.

"That really puts a damper on the party." Esben said sympathetically to his little sister.

"I just hope he gets back very quickly." Mette smiled at her brother.

"We still need to make some costumes." Gunnar reminded everybody.

This earned a lot of groaning from everybody for they really did not know what to dress up like.

"Perhaps we should just go to the costume shop in Hogsmeade if we hurry we can still catch McGonagall." Sirius suggested.

* * *

Reaching the costume shop, the students went through all the costumes and ever tried some of them out.

"Tada." Gunnar said as he stepped out of the fitting room wearing nothing more than a skimpy red Speedo revealing far more than was necessary.

"AARRGGHH! My eyes, my eyes! They burn!" Isa screamed as she buried her head in Esben'coat.

"That is the most appalling thing I have ever seen." Mette complained.

"That is not a costume." Esben said trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine. I will look for something else." Gunnar pouted.

Somehow the group had settled for costumes that had something to do with the ocean, and Gunnar could not help but point out to everyone that his red Speedo had given everyone their ideas for a choice of costume.

* * *

Finally the last day of the year had arrived. During dinner all the students sounded excited; everyone had actually managed to find some sort of costume. Yet during dinner, Severus was behaving rather oddly, even more oddly than his usually odd behaviour.

"Can I get anybody something to drink?" Severus asked around the table.

Every student looked silently up at the request. Sirius was about to make some stupid remark, when Isa stepped on his foot. Remembering his promise, he decided to take full advantage of it.

"Sure. I will have a nice butterbeer." Sirius smirked at Severus whom nodded his head in acknowledgement of the request.

All the students looked in silence as Severus got a butterbeer for Sirius. As Sirius took a sip from the butterbeer the students watched and waited for some sort of magic hex to happen but nothing did.

After dinner, the students retreated to their common rooms to get dressed, while Headmaster Dumbledore and the professors started to work their magic on the Great Hall, turning it into an underwater world.

Mette made her way down the girls' staircase dressed as a mermaid at the same moment Gunnar and Esben came walking. Esben was a starfish and he had a hard time walking with all the legs. Gunnar was disguised as a jellyfish, and he actually came bouncing down the stairs.

After that Sirius appeared from the boys' room, he also had difficulties walking due t his costume. Sirius looked like he'd been swallowed by a shark, his head was barely sticking out of the shark's head and the body of the shark covered his.

After ten minutes of admiring each others' costumes, out of the corner of the room, they saw a plant start to walk towards them. It turned out to be Isa.

"And what in the name of Poseidon are you supposed to be? Gunnar asked.

"Seaweed."

"You cannot dress- up like some sort of underwater plant; that's not a costume." Gunnar said.

"Yes it is." Isa retorted.

When the Gryffindors reached the Great Hall they looked around in amazement. It was as if a mass mind meld had occurred. The place was decorated like an undersea kingdom. Several people were dressed up like mermaids; some had chosen an underwater animal. Headmaster Dumbledore was dressed-up like Poseidon, complete with trident and conch-shell horn.

The Great Hall looked impressive; there was sand on the floor, several pieces of seaweed were floating around, and fish where swimming through the air. The tables and benches had been turned into a coral reef.

"I say that everyone did an excellent job," Mette said impressed.

"All except one person," Sirius said as he looked at Severus, who had refused to play dress-up.

"Maybe we should hex him?" Gunnar said.

"No, you will not; leave him alone," Isa said, defending Severus.

* * *

Severus sat in the corner of the room, hating the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore had made him come. _That's odd. Is that piece of seaweed alive, or did someone spike the punch? _Severus wondered as he watched Isa move around the Great Hall.

Somebody did indeed spike the punch. Everybody was dancing and eating and drinking and generally enjoying themselves, and soon most of the students started to get a bit tipsy. Severus had missed seeing Gunnar spike the punch and had downed quite a few cupfuls, it being rather warm in the Hall. Sirius had noted it, however, and was, uncharacteristically, staying away from the heady brew.

Sirius would celebrate New Year's Eve with Remus in the Shrieking Shack, so he needed to be sober. He would make his way over at eleven o'clock. Isa watched as Sirius kept looking at the time.

"You got a hot date this evening?" Isa inquired.

"No, I just need to be somewhere." Sirius murmured.

"And you're not going to tell me where you are going, are you?" Isa hoped that something exciting would happen this evening.

"No, it's private business," Sirius retorted,, and with one last look at the clock he made his way out of the Great Hall.

She looked at Esben, Gunnar, and Mette on the dance floor, but she didn't feel like dancing. Then she spotted Severus moping about in the corner.

_It's coming towards me. I must do something. Where is my wand? Where is the blasted thing?_ Severus thought. Intoxicated as he was, he panicked as he saw the very large piece of seaweed make its way over to him.

"Severus, what are you looking for?" Isa watched in amazement as the normally calm Severus was frantically searching his sleeves.

_Why does it sound like Isa__? Oh no, I'm hearing things. This is not good._ Severus looked at the piece of seaweed suspiciously and decided that fleeing was his best option. It was not really a Slytherin-worthy option, but it was the best he could think of. Isa watched as Severus fled the Great Hall in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Around this time, people started the countdown to midnight, and, before she knew it, people were hugging each other and kissing. She made her way over to her friends and hugged them and wished them an excellent New Year.

Headmaster Dumbledore and several professors moved the students to one side of the Great Hall and then ignited the fireworks. There were 'Ooo's and 'Ahh's to be heard in the Great Hall as the fireworks shaped themselves into spectacular shapes. Not long after this. the students went to their own beds, with some exceptions.

* * *

Gunnar and Isa agreed on a friendly match of Wizard-Twister. It differed from the Muggle version in that the mat had the horrible habit of moving its dots during the game, forcing the players to move their hands and feet along with it.

Esben and Mette decided to take a little midnight walk on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Is it my imagination, or are we being followed?" Mette asked her brother.

"I have the same feeling. You do have your wand with you?" Esben asked his sister.

"Yes, perhaps it would be wiser if we went back inside." Mette knew she was safe with Esben, but one could never be too sure.

Esben looked around carefully and observed the scenery. He found some animal paw prints on in the damp grass. After studying them for several minutes, he knew what he was looking at. He quickly started to move his sister back to the Castle.

"What?"

"It's not safe out here tonight."

"Why? What's out here, then?" Mette asked as she looked around for some sort of clue.

"There's an ancient creature out tonight. We shouldn't disturbed it," Esben said as they made it back into the castle.

Mette looked at her brother, but he wouldn't say anything more. She knew that her brother was disturbed by his findings, and when he was ready, he would tell her about them. Perhaps it was better if she didn't know what was out there tonight.

Upon stepping through the portrait hole, they found Gunnar and Isa tangled together on the twister-mat.

"A little help would be useful," Gunnar said from underneath Isa.

"How long have you been stuck like this?" Mette asked as she laughed at the sight of them.

"Too long," Isa groaned.

After some pulling and pushing, the two collapsed on the floor, and rolled away from the mat.

"Now I know why the box says, don't play without help nearby." Gunnar tossed the box on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm not ever playing that again," Isa said as she put the game back into the box.

It was nearly sunrise when they finally made it into their beds, but not without noticing that Sirius was still missing.

* * *

"He knows." was the first thing Remus said when he transformed back into his human shape.

"How could he know?" Sirius asked as he helped his friend through the tunnel and back to the hospital wing.

"I could feel it when he looked at the paw prints last night."

While in his werewolf shape, Remus had smelled humans outside of the Castle; the wolf had forced him to go look for them. It had been a good thing that Padfoot was there to stop the wolf from attacking the two humans outside of the castle.

"Do you think he will tell Mette?" Sirius asked carefully.

"We'll find out soon enough." Remus said as Madam Pomfrey looked at his wounds and gave him something for them.

"I'll go and check it out, I'll be back tonight to pick you up," Sirius said as Remus slid into the hospital bed.

* * *

"OOOWWW!" was the first thing to reach Sirius' ears when he entered the Gryffindor common room. He saw Isa standing in the middle of the room trying to stretch.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Twister," Isa said as she bent down to touch her toes. Sirius shifted a bit to the left to get a better view.

"Pervert," Isa said as she straightened again and threw a pillow in his direction.

"Who's the pervert?" Esben asked as he walked into the common room.

"Him," Isa said, pointing at Sirius.

"And what exactly did he do to become a pervert?" Esben looked at Sirius.

"He was staring at my ass."

"Well, that doesn't make him a pervert, only a healthy young man." Esben said to his sister, while clapping Sirius on his shoulder.

Sirius smirked at Isa, while Isa glared at him. So Sirius threw the pillow back at Isa.

"Now, now children. There will be no pillow fights today." Esben said as he intercepted the pillow on its way to its target.

"Why do you always have to be the sensible grown-up?" Isa said as she resumed her stretching.

"Because mom pays me big bucks to do so."

"She so does not. You're just that boring."

Esben looked at the pillow in his hand, but he waited a hair too long. Isa had snatched up another pillow and was now pounding ferociously on his head with it.

Sirius sneaked away from the pair to avoid the conflict. He had wanted to know what this Twister thing was about but it sounded too painful. Not that he could not handle a little pain, but if he could, he would. Sirius decided to take a nap since he had not had much of that last night.

* * *

Sirius nearly overslept and awoke at 8 o'clock in the evening, he jumped out of his bed and raced back to the hospital wing where he found Remus still sleeping soundly to his relief. He had been worried that Remus might have gone somewhere on his own while still not completely healed—like to visit Mette maybe.

As Sirius looked at his friend, Madam Pomfrey came in to check on Remus. She took several steps in Sirius' direction for a closer examination of his face. Sirius tried to back away but bumped into the chair behind him and sat down on it. She peered at him and touched his cheek. It felt tender there.

"That has to be the biggest follicular inflammation, I have seen in my entire career," Madam Pomfrey said to Sirius.

"What?"

"She means a zit," said Remus, who had woke up and was sliding over to get out of bed.

"I have a zit? I never have zits. I don't get zits." Sirius looked around for something that reflected. He grabbed hold of a shiny brass bedpan on the nightstand next to him.

"AARRGHH what's that?" Sirius looked distressed at the large white and red bump on the side of his face.

"That would be classified as a zit." Remus said, snatching the bedpan from his friend, and moving behind a curtain, presumably to use it.

"What should I do with it?" Sirius asked, feeling his cheek to get an estimate of its size, and maybe squeeze it—just a little.

"Don't touch it," said Madam Pomfrey. "It will go away by itself."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just leave it alone."

"Okay, if you say so." Sirius joined Remus as he emerged from behind the curtain, fully dressed and 'relieved'. They walked together back to the common room, Remus limping only a little.

"So does she know?" Remus inquired curiously.

"Does who knows what?" Sirius said absently as he rubbed the zit.

"Mette. Did Esben told her?" Remus grabbed Sirius' arm.

"No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean 'think'?" Remus shook Sirius rather more vigorously than necessary, right there in the hallway.

"What do you wanted me to say? 'No, I don't think your girlfriend knows you are a werewolf?'." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shhh," Remus said as he noticed other students coming along down the hallway.

Silently they both walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Entering, they found Isa playing chess with her brother Gunnar.

"Remus you look like shit," Gunnar said.

"I'm alright; don't worry about me."

"Wow, Sirius what's that on your face?" Isa jumped up and came towards him

"It's a zit," Sirius said reluctantly, backing up.

"That's not a zit any more. It's huge. Can I pop it?" Isa said, absolutely fascinated.

Sirius didn't trust her offer one bit and fled the common room. Isa, not one to give up easily, ran after him.

* * *

"So Remus, you look like you've been through a rough time." Esben said as he sat down on the couch.

Remus looked quietly back at Esben.

"Hey Remus," Mette said, looking sleepy as she came down the girls' staircase in her dressing gown.

Remus moved over and hugged Mette, ignoring the pain it was causing him.

"So how is your mother doing?" Mette asked rubbing Remus' back.

"Oh, she's a little bit better."

Esben sat quietly on the couch observing the pair and came to the decision that Remus would have to tell Mette himself. It wasn't his fault anyway; it wasn't like he choose or asked for it.

"I'm really tired, so I will speak with you tomorrow." Mette said as she kissed Remus good night.

Both boys watched Mette walk up to her bed. Then Esben turned to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, I would advise you to tell your little secret to my dear sister."

"I can't."

"I believe my sister can handle it," Esben said as he stood up and climbed the staircase.

"But what if she doesn't?" Remus said softly as he climbed the stairs behind Esben.

"If anybody can handle it, it will be Mette," Esben said without looking back.

"I'll think about it."

Esben turned on the staircase and smiled at Remus,"Remus you're a wise young man, and I have a great respect for you. I couldn't do what you go through every full moon."

Remus didn't know whether he should smile or hug Esben. Remus was worried that Esben would be very mad about him being a werewolf, but that didn't appear to be the case. Both boys made themselves ready for bed.

* * *

"Come on Sirius, it will make the zit go away!" Isa yelled as she chased Sirius around Hogwarts castle.

Sirius came to a total stop as Isa said this, causing Isa to crash into him, leaving the two of them sprawled on the floor of an abandoned hallway.

"It will make the zit disappear?"

"Well, sort of."

"What? 'Sort of' is not good enough." Sirius tried to swat Isa hands away as she sat on his stomach and tried to squeeze the zit.

"It will go away faster than when you leave it alone," Isa said again trying to grab hold of Sirius' head.

"Promise?"

"I don't make promises," Isa said digging out a tissue from her pocket.

"I'll try it then," Sirius said, holding completely still.

"Tilt your head to your left," Isa said as she put her hands on the zit.

With a loud snap, a lot of puss flying out of the zit, and it was gone.

"Whoopsie," came the sound of Isa's voice.

"What?!"

"It would appear that another zit has appeared," Isa said looking at Sirius, her voice filled with wonder.

"WHAT!"

"All right, let's pop it again. It's so much fun." Before Sirius could complain Isa had popped the new zit. "Wow, that's amazing."

"WHAT'S WRONG THIS TIME!"

"Well, you have another zit."

"Get away from me. Don't touch me," Sirius said, looking for a mirror to see what damage Isa had done to his face.

As he ran down the dark corridor, he almost bumped into a person standing in the darkness. Isa, who had been following closely, tried to stop in time, but having only socks on her feet, she crashed into Sirius for the second time.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Sirius said, dead-seriously. Isa took it as a joke and started to laugh loudly.

"What's that on your face?" Gunnar asked Sirius.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing. Can I pop them?" Gunnar asked as he stepped towards Sirius. Sirius backed away from Gunnar and fell over Isa who was still lying on the floor.

"Hey, I thought you said we should stop meeting like this. Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault. I just popped the first one, and then more came out," Isa said as she pointed towards the various zits on Sirius face.

At that time, they were joined by another person.

"That's a nasty looking rash you have there." Severus' voice sounded amused somehow.

"You did this to me!" Sirius jumped at Severus but was stopped by Gunnar before he could do any damage.

"And what exactly would I have done?" Severus inquired without any emotions showing.

"You hexed me somehow," Sirius said, struggling against Gunnar.

"I did no such thing." Severus could say that in all honesty.

"OOOOHH, you're good," Isa said as she realized what Severus had done.

"Thank you." Severus smiled slightly at Isa.

"You know what he did?" Sirius looked at Isa, stunned.

"All part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"Never mind. Severus, just give him the antidote."

"I don't have one."

"What? You don't have one!" Both Sirius and Isa yelled at Severus.

"You can get it at the Hospital wing," Severus said, backing away from the pair.

"Listen, next time you poison someone, make the antidote for it," Isa said threateningly. Severus hasty retreated to the Slytherin dungeon.

"Why don't you two go to the Hospital Wing and stop Sirius from getting anymore facial damage," Gunnar suggested.

"And what will you be doing?"

"I thought about watering the plants," Gunnar said calmly as he turned his attention back to a flowerpot near by.

"I so did not need to know that," Isa mumbled as she and Sirius headed for the Hospital wing.

* * *

The day arrived when the brothers needed to leave, and the sisters had a very hard time letting go of them. Mette's eyes were filled with tears. Isa's would have been too if she had not been so busy arguing with her brothers.

"Get dad to send us a magical camera," Isa insisted as the boys stepped into the boat they had arrived in.

"I will sure do that," Esben said.

After watching the boats vanish from sight, the sisters walked back to the castle to get ready for bed.

* * *

Bright and early next Monday morning, all the students who had gone home for the holidays returned to Hogwarts castle.

"Prongs, my mate." Sirius couldn't be more glad to see his friend back.

"Paddy," James cried as he jumped into Sirius' arms.

"There they go again. I really believe you two are poufs," Isa said as she passed them on her way to the Great Hall for lunch. Remus followed her. Mette and Lily were behind him, exchanging holiday stories.

When lunch was over, Headmaster Dumbledore announced that the ceremony for the Duel champion would be held on Friday, and that the notes about the next DADA-assignment could be found hanging in the Great Hall during the party.

* * *

Friday came very quickly and people w,ere looking for dates all over the place. James had again asked Lily out, and she had again said no. Isa had then asked Sirius out, who also said no.

So in the end, James and Isa had decided that they would go together and have fun no matter what, leaving Lily and Sirius without dates for the party. They then decided that they didn't want to go alone, and, therefore, Lily and Sirius also went as a pair.

That evening, there was music and dancing going on all around the Great Hall. James and Isa tried to be as silly as they possible could get, doing imitations of monkeys, doing the mash potato, and what not. They got quite an audience of people laughing at their moves.

Finally the time had arrived for the ceremony of the duel champion. The assistant climbed onto the stage that had been created. She motioned the students to be quiet.

"With great pleasure, I would like to asked Miss Isa Christianson to come to the stage." The assistant clapped her hands very enthusiastically as Isa made her way towards the stage.

"Miss Christianson, I proudly present to, you this certificate which states that you are this year's Duel Champion of Hogwarts." The assistant gave the framed certificate to Isa, who held it high above her head and was cheered by her friends and fellow students.

"Would you like to say some words?"

"Yes, I would like to thank my ancestors for giving me good genes and their support. I would like to thank Lily, Jessica, and Mette for letting me hurt them in a good cause. And last but not least, I would like to thank Sirius Black for letting me shrink his …" At that, the assistant shut Isa up with a Silencing Spell.

"Yes, that will do just fine," The assistant said as she moved Isa down off the stage.

Sirius was really pissed this time; he thought that Isa and him where getting along just fine, and then she brought back that memory. Sirius really hated the way she could embarrass him in front of all the other students.

"What? I was just kidding," Isa said as she saw the look on Sirius' face.

Sirius just stormed out of the party and decided to walk around a little bit to cool down. He didn't even notice that the next DADA-assignment was being hung up at that moment. James had seen his friend leave and ran after him.

"Sirius she's just trying to get to you." James said.

"Well, you weren't there when I pissed my pants on Christmas morning in front of the entire school," Sirius said as he slowed his pace a little bit.

"She did what?" James looked stunned at his best friend.

"You heard me the first time, and I don't like repeating it. Why does she have to pick on me, James? What have I done to her?" Sirius shook his head in near despair.

"Maybe she likes you and doesn't know how to tell you? I mean look at Lily. She likes me but doesn't know how to show me." James tried to comfort Sirius.

"In your dreams, Prongs. Lils is never going to like you."

"That's nice. I go out of my way to comfort you, and you just make an ass of yourself," James said, faking hurt.

"Geez guys, you sound just like a bunch of girls, complaining like that," Mette's voice came from around the corner.

"Now I'm really hurt. I don't sound like a girl." James did his best impression of a gay guy.

"No, but you sure look like one," Remus added as he also came around the corner.

"Have you to been snogging?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business," Remus warned his friend.

"Actually I was going to jump him over there in that alcove. Too bad you two came along," Mette said trying to keep the blush from creeping onto her face.

"WHAT!" Three voices said as one, watching Mette wave as she walked back to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

After the party, Professor Vonuntenundoben's assistant had hung the notes up for their next assignment. She had explained that the students would be put in non-magical holiday houses for a week. Which students would be in which house would be revealed later the next day. And now that moment had arrived.

James had wormed his way to the front of the line of students and started reading the note. When he knew where everybody was going to be, he headed to his friends who stood waiting for him.

"On the note it said that after three days, the first assignment should be performed. Since we have lessons with the Slytherins we get mixed up with them in the houses."

"That's horrible. Imagine having to wake up and see the face of Lucius Malfoy the first thing in the morning," Jessica groaned.

"Now there's a mental picture I didn't asked for." Lily complained.

"So what else was there on the note?" Remus asked.

"It referred to the houses and the students who would be in them," James answered and looked at his friends.

"SO?" All of them yelled at once.

"What? Oh right, you probably want to know which house you're going to be in," James said. "Okay without any further distraction I present to you people, the houses of horror," James began in an eerie voice.

"That doesn't sound too promising," Isa said.

"In house number 42A Jessica, Peter, Morgaine and Griffith," James announced.

"That's not too bad," Peter sighed.

"They have to have a campfire by the night of the third day of the assignment, which will be Wednesday. You have to invite house numbers 42B, 40B and 40A to come over to roast marshmallows over the campfire. More details will be available at the house," James continued.

"What are marshmallows?" Jessica asked.

"Continuing to house number 42B: Mette, James, Narcissa, and Adolph. Together we will organize a brunch for the three other houses. This will be held on Thursday morning. Mette, do you know what a brunch is?" James asked quickly.

"Sure, it's something between breakfast and lunch," Mette answered.

"Good, I really want to pass this class," James said.

"Get on with it," Sirius complained. _Please do not put me with Severus, Lucius, or Isa, _he thought

"Okay house number 40B will be for Remus, Lily, Gareth, and Stanley." James announced.

"Wait. I have to share a house with three boys? This stinks. Potter, are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and you will have to organize a Tupperware Party for, everyone else, which will be held on Friday." James continued.

"What is Tupperware?" Remus asked.

"You don't want to know." Lily answered.

"And finally arriving at house number, 40A there will be Sirius, Isa, Lucius, and Severus in it." James felt extremely bad for his friend.

"AARRGHHH, this cannot be happening. Somebody pinch me. OW." Sirius said as Isa pinched him.

"So, I have to live with knowing what Lucius looks like without magic? That's absolutely horrible," Isa moaned.

"I don't think he's going to come out of his room at all. I'm sure he's used to being waited on hand and foot by house-elves," Sirius said.

"Sounds like him," Isa smiled back.

"So what do we have to do?" Sirius inquired.

"You have to organize a dinner with musical entertainment on Saturday," James said quickly.

"I have to watch Lucius and Snivellus eat?" Sirius looked shocked.

"Don't be daft, you see them eat every breakfast, lunch, and diner," Isa said to him.

"I know, but they are at a relative distance them," Sirius explained.

"I see your point," Isa replied.

"Students, students, a moment of your time, if you please." The assistant bustled up to them. "You may start packing; we will leave early tomorrow morning by foot. And remember _no_ magic."

The students ran back to their common rooms and started packing—except for the Slytherins. They were in no hurry to leave Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning all the students were packed into a large, non-magical bus, which brought home the fact that they would have to start living as Muggles as soon as they left Hogwarts.

"What the hell is that?" Lucius said.

"It's a _bus_, you know B-U-S," Isa said slowly as she walked by. This got the entire Gryffindor class laughing as they walked past the Slytherins.

Isa completely ignored Lucius' glare as she tried to be the first to get on the bus. She always loved to ride in the back. As soon as the doors opened, she pushed past the waiting Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and claimed the back seat. When every student had settled in the bus, the trip to the Bungalow Park began. To everybody's horror, Isa started to sing.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND." Isa sang loudly and out of tune.

Mette looked at Remus, who was looking at Sirius, who was looking in full amazement at Isa.

"Okay how old are you again?" Sirius leaned towards Isa.

"SOON WE'LL BE BOUNCING UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN." Isa continued, making up the lyrics as she went along.

"Should I be disturbed that I find that somewhat erotic?" Sirius really wanted to shut Isa up.

Isa winked at him, but continued anyway. "LOOK, EVERYBODY, PETER IS THROWING UP, THROWING UP, THROWING UP."

The entire bus looked at Peter, who was indeed losing his breakfast.

"Thank you Miss Christianson, I really enjoyed that little song. Does anybody else know a song to sing on the bus?" The assistant asked.

Suddenly several students started to sing; they really didn't wanted Isa to start again.

"So you want to go up and down?" Isa turned to Sirius, who had just taken a sip from his orange juice.

It was as if history was repeating itselfil, Remus got sprayed with the orange juice and looked angry at Sirius. Mette quickly reached for some tissues and helped clean Remus up. While Sirius was trying to catch his breath, Isa turned to James who was on her right side.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, I don't think so," James answered as he looked past Lily out of the window to see where they were.

"You don't even know where we are going." Lily looked at James.

"So right, but if we were there the bus wouldn't be moving at this speed," James pointed out, while Lily just rolled her eyes at him.

"Are we there yet?" Isa asked Sirius.

"No."

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Isa bellowed as she rose from her seat.

"SHUT UP," Sirius yanked Isa back down in her seat. "Why are you being so annoying?" He asked.

"Because you like it?"

"No I don't."

"Well why didn't you say so."

"Stop confusing me. Can't you bother somebody else?"

"Okay," Isa said as she got up and sneaked towards the seat Lucius was sleeping in.

"ARE WE THERE YET? Isa yelled loudly in his ear.

Lucius leaped several feet out of his seat, landing on the person next to him, who happened to be Severus.

"Miss Assistant, are we allowed to snog on the bus?" Isa asked innocently.

"What?!?" The Assistant quickly moved towards Lucius and Snape.

"We're not snogging!" Lucius barked as he tried to get back on his own seat.

"Well it's good to know that I don't have to worry about my innocence with those two in my house," Isa sighed as she returned to the back seat, finding all the Gryffindor's there having a hard time holding their laughter in.

"This is boring. You people are boring." Isa said, while pointing at her fellow classmates.

Isa then moved back next to Sirius, punched his shoulder several times, and fell asleep against it. Sirius tried to get away from her, but Isa had a firm grip on his arm. After several hours of riding, the bus started to slow down. Isa's head came up, but before she could open her mouth, James yelled at her.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Sirius looked in horror at the wet spot on his shirt. "EEEW! You drooled on me!" He screeched while pointing at Isa.

"No I didn't. You're just really sweaty."

"Not on the outside of my arm."

"That's what you say."

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE BUS RIGHT NOW!" The assistant yelled.

* * *

All the students gather at the side of the bus to collect their bags. After some shoving and pushing, and claiming that someone was holding the wrong bag, things finally calmed down.

"Please stand by the people you're sharing your bungalow with," The assistant said as she returned from the Bungalow Park office.

Under the sound of shuffling feet and some groaning, the students made up the groups they had been dealt to.

"I'll start with the house the furthest away," The assistant explained.

"You will be given the key to the bungalow, a map of the park ,and a map of the surrounding villages," The assistant started.

"House number 42A, Jessica, Peter, Morgaine, Griffith, please come here to get your directions." The assistant handed the group their stuff and pointed them on their way.

"House number 42B, Mette, James, Narcissa, Adolph. Here's your key and follow the other group because your houses are next to each other." The assistant gave the key to Mette. Mette stole a look at her sister and waved goodbye.

"House number 40B, Remus, Lily, Gareth, Stanley and House number 40A, Sirius, Isa, Lucius and Severus." The assistant gave the groups their stuff and showed them where they had to go.

* * *

Before going on their way, Lucius tried to make Severus carry his bags because he was an older student, claiming that this was his right. Listening to this nonsense was making Isa's blood boil.

"You stuck-up ass, you will carry your own bags, or you can leave them behind." Isa jabbed Lucius in the chest.

"I will do no such thing, and you cannot make me." Lucius spoke like a little, spoiled, rich kid.

"Oh no?"

"What are you going to do? Remember: no magic."

"Right, no magic, but that doesn't stop me from kicking your ass."

"Stop it, right now." Remus said to both of them, putting his body in between Isa and Lucius and pushing them apart.

"Don't you dare touch me, you piece of filth." Lucius backed away from Remus, brushing at his clothes.

Remus simply grabbed one of Lucius' bags and threw it at Lucius with a little more force than he intended. Lucius fell backwards, landing hard on his behind, his mouth open, gaping at Remus.

"See, not all force has to be magical; there is such a thing as sheer strength," Isa said as she started walking again.

* * *

After another half an hour of walking in silence they reached their houses. The houses were opposite each other with the front doors pointing at each other. The houses themselves were tiny little white cottages.

Isa and Sirius tried to walk in through the front door at the same time, only to get stuck. After some pushing and shoving, they fell onto the hallway floor. To their left, there was a tiny kitchen with a dining area, and to their right was the living room. As Isa and Sirius tried to get up, Lucius planted his foot on Isa's back and stepped over the pair lying on the floor.

Lucius climbed the tiny staircase to the upper level, which had a tiny bathroom and two bedrooms. As Lucius saw that one had a queen sized bed and the other, bunk beds. Deciding that he would like a bigger bed, he put all his bags into the room with the queen sized bed, simply forgetting the fact that Severus would have to stay in the same room as well. Lucius quickly locked the door of this room and, by doing so, shut everybody out. He had no intention of getting out of this room unless it was necessary.

Severus was still standing outside of the cottage. He had watched as Lucius just treated Isa as a floor mat. He got into the hallway and helped Isa back up, before Sirius could do so.

"Thanks," Isa said as she tried to brush the back of her shirt clean. The three of them stood uncomfortably in the tiny hallway.

"However cosy this is, I think I'm going to unpack." Isa said as she walked up the staircase to the room with the bunk bed.

Severus and Sirius stood in the hallway looking at each other. They both knew one of them would have to sleep on the couch for Lucius wasn't likely to be letting anybody sleep with him. They both tried to sprint to the upper floor, Sirius, being the better sportsman, reached the room first.

"Stop it, both of you," Isa said looking up from her bag. "If we are to spent a week here, we might as well make the best of it."

"You're right." Severus agreed.

"So what are you suggesting?" Sirius asked.

"There is room on the floor to make some sort of bed," Isa pointed at the empty spot on the floor.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," Severus said too quickly.

"Fine, then I'll be sleeping on the floor and you two take the beds," Isa said angrily as she brushed past both men down into the living room.

"That's very gentleman-like, Snivellus."

"If you like sleeping on the floor that much, you take it."

"Yeah, you would really love to lay in the bed with Isa."

"STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Isa yelled from the living room.

Both boys glared at each other, but still made their way downstairs. Lucius, however, made no movement whatsoever to come down.

"Look, we got money for the assignment," Isa said while waving the money she was holding in her hand.

"How much is that in our world?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that we can have one hell of a party on Saturday." Isa smiled.

"Is there anything to eat in the kitchen?" Sirius asked. He had been hungry for quite some time.

"We have to go shopping," Isa said.

"So give me the money and I'll find something to eat." Sirius held out his hand for the money.

"Not so fast, I think we have to make a shopping list," Isa said seriously.

"What?" Both Severus and Sirius said.

"It says so in the papers we got from the assistant." Isa gave them the papers.

"Right, does anybody have a piece of parchment?" Severus asked.

"Not allowed." Sirius said back.

"Paper, then, and a pen," Severus asked again.

"How do you know what Muggles use for writing?" Sirius looked suspiciously at Severus.

Severus just walked around until he found his pen and paper. "So what do we need?" he asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bread for a week, things to put on the bread, drinks, food for tonight," Sirius pondered out loud.

"That's not how you make a Muggle shopping list." Isa hit him on the head with a pillow that was lying on one of the chairs.

In forty B, they didn't have the bed problem: there was one large bedroom upstairs with two bunk beds so they couldn't fight that much over it. The students had also found the papers and money and were at this moment busy with the makings of their own shopping list.

"Before we go off shopping, could someone please explain what a Tupperware Party is?" Remus looked at the faces surrounding him.

Lily let out a loud sigh. "It's not really a party. It's more like a get-together of friends who are supposed to buy plastic bowls and stuff that is made of plastic." She really hated the idea; her sister, Petunia, had been a Tupperware representative for a while and would host those parties once every week.

"We're supposed to sell our friends plastic stuff?" Gareth and Stanley looked at Lily as if she were insane.

"Fortunately we don't have to worry about it until Thursday." Lily didn't want to think about plastic bowls until she had absolutely no other choice.

"I think it would be wise if we shopped for just enough food until we reach Thursday and then shop for the weekend and the Tupperware Party." Remus suggested, and his fellow housemates couldn't agree more with him.

As they were walking over the park grounds to reach the shop, they walked passed forty-two B, and Remus decided to have a knock on the door.

"Moony!" James clung to his friend as if he hadn't seen Remus in years.

"Prongs really…" Remus tried to shrug his friend off, "…let go off me."

"Hey, handsome." Mette smiled from the top of the staircase before bouncing down happily.

"Hey, pretty…" Remus couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a loud, jeering voice.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa sneered as she pointed towards Remus and the others.

"We're going shopping, and we passed your cottage and decided to say hello," Remus explained.

"You are not allowed here," Narcissa answered and ushered her housemates back into the cottage. Remus remained outside.

"It doesn't say 'Moony can't visit' in the papers," James complained.

"I don't want them to know what we are doing. I'm going to make this brunch perfect, and you are not going to stop me." Narcissa pointed her slender hand at James threateningly.

"MEEP!" James quickly backed away from the blonde Slytherin.

* * *

The four houses had been preparing their assignments thoroughly, and the first couple of days passed quickly and without any major incidents.

Lucius had stayed in his room for two days until he had eaten all the food his house elf had prepared and packed for him. He had gotten so hungry that he ventured down to eat something and succeeded in scaring the daylights out of the three people in the kitchen by the horrendous odor he brought with him. Even Severus, who was used to foul odours from the potions, he made scrunched up his nose when Lucius passed by him.

"Dude. I suggest you take a shower before we go over to forty-two A," Isa mentioned while pinching her nose.

Lucius looked bewildered at Isa while taking note of the sandwich that lay on her plate. Before any of the three knew what was happening, Lucius had grabbed the sandwich and fled back upstairs.

* * *

That evening, the four houses got together at forty-two A for a marshmallow-filled evening. Jessica and Morgaine had been responsible for the shopping, only slightly overdoing it by buying more than five kilo's worth of marshmallows. Peter and Griffith were already outside trying to get the campfire going, but not being very successful at it.

They got more and more nervous as people started to pour into their little cottage. The tension reached its peak when the assistant came in. Jessica and Morgaine tried their best to stall the assistant, but she had come for a campfire and would not settle for less.

"I see you are having a little trouble making the fire," she said to Peter and Griffith, who were by now soaking with sweat, having tried everything from rubbing sticks together to using Griffith's glasses to concentrate the sunlight on a wad of paper, "but since you have worked so hard I will help you a bit."

"You didn't buy any matches?" Lily asked when she watched the assistant pull out a box to light the fire.

"I didn't know that we needed them," Jessica whispered back, and Peter bought this book on camping...

When everyone had found a spot around the campfire, Jessica and Morgaine handed everyone a stick with several marshmallows on them.

Peter quickly succeeded in turning his marshmallows black by holding them directly in the fire. James and Sirius were acting like little children by testing who could stuff the most marshmallows in his mouth. Lily was just thankful to have some female companions. Mette and Remus had snuck off for a private conversation. Narcissa and Lucius were having an argument about Lucius' appearance. Although conversing about the dark arts with Severus was fascination Isa could only endure his company for a short while as her attention was pulled towards James' and Sirius' marshmallow contest.

Some minutes after midnight, the assistant called the campfire to an official end. James, Sirius, and Isa looked considerably pale and were rather quiet. Peter was frustrated with his marshmallows as they had all either turned black or had fallen from his stick into the fire. Narcissa had convinced Lucius to take a shower. Mette and Remus were still huddled closely together, a ways off from the fire. During this, all Severus had managed to do was amuse himself with a Muggle book of mathematic riddles and puzzles he'd found in the house.

"I believe that apart from the fire not burning, this assignment has been succeeded completely." The assistant smiled at her students, "I am looking forward to the brunch we will be having tomorrow." With those words, the assistant left. After congratulating the group, the other students set out to return to their own cottages.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed 


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don not make money out of this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

James, Sirius and Isa passed most of the night in the bathroom, all coming to the same conclusion. Fifty sticks of marshmallows do no good to one's stomach.

Thursday morning came far two early for forty-two B. While Mette and James were still blissfully sleeping, Narcissa was ordering Adolph around, making the poor boy clean the kitchen several times and put in more chairs so that everybody could be seated. Then Narcissa marched into Mette's and James' bedroom, shouting at the two to get up and moving.

Mette and James were sent shopping. While James was marvelling at the oddities of supplies that could be bought in a Muggle shop, Mette looked at the three page shopping list that Narcissa had put together.

"James, stop it," Mette hissed as James kept opening and closing the freezer door.

"But it is really fascinating," James said as he again opened the door, "It's like winter in there."

"Whatever you do, don't lick the inside of the freezer," Mette warned him as she looked for the bread department.

"Why? What happens then?"

"Don't tell me you can't figure that out!"

James watched Mette walk away before turning his attention back to the freezer.

* * *

After the store manager defrosted James' tongue with a blow-dryer, the couple finished shopping and went back to the cottage where Adolph was still moving things around.

"Vy thoe you litheh thoo her?" James asked.

"What?" Adolph looked at James as if he had just sprouted another head.

"Ignore him!" Narcissa yelled at the boy.

"We got most of the things from your list, but the shop didn't have any escargots or caviar." Mette heaved the last of the twenty paper bags onto the kitchen counter.

Narcissa looked to be on the verge of a tantrum. "I need those things because they are what rich Muggles eat. I want to do this brunch in style!" she screamed.

* * *

Soon forty-two B was filled with people, and they were a hungry lot. The assistant had insisted that they skip breakfast that morning.

"Hand over the food." Sirius seemed back to normal after having to spend the night heaving in the toilet.

"Yeah! Feed me," Isa joined in.

Adolph ran to the kitchen and started to put the brunch on the table while Narcissa ordered him around. Most of the students stayed clear of the weird food and stuck to the bread and sweets. Narcissa was hoping for an outstanding, but the assistant had some troubles with the brunch.

After most students were filled with food, the assistant said, "This is a lovely brunch – don't get me wrong – however, this is food which most Muggles can't even afford. Therefore I cannot give you full credit for this."

"Well, she ain't no ordinary Muggle," Lucius said angrily.

"No, she isn't, but you are sure starting to look like one," James answered back, equally angry.

"What!?" Lucius looked menacingly at James.

"I think he said 'no, she isn't, but you are sure starting to look like one." Sirius grinned evilly at Lucius.

The assistant intervened before things could get out of hand. "Stop this at once. I shall not tolerate this behavior." Inside though, she had to agree that James and Sirius had a good point. Lucius did indeed look like one poorly dressed Muggle. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair untidy. At this point, even Severus was starting to look better than him.

"This house has passed their assignment, but you will have to write an essay about normal Muggle food before you will get the grade," the assistant said. "I will be seeing you all tomorrow evening at the Tupperware Party in forty B." And with that, the assistant left them.

Lily groaned, and Remus looked sympathetically at her. They had been looking at Tupperware since this morning, and Remus now understood Lily's hatred for the stuff. She had, however, little time to mourn as a furious Narcissa ordered everyone to leave the cottage that instant.

* * *

Friday morning came far too quickly for Lily and Remus. After the brunch yesterday they had been going through the instructions for the Tupperware party. Lily and Gareth would be the ones to give an introduction while Remus and Stanley would demonstrate the uses of each item.

The party was to start at five o'clock, and by four o'clock Remus and Stanley were so bored they had just built one huge Tupperware tower. And who wouldn't be glassy-eyed after hearing Lily and Gareth explain all the different little gadgets, over and over again.

At four thirty, the now massive Tupperware tower crashed down and there were bowls and cups and lids and other unnameable bits of plastic scattered all over the living room floor. Remus and Stanley quickly cleaned it all up, not wanting to upset their two housemates even more.

As the students began to gather in the hous,e Remus and Stanley ushered them all into the living room. They had put all the seats they could find in two rows and the kitchen table in front of the seats. Behind the table, Lily and Gareth were looking rather nervous.

"Is everybody ready?" Lily asked as she watched the other students stare at the huge amount of plastic in the living room.

"YES! Bring it on." James yelled loudly.

"The first thing I would like to demonstrate is the cereal storer." Lily explained what it was used for ,while Remus and Stanley held up the plastic container and poured cereal into it.

"Does anybody have any questions so far?" Gareth asked.

"What is a cereal?" Peter asked.

"Dried-up grain." Lily answered quickly and moved to the next item.

After ten items, several students were starting to get restless and Lily, felt it was the right time to stop the show. Bringing several loads of snacks, all stored in Tupperware bowls, made the other students feel happy again.

"Lily I see why you hate Tupperware so much," Remus whispered as he passed by with another Tupperware bowl filled with Muggle sweets.

Although most students were bored to death with Tupperware, the assistant thought that the party had been a big success and bought most of the items Lily and Gareth had shown. As a reward, the group was given an outstanding for their assignment.

"The next time we will meet, I am sure we will be having a wonderful time at forty A," The assistant twittered as she left the cottage juggling all over her newly bought plastic junk. The other students couldn't wait to get away from all the plastic junk and practically fled from the cottage.

* * *

The following day Sirius, Isa, and Severus were busy preparing for their evening. Severus had been the one to arrange dinner; he had chosen to go for a simpler approach. He would serve a salad as starter, tuna or steak as the main course, with potatoes and vegetables on the side, and for desert he had chosen tiramisu.

Sirius and Isa had been looking for appropriate Muggle entertainment. After some inquiring around the nearby village, they found the perfect way to spend the evening with board games. They brought along Risk, Stratego, Monopoly, and many other old time favourites.

About two hours before the party, the three of them started to dress up the table they had placed outside. It was a lovely evening and they had bought some tiki torches to keep it warm and bright.

Isa helped Severus with the cooking while Sirius made sure the living room was in order. They had just finished when Lucius came down in his finest clothes. They ordered Lucius to lead the guests to the garden as they arrived.

Dinner passed quite uneventfully, and most students were amazed by the fact that Severus could actually cook. When the table was cleared Lucius led their guests into the living room where several board games stood already open for use.

"Would those of you interested in a nice Muggle board game, step forward please?" Sirius escorted the first group of hesitant students to one of the boards on the living room floor.

"Tonight, for your pleasure, we have Stratego a two player game." Sirius dramatically explained the game to two willing participants, one being James. " The game board is your battlefield. You have an army of men at your disposal and six bombs. Your mission: protect your flag and capture your enemy's flag."

"Attack." James carefully prodded one of the pieces when it did not move at his command. "How come they don't move?"

Isa appeared from behind James. "Because it's not magical. Now get of your lazy bum and move the pieces with your hands."

Having two students on a board game, Isa took over from Sirius for the following game.

"Ladies and gentleman, this lovely game is a multi-player one, so how about five candidates for it?" Luckily Mette and Remus were the first to volunteer, and others soon followed.

"This game is called Risk. It is widely accepted as the first mainstream war game. Players are given tons of little army units to place onto the map of the world. When it's your turn you use your units to attack other players' positions, hopefully with superior numbers." The five selected students were looking rather confused at the board on the floor.

"Mette, why don't you explain it to the others," Isa handed her sister the instructions that came with the box. "You're really good at explaining things."

"Don't tell me this is Tupperware." Remus carefully picked up one of the transparent plastic boxes that was filled with brightly colored tokens.

Isa and Sirius looked around the room before starting off to find their own fun for the evening. It appeared that the other students were already examining the other games and were even reading the instructions that came with them

Throughout the remainder of the evening, students swapped places to enjoy other games. Time was flying past, and it wasn't until far past midnight that the assistant looked up from the Parcheesi board to call the evening a complete success.

One by one, students were going back to their own cottages. Sirius and Isa insisted on continuing their game of Monopoly, each hoping to bankrupt the other.

Remus and Mette took this opportunity to get away from the others to have another decent conversation without any prying ears. They walked around the park in circles as Remus tried to find the courage to tell Mette about his condition, but it appeared to it might not want to show its face this evening.

"Mette I must make a confession, but I fear that I do not know how to tell it to you," Remus started, but his courage fled again.

"Take all the time that you need. There is no rush." Mette took Remus hand in hers too encourage him on.

"I know. It's just that there aren't many people who know this about me." Remus looked away from Mette. "And since I really like you I fear I might lose you."

Sighing deeply, Remus rubbed his face with his free hand before taking a small glance towards her.

"Remus, whatever it is you wish to tell me, I am certain that we can work it out because I really like you too." Mette gently tilted Remus face so that she could look at him.

"Hey." Seeing the despair in Remus eyes Mette decided to kiss him, hoping to show Remus that she was more than willing to work things out. As they were kissing, the hairs on the back of Remus' neck stood up, giving him a warning that something was terribly wrong.

"Well, hello there. What have we here?" a deep Irish accent sounded in Remus ear she he felt the tip of a wand pressed against his neck.

Slowly turning his face, Remus saw a man next to him and felt Mette tense up in his arms. Both could see the man's other hand which held a large shiny knife. Before either of them could react, the man spoke again.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Remus' body went rigid, and he crashed to the ground, as his eyes watched in terror of what would happen next.

"Told your mother I would get her little girls, didn't I?" The man spoke menacingly, as Mette tried to get away. She did not wish to leave Remus behind, but she was aware that her uncle was not after him.

Doing her best to dodge the hexes that were being thrown at her, Mette did not get very far. Soon she felt a stabbing sensation in her leg. As she looked down, she saw the knife sticking in her upper left leg before falling down in pain.

Her uncle grabbed Mette and yanked her up and close to his face, his hands slowly squeezing her neck. "I will make this very slow and painful," he rasped.

Mette struggled against her uncle, but the lack of oxygen was making it very difficult. Suddenly the hands were off her as she grasped to get some air. As she looked up from her position on the ground, she saw Remus struggling with her uncle for his wand.

Mette's uncle proceeded to kick and punch Remus, clearly underestimating Remus strength. Managing to grab the wand, Remus quickly performed a "_Petrificus Totalus_" on the man.

Leaving the man behind Remus ran towards Mette, picking her up and heading towards the nearest cottage, using the wand to gain access to it.

* * *

Feeling a stabbing pain in her left leg, Isa dropped the dice she was holding to massage it before punching Sirius on the arm for hurting her.

"Hey stop it!" Sirius rubbed his arm as he glared at Isa.

"Stop stabbing me in my leg." Isa continued to rub the spot on her leg, for it hurt like hell right now.

"I'm not doing anything." Sirius got himself off the floor and moved towards Isa. "How could I? I was nowhere near you. And, in case you forgot, I don't have my wand on me."

All the while, Isa sat on the ground clutching her leg before letting out a cry of pain when it felt like something was pulled out of her leg. Isa's cry had been loud enough to wake Severus who came rushing in, staring at her.

"Is that blood?" Severus pointed at Isa's leg.

"Let me see." Sirius pushed Isa's hands out of the way.

Sirius and Severus looked at the ever growing dark stain on Isa's jeans while Isa turned a ghastly pale color before fainting.

"We need to bind that. Take her pants off." Severus looked at Sirius not feeling comfortable with undressing Isa.

"I'm not going to undress her" Sirius had the inkling of a feeling that Isa would murder him for that, "Just bind it with her pants on."

"I have to see the wound to assess the damage that has been done," Severus said in a serious tone.

"Let's move her onto the couch and then take her pants off." At least then Isa could be comfortable, Sirius thought--before she laid into him.

Severus and Sirius lifted Isa onto the couch, both boys looking very embarrassed as they stripped off Isa's pants. Severeus needed to see the wound, but he could not do so with all the blood on her leg so he went into the kitchen to find a towel and some clean water. Sirius got a blanket from the corner of the room and covered everything but Isa's left leg up. Returning, Severus started to sweep away the blood from Isa's leg but gasped as the blood returned but no cuts could be found on her leg.

* * *

Remus was also sweeping away blood; it had started to bleed terribly when Mette had made him pull out the knife. Fortunately, he had found some bindings in the kitchen cupboards and started to dress the deep cut on Mette's leg.

"We need to find help soon; it's a very deep cut, and it requires medical attention." Remus spoke quietly while Mette could only nod at him.

Remus wasn't very fond of going out of the cottage, fearing that the man would attack them again. He knew he had the man's wand, but that was a fully grown wizard out there.

"Remus, what is the number of this cottage?" Mette asked as she reached for the phone.

"Erm--I think twenty-four A. I haven't really paid much attention to it," Remus said as he washed the blood from his hands. He really hated the sight of blood.

* * *

Severus and Sirius jumped as the phone thingy rang loudly in their cottage. They looked at each other for a moment before Sirius pick up the horn like Isa had shown him and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, I need Izzy." Sirius heard Mette's panicked voice.

"She is passed out on the couch."

"Oh. Could you please close all the doors and windows of your cottage and not open them unless it is me or Remus."

"Why? What is wrong?"

"Just do it, Padfoot; we're coming over," Remus shouted through the phone.

"Sure, but make it fast. You're starting to scare me, Moony."

After hanging up the phone, Sirius turned back to the living room only to find Severus out cold on the living room floor and Isa nowhere in sight. It took several tries to get Severus back to consciousness.

"She hit me with a spell," Severus groaned as his head throbbed with a dull pain.

"She cannot do that since she hasn't got a wand," Sirius answered before helping Severus onto the couch.

"Apparently she can," Severus answered.

"I have to find her," Sirius whispered more to himself than to Severus.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Mette and Remus. I think there is some kind of trouble. They said they would be here any minute." Sirius tried to peer out of the window but it was too dark to see anything. Sirius let out a scream when Remus' face appeared out of nowhere.

"Open the door," Remus shouted as he pointed towards the front of the cottage.

"Sirius ran towards the door only to have Remus falling in on top of him, unconscious and severely beaten. Not far from the cottage, Sirius heard someone yelling for help.

"Snape!" Sirius yelled as Remus was getting too heavy to hold upright.

Severus looked at the two Gryffindors, confused by what was going on.

"A little help, please. Remus is out cold, and I heard—I think it's Mette--screaming for help." Together they carefully lowered Remus to the ground until another cry brought their thoughts back to Mette.

"Think you can get the assistant for help?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded and ran out the front door, for once pleased that his dark clothing made him less obvious in the darkness.

After being sure that Severus was gone, Sirius transformed into this big black dog and ran towards the sound of Mette's cries.

Sirius found Mette lying on the ground panting heavily and covered in blood. She appeared to be crawling away from something, but the sudden arrival of rain and thunder made it difficult for the dog to see.

Grabbing hold of Mette's clothes with his teeth, he pulled her towards some bushes, so that whatever was out there wouldn't find her so quickly. Yet he missed the man that had been following Mette. It wasn't until she let out another cry that Sirius saw the man holding the knife. Spinning around, he leaped onto the man, biting at the hand that was holding the knife. The man dropped the knife and tried to kick the large black dog. Sirius, however, persisted, even though the man was causing him much pain.

The rain and thunder were increasing even more. Sirius thought that he could make out the shape of a wolf in the distance, but he wasn't sure. He jumped away from the man just in time when lightning stuck close by. Returning to Mette, he made sure that she was hidden well enough this time underneath the bushes.

Looking back towards the man, Sirius could make out two figures close by, but all he could do was wait until Severus would return with the assistant.

* * *

Remus was feeling cold, and his head hurt. He tried to open his eyes, but found it impossible. Ignoring the pain, Remus tried again, taking his time to get his bearings. As he sat up a little, he recognized that he was inside a cottage yet he could not recall how he got there.

The kitchen door flew open, and the assistant, followed by a severely panting Severus, rushed in. The assistant moved over to Remus, and did a quick check to make sure he was alright.

"You'll live. Where are the girls?"

"I got Mette near to this cottage when someone hit me over the head. I don't know where Isa is though." Remus winced at the sound of his own voice.

"You two will stay here. I have alerted Headmaster Dumbledore, and he should be appearing soon. I will try to find the girls in the mean time." The assistant left the two worried boys behind and plunged into the rain.

* * *

Sirius turned back into his human shape and looked at Mette. She had a knife stuck in her back. Sirius was afraid to move her again, hoping that his tugging hadn't already caused more damage. He ripped the shirt he was wearing into pieces, and bound most of Mette's wounds.

Sirius peered through the bushes; the human figures had come closer to where he was hiding with Mette. He could make out that one was Isa; she had one hand on the ground and another hand pointing in the direction of the other figure.

Sirius watched in disgust as the man kicked Isa. He wanted to do something, but immediately there came a loud thunder crash from above, and the man was hit with the lightning bolt. Sirius watched the man collapse to the ground, and his nostrils where hit with the smell of burned flesh.

"STOP!" The voice of the assistant sounded clearly through the thunderstorm.

Sirius watched in amazement as the rain and thunder seemed to lessen at that command. He could now clearly see the burnt man on the ground. It looked like the person who had attacked Mette. He rolled out from underneath the bushes and ran towards Isa and the assistant.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing out here?" The assistant looked up as she knelt down next to Isa.

"Mette is hurt. I pulled her into the bushes." Sirius looked with disgust at the dead body.

"Where is she?" The assistant pulled Sirius away from Isa and made him show her where Mette was.

"She needs medical attention right now," The assistant said as she looked over the injuries Mette had sustained.

"Mr. Black, stay with Isa and talk to her. Make her stay where she is. I will come back for the two of you." With a loud crack, the assistant, with Mette in her arms, disappeared.

Sirius carefully walked over to Isa, trying hard not to look at the dead man. Isa hadn't moved a muscle; she appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"Isa?" Sirius said softly trying to get her attention.

Isa raised her hand again and pointed towards Sirius.

"It's me--Sirius." Sirius was afraid that she might strike him down also.

Isa's hand flopped back down, and her face looked at Sirius, but no sign of recognition could be seen.

"Sirius!" Headmaster Dumbledore came rushing towards them.

"Sirius, please go back to the cottage and stay there. I will take care of Isa."

Sirius nodded and after the familiar crack, he walked towards the cottage.

* * *

After these events the students where quickly transported back towards Hogwarts castle, Sirius, Severus and Remus where brought to the Hospital wing. All three boys where examined thoroughly and where giving a sleeping draught making them fall into a dreamless sleep.

Sirius woke up and didn't know where he was slowly he remembered that he was in the Hospital wing. The last night came back to him, he wanted to get up but his body was still sore. Groaning softly he looked to the bed on his left and saw his best friend lying there.

Remus was still asleep but he wasn't having pleasant dreams, the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him wasn't working anymore. Over and over again he saw that nutcase ram the knife into Mette's leg and Remus couldn't do anything to stop it from happening again.

Severus had been awake for several hours he couldn't believe what had happened the last evening. Not that he had seen anything of what happened, he had only run to get help. He had thought about the wound on Isa's leg for sometime, there had been no visible damage to the skin the blood however had been very real. Severus had seen several magically inflicted wounds but never anything like this.

As each of the boys where given their time to recover from last nights attacks Albus Dumbledore was given the awful task to see to the girls parents. The girls had been put in Hogwarts to prevent the thing that happened last night, Albus had no idea how this could have happened.

Minerva McGonagall was keeping post at the girls' beds, they would be transported to another locations as soon Dumbledore would return. Minerva looked at the girls lying in their beds. Mette was still unstable she had received several stab wounds to her body. Madam Pomfrey was working her hardest to keep the girl alive. Isa had also been given a sleep draught she hadn't said anything all the time back to the castle. Isa appeared to be in some sort of trance, far away from reality.

As the boys where released from the Hospital wing each of them where having their own afterthoughts about the entire incident. Headmaster Dumbledore took his time to talk to the boys, he explained the truth behind their girls being at Hogwarts.

"The girls have been sent here in order to protect them from their uncle. During the time that you where spending in the bungalow park their uncle escaped from his imprisonment. He tracked down where the girls were and decided that it was the best time to strike." Dumbledore explained as he led the boys into his circular office. The boys followed him silently.

"Why would anybody want to kill Isa and Mette?" Severus asked.

"The mother is a pure-blood witch, and her brother believes she betrayed him by her marriage. He has sworn to kill all her offspring." Dumbledore passed around in his office as he told the boys some of the girls' history.

"So their mother married a muggle, who cares?" Sirius added sarcastically.

"Their mother's family has the sort of the same motto as yours Sirius, so you see it's a big problem, although she didn't marry a muggle. And that's all I will say about this issue." Dumbledore wanted to tell the boys the whole truth, but he couldn't at the moment as the girls' lives were still at risk.

"But they are alright?" Remus seemed to have come back from his thoughts.

"Yes, Remus they are both safe and out of harms way." Dumbledore smiled softly at Remus.

"Is there anyway I can see Mette?" Remus wished to see with his own eyes that Mette was alright. He wanted to hold her in his arms, only then would he believe that she was okay.

"What kind of magic did Isa use on her uncle, I have never seen anything like that." Sirius asked.

"It's the magic that runs through her fathers family, sorry but I cannot tell you anymore." Dumbledore answered.

"What about that wound?" Severus was still wondering out the blood on Isa's leg.

"They have a special bond between them, and if in need they can warn the other." Dumbledore explained hoping that Severus wouldn't ask more on the subject.

"By inflicting pain on each other and rendering the other unconscious, that's just brilliant." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sirius I know that you are upset by what happened but that is no need to react that way." Dumbledore said with a slight warning tone.

"I'm not upset, I'm just worried." Sirius said back, he really wasn't sure what he was feeling altogether at this moment.

Dumbledore looked at the boys in his room, each one of them had lost something that evening. Remus looked even worse than after his transformations he would have even more difficulty trusting people more than he already did. Severus was not to badly shacking but he would return back into his own world like had been before Isa had decided that he would make a great ally. Sirius Black appeared to be impressed with the things that had happened this evening but would no doubt return to his trouble-making attitude fairly quickly; Dumbledore just hope that he would not do something stupid.

* * *

**Reviews:** Are welcomed

* * *

This is the end, no sequel will be following this one. 


End file.
